Mortis Org
by Pilot Zero
Summary: Haruno Sakura was already in her senior year in college when she had to transfer to a new academy where she ran across the Mortis Org, a society she never thought existed.
1. Away

**Note:** This fic is dedicated to all the graduating students for this school year. Being a student is one of the memorable experiences in a person's life, no matter what type of student you were. And this is a part of gratitude for the bittersweet memories.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura has always been the type of student you would see at a corner. She had never really enjoyed her life as a youth.

Due to her father's job, her family had to move to the city of Tokyo and she was enrolled in a different school in her last year in college. She thought it would just be the same, old maddening school life, until she came across the Mortis Organization—an association which she never thought possible and existed. And different people had come along with it. Little did she even know that some of them would even leave footprints behind her life.

And maybe this time, she had found the place where she belongs. After all, it is never too late for something to happen.

000

**Mortis Org**

**Chapter 1**

**Away**

000

A female in her mid 20's sat on a wooden bench at the top of a hill. She watched the fading sunset before her.

She likes it there. She likes visiting that place ever since she was young. And it became her habit to drop by in that place every now and then.

She seemed to be the only one out there, on that serene hill, under a tall birch tree. The sounds of the rustling leaves and grasses were the only things she could hear other than the whistling of the wind.

And she didn't mind being alone. She was quite used to it and likes it.

But right now, there's just one thing which she had always been thinking about. Something that she had always kept with her life for all those years. A memory she could never forget.

_Hi._

_I go by the name Haruno Sakura._

_I'm twenty-six years old and I work in a comic studio and publications._

_Listen… Do you ever miss someone or something so much?_

_Since I graduated from school, I have always been quite busy and occupied. And it's always been like that ever since._

_It's kind of funny actually. I've hated my school days when I was a child. Well—not all of it, only most of them._

The lady on the bench leaned back against her seat as she watched a flock of birds flew across the orange-tinted sky. It was starting to get cold.

_Let me tell you some things about myself first._

Slim. Short pink hair. Pale skin. Bright green eyes.

Those were my physical characteristics.

I have always been the quiet and moody type ever since I was a child. And at school, I was the type of student who'd always sit at the corner or at the back where only a few people could see me.

I just don't feel comfortable with that much attention.

I have been studying in Scion Academy since I was in elementary. My Dad insisted that I should just study college at the same school, too.

I have never really liked that place.

People didn't seem to mind if I'd be gone from there, anyway.

As a youth, my classmates would usually ignore me. They even pretend that I don't exist at all. Maybe that's because I wasn't really one of the type of kids whom you'd call the _cool_ ones. I was more of the type of girl that you'd find at a corner, like a wallflower.

And at first, I thought I've found friends—only to find out they were just back-stabbing me in the end.

It would hurt me from time to time, but somehow I've grown used to it.

I was the type of girl who doesn't really have a social life.

I would only sit at one spot and write or draw something, maybe make a caricature or a journal. It's always been my hobby. I'm fairly good with my hands.

I was more—well—quite pathetic in high school. I've never attended a prom or a party. It didn't matter, though. I never really enjoyed it since all they do is get drunk and bully other people.

My life had been like that until I graduated from high school and entered college.

I took up Journalism since it was the course that fits more suitably in my skills. I've also planned to take up extra-curricular subjects such as Freehand Drawing and Photography, but I was too pre-occupied during that time. Sketching and taking pictures were one of the things which I'm really fond of doing.

I thought my life would be altering even just a little if I'd finally went into college, but it didn't. It was the same old story. It was the same old boring thing.

I remained the same: with my dull and annoying school life.

And as a kid, I often stared up at the sky, whether it was in the color of cool blue or in the dark shade of the night. I didn't know why I like staring up there in the heavens. I just felt like there are other things in this world than what they seem. It felt like there's something else out there… And I'm not talking about aliens.

My grandfather and I used to sit at our terrace and just talk about stuffs under the sky. We would even share conversations with one another. And we even have our own secrets. I don't know what it was about him, but he sure has this different appeal that makes me curious about his background. I would ask him something about his past, and he would always tell me that it wasn't yet the right time for me to know some of it. And that would always frustrate me.

He would always say that I'm special. He would always say that I'm gifted more than what I think I am.

My dad works as an engineer. And by the time I was nineteen and was already an incoming senior in college, he announced to the family that he had just been promoted and was assigned to a new contract, and we had to move to Tokyo for a year.

He was assigned to handle a construction project from a wealthy businessman which was located in the city of Japan. He planned to bring my mother, grandfather and I along since we were the only family he has.

You could say that it was the right timing for us to move out of the country since it happened during a summer vacation as well—and I was already freed out of school for the summer break.

Though I never really wanted to move away since I thought it would just be the same, old thing, anyway, I was forced to come along. I even argued with my parents during that time.

Actually, I didn't really know why I objected from our departure since no one would really even miss me in Scion Academy. I was no one, after all.

Nevertheless, the next thing I knew I had already travelled in the airplane and was now in Tokyo, along with my family.

My father had already got us a nice apartment to stay in even before we arrived in the country. The company he works for had already managed to provide him all the essential things he would need.

**THUMP.**

I lazily dropped my heavy traveling bag down onto the floor when I got inside my new room. I still felt a little dizzy from the flight.

I looked around the organized room which was illuminated by the late afternoon sun. A weak yellow light radiated around. And the room was very still and quiet, as if I was the very first person who had set foot inside the place.

The bed and cabinets were left empty for me to fill in my new things.

I sighed as I slumped myself onto my new bed.

School year was about to start again and I felt quite nervous about it. I was never really the type of person that could really adjust to the environment that easily. And what if I don't fit in, again? And besides, I don't even know much about Tokyo itself. They would all be foreign to me.

My Dad even had already enrolled me to this new school. He said it was grandpa who picked it for me. He said grandpa was very much familiar of that place and assured him that it gives students a _different_ education.

And by the word 'different', and knowing my Grandpa, I have a good feeling that it's for special kids with brain disabilities.

The school's name is Konoha Academy.

I've heard a few things about that school before—though I've never really paid much attention to it. I just remembered hearing that it was one of the special education dwellings around. And only several selected students are accepted in it.

So how did I get through in it, anyway? Was grandpa that really good at charming people?

"Are you all right in here, dear?" my Mom asked as she gave a quick knock on the door and her head popped out of the bedroom doorframe. Her eyes automatically rotated around the room, seeing how good it looks.

"I'm fine, Mom." I mumbled.

She quietly walked in, leaving the door slightly open.

"My, you have a nicer room in here, compared to your last one." She said, nodding her head as she looked around the spotless and organized furniture.

She looked back to me after it.

"I know that this is a new adjustment for you. It is for all of us and I hope you'd be able to catch up with our new life here, too." She said humbly. "You only have two weeks left and you'll be off to your new school. You should be a little adjusted by that time."

I only nodded and mumbled. "If it's for the better. I'll already be graduating, anyway."

"And I'm proud of you for coming this far, dear." Mom said sweetly. "Your grandfather says that that new school of yours might be better than your former school. I'm not sure why he's very much interested in it, though. He seemed _very_ trusty about it."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You know grandpa…"

Mom straightened up and headed back to the door.

"Just be sure to arrange your things neatly, all right? We'll just be downstairs to take care of the other things. Just call us if you need anything." She said before disappearing out of the door.

I lied back down on the bed as I heard the door shut closed. I only rested there for a moment and stared at the white ceiling above me.

There were still times whenever I felt that the time just seem to pass by really fast. It would always make me feel uncomfortable. Sometimes I even feel like I was just in a movie, participating in the monotonous story.

But whatever really drove me to come at this point, it should have a very good reason for it.

_Konoha Academy was quite filled with the unexpected. I didn't expect to experience such things in my final year in school. I didn't expect to know things that I've never really paid much attention to. I didn't expect to meet such people (that might be normal and twisted in some ways) inside._

_And also, I didn't expect to meet that memorable_, cocky, dark-haired guy_ along with it…_

000

(To be continued…)

**Note:** Sorry if I've reposted this. I just revised it because I think this one has a better beginning and would add a little more twist than the other one. I've written two samples of it, though.

This is just an introduction. And please note that I've purposely changed the characters' personalities in this story.


	2. The New Arrival

**Chapter 2**

000

**New Comer**

000

Tokyo was way different from my hometown. It was much louder and crowded.

I felt homesick in the following days and I had to entertain myself to keep my mind off home. I hated the fact that I had to move there in the first place, but whenever I think about my father's job, I know I don't have to be selfish.

I walked around the city in order to be familiar with the environment, but I soon found out that it was way bigger than what I thought it was. I could easily get lost on the road.

In my hometown, in Hokkaido, there wasn't much fuss around the place. Life was simpler in that area.

However, summer vacation was over and the start of classes is nearing, again.

I only gaped at the towering gates at the entrance of the school on the first day of classes. I didn't really know that Konoha Academy was that huge.

The metallic entrance gates were about fifteen feet high, making it looked rather restricted. A symbol of what looked like a tribal sign of fire was embellished on the center of it, which gleamed in the blinding sunshine. It was already open, revealing the core of the school.

I walked inside a little uneasily as I felt several eyes wandered toward my face. The students seemed to have noticed a new comer in the place.

The high, white buildings of the school were the very first thing that caught my eyes as I entered inside. There were about at least ten floors in each of the structures. They were all encircling around a very vast and spacious court at the center, which seemed to be use for sports and other special occasions.

Nonetheless, there were hundreds of students present inside, though it seemed to have fewer students than my former school so it made it seemed exclusive.

Female students wear red ties over white buttoned blouses which have sleeves that ends up right around the elbow, and black skirts for the bottom part, which falls just about the knees. The male students wear the same red ties and white buttoned blouses. Black pants for the bottom. The school's insignia is stitched on the left side of the upper arm of all the sleeves.

I looked down at my schedule. The first line says:

**Subject - Room – Time**

Physical Training - U504 - 9:00-12:00

It was a little odd since I'm not precisely sure what Physical Training is all about. Does it resemble Physical Education? If that's so, then I should already be taking it during my freshman or sophomore years. It might be pre-requisite for other subjects.

However, the school doesn't seem to be any different than the rest if you'd look at it from the outside.

I walked inside the nearest building from my spot and quickly started to look for the room.

"That's mine, you dickhead!"

I swiftly stepped aside as a guy with messy, blonde hair suddenly came tumbling down from the room when I opened the door. He fell flat on his face before me with a loud thud. And his right hand seemed to be grasping two chocolate sticks.

"Give that back!"

Another brown-haired guy landed on top of him, trying to take away the sweet sticks on the other one's grip. He has red tint painted on both his cheeks like an ethnic sign, which seemed to be a family symbol.

"In—yuhr—feysh—" the blonde guy grunted as he quickly stuck the two chocolate sticks inside his mouth. He grinned in triumph after swallowing them down quickly.

"You imbecile—" the other one growled, pulling his head from below.

A white dog, which seemed to be bigger than the average size of dogs, also landed beside the two. It was growling and barking at them as if it was part of the jumble.

_I didn't know animals were allowed in this place._

I only stared at them as they sock each other at the doorway.

They only managed to stop when the blonde one spotted me standing there before them, and immediately loosened his hold from the neck of his opponent.

"Oh—hello. Are you... new here?" he asked, his blue eyes are now fixed on my face. He surveyed my features as though I was very unusual in that area. His neck tie already hung in a crooked manner around his collar.

"Uh. yeah." I mumbled.

"Cool—I'm Naruto, by the way." he said gleefully as he took his hand out and shook my hand. The other one only looked at me.

"Sakura." I spoke mine.

"Nice to meet ya. And this one's Kiba—and his dog, Akamaru."

The guy with red paint on his cheeks nodded as a greeting. The dog beside them had started sniffing me.

"So… Is—Is this the Physical Training class?" I asked.

Naruto stepped aside from the doorway. "Oh yeah, it is. Feel free to come inside."

"Thanks." I grinned and walked in, leaving the two as they continued to wallop each other again.

In any case, I wasn't that surprise to see the class as a jungle. I was already used in that kind of thing in Scion Academy.

There was a huddle of guys at the wide windowsill, who seemed to be peeping at the younger girls outside the court who're all dressed in their volleyball uniforms. There were a few girls at the middle of the classroom who were putting their make-ups on. There were a couple of students who were just sitting on their seats in a bored manner as they drew doodles on their notebooks. Some guys were chattering cockily about the cool things they had accomplished. There were also some who only sat on their places as they listen to music from their earphones.

But as I marched inside, I felt more eyes turned to me. I quickly looked for a vacant seat and spotted one at the back near the corner.

I dropped my small, green backpack on the desk and took my place.

"Hello." a soft voice came in.

I turned to the side and found myself staring at a pair of pale gray eyes. She had dark, short hair that was nicely cropped and is in contrast with her fair skin.

"New comer?" she asked gently.

I nodded. "Hi there, I'm Sakura."

"Hinata." she spoke as she took my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. Welcome to the academy."

There was a sound of a short stumble, and a girl with long blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail appeared next to her. She seemed to have tripped on her way there to that spot.

"Why, you're new here, aren't you?" she said in a confident vibe, her blue eyes flashed in intrigue. She seemed to have quickly spotted a new face in the class. "Well, it's not everyday Konoha Academy gets to accept a new comer for the senior level." she said assertively, taking her seat next to Hinata.

"I've heard." I murmured.

"Sakura, this is Ino, one of my close friends in the class." Hinata said demurely, pointing at her other seatmate.

Ino observed my appearance for a few seconds. And after it, she blurted. "Boy, you sure have a strange-colored hair and a wide forehead."

I felt my hand twinge. _What an insult._

Hinata seemed to have noticed the expression on my face and drew herself closer to whisper. "Don't worry about her, Sakura—she's really nice if you'd get to know her better. She's just—well—very frank in words."

"I can see that." I muttered and tried to give a smirk.

As I leaned back on my seat, the bell suddenly rang, indicating for the start of the class. And one by one, the students walked inside and went back on their own places in the classroom. The class held about thirty students.

Naruto and Kiba strode back to their seats, which was only a few chairs away from ours. Their blouses were already dishevelled due to their childish tussle. Akamaru, the dog, on the other hand, sat next to his master's seat on the floor.

"Wonder where _that _asshole had gone to." I could hear Naruto murmur something before he took his seat.

It was only then that I have noticed the other students of the class. Some of them were quite odd-looking; like the red-haired one who had a Chinese sign tattooed above his left eye and had hanging chains from his pants' pockets. He was just sitting at the corner, not bothering to entertain anyone. And there was this other male with a bowl-cut hairdo that was just executing weird stunts a moment ago around the room. I've also noticed another gray-eyed student in the class that has obvious similarities with Hinata. Only this one was a male and has long dark hair that was tied loosely at his back.

"You have a twin brother?" I asked my seatmate quietly.

Hinata shook her head.

"That's Neji. He's my cousin." she responded.

Before I could ask her again, the door of the room swung open and a man with bristly, silver hair marched inside. He was wearing an unusual black mask that concealed his mouth and his left eye. He was holding a small red notebook. He promptly landed before the teacher's table and faced the class, who was all watching him eagerly.

It appears that they already know the professor very well. It was a senior class, after all.

The man in front of them placed his miniature notebook down on the table and held both his arms openly in the air as a sign of greeting.

"Welcome back, seniors!" he greeted merrily, though his smile was being concealed by his mask.

The class shortly wooed in his gesture. Some of the guys even yelled something about a pornographic book.

"That's Kakashi-sensei, one of the top teachers around." Hinata whispered to me. "He's very popular with the guys."

The so-called Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"So, I see that you'd be graduating this school year. Nah, too bad—no more crazy parties and exploding rooms." he smirked. "But that's all right. I still have my eyes on the lower years. What a bunch of little brats."

The small discussion was suddenly interrupted by a loud screech from a motorbike coming from outside the building. That seemed to have made most of the class looked outside the window—though I was too far away from it to see who or what it was. The noise was loud enough to be heard in the fifth floor.

Kakashi only glanced outside the window and shook his head shortly after seeing who it was. A small smirk was on his face. It appears that someone seemed to have just arrived in the school.

"The bastard finally showed up." Naruto mumbled after yawning.

Kakashi went back to his small talk. He folded his arms together and scanned the class again.

"So, are there any new comers for the class this year?" he asked, altering the topic.

I flinched. _I hate introduction in front of people._

Most of the students' heads rolled around to me. And that seemed to have caught the professor's attention as well.

"Oh—so we have one. Now, that's interesting." he said. "Like to introduce yourself, missy?"

I sighed as I got up from my seat.

"Good morning. I'm Haruno Sakura." I almost choked. I could barely look at anyone around.

Kakashi nodded. "Welcome to Konoha Academy, Sakura. I'm Hatake Kakashi by the way, if you're not yet familiar with me."

"Glad to meet you, Kakashi-sensei." I spoke nervously as I managed to present a crooked smile and bowed slightly.

"So… a new comer, eh?" he said, eyeing me in a mischievous manner as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. He seemed to mumble something about an old hag, though I was too far from him to hear him clearly.

He was about to ask something again when the door of the classroom suddenly swung open once more. This time, the girls appeared more alert to see who was about to enter inside.

A tall, lean guy with spiky, jet black hair and dark eyes came in. One of the straps of his navy blue backpack hanged on his right shoulder, making it dangle behind him. His neck tie was leashed rather loosely, revealing the first button of his blouse left open. He looked extremely cool and confident with his stance, which seemed to give out a unique aura in the place. The class seemed to have frozen the minute he walked in.

"Nice of you to drop by, Uchiha." Kakashi said as he walked passed him.

"Nice to see you again, Kakashi." he simply mumbled as he made his way to his seat, which was next to Naruto. Several girls had their eyes fixed on him all the way.

"What took you so long?" Naruto whispered to him.

The guy just shrugged as he simply placed his backpack on his desk and took his seat.

On the other hand, I only stood there and watched them for a moment. The new arrival was very much good-looking, which seemed to have shaken the female population in the class. He seemed popular from what it appears. He didn't seem to care whether all eyes of the students were glued on him. He seemed to be too good to apologize to the professor for his lateness, too—and that seemed to have bugged me a little. Or that's just how they treat each other for all the years that had went by in that school?

Kakashi straightened up again.

"Anyway, let's go back to our new comer—" he said, turning his head back to me. The rest of the students followed him. "So, would you like to tell us from which school did you come from, Sakura?"

_No. _My inner self screamed. I felt like I was in high school, again.

"I'm—" I began to spoke. It was only then when the dark-haired guy seemed to have noticed me (that a girl was standing in the room and introducing herself before he bursted in and shook the attention of everybody) since his head leisurely turned around and his onyx eyes met mine. That made me more nervous. "I'm from Scion Academy." I uttered.

He stared at me for a moment, as though I was some kind of an alien, and finally turned around after. He looked quite surprised to see me, though—perhaps because he didn't expect to find a transferee in the last year of college, too. And… there was just something different about the way his eyes scanned my appearance.

"That's not in Tokyo, is it?" Kakashi said as he scratched his head.

I nodded. "It's in Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido's nice. It's way different from here." he beamed. "So you must've just moved in, then? Well, in behalf of the Tokyo citizens, I would like to welcome you to our bustling city." he grinned again and urged me to sit down. "Anyway, since you're a new comer in this school, I suspect you're not too familiar about how things work out in this place. But don't worry, you'll get use to it sooner or later."

He turned around and began to search for a chalk around the blackboard.

And before I know it, he had started explaining some fundamentals about physical activities which I didn't really understand. The subject seemed more like physical education, though it seemed to deal with some skills which I'm not really sure about.

000

000

Lunch time soon came and I shortly found myself sitting on grasses under a tree at the school park. It was more like having a picnic inside the institute.

However, I was able to meet another one of Hinata's friends in the class as well, Ten Ten. She was brown-haired and has an athletic body. And I was thankful to have found nice people in my first day of classes. It wasn't everyday that I'd meet people like them, anyway.

"So how did you really end up here?" Ino asked me as I chewed a piece of the chicken sandwich I bought from the canteen.

A couple more minutes had passed by and my new three friends have started interviewing me. I was quite the introvert type so I was rather surprised myself when I was able to tell them how I really got there in the first place.

Because of our little chitchat, I've also found out more things about them. Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten have been in that academy ever since they were in elementary level. I also found out that we have a few classes that were the same even though our courses were different from one another. Ino and I were both taking up Journalism, Hinata was Food and Nutrition, and Ten Ten was Management.

"Oh, look—isn't he cute?" Ino suddenly giggled, turning her head around and pointed someone at the cluster of senior boys who're all sitting at one of the round tables near the park.

I looked up, only to see the spike-haired guy from the first class we had. Naruto and some of the other boys were pushing each other in order to get a nice view from the mobile phone which the chubby one was holding. They were all clustered behind him, sniggering as they watch something from it. The attractive one, on the other hand, was just leaning on the table, playing with the pasta before him uninterestedly. His chin rested on one of his palm as he continued to ignore what the others were doing.

"Hey, Sasuke! You should see this one!" Naruto snorted as he called him, his eyes fixed on the screen of the phone.

Though the other one didn't show any sign of interest.

"What're they doing?" I asked Ino.

Ino only sighed. "Watching porn videos."

I chuckled.

"They usually do that during break time, those perverts." Ten Ten mumbled as she took another sip from the can of soda she was holding.

Ino brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of it. "Hope Sasuke's different from all of them… He doesn't need porn videos to get laid. He could get what he wants with his looks." she joked.

"You already know them, Sakura?" Hinata asked, turning to me.

"Not exactly." I muttered as I heard some of the boys at the table jeered at one of the scenes from the video in the phone.

Ino did the honor of pointing each and one of them out and introducing them to me as we sat on that spot. I only nodded as she continued to give me a few information of the person she was talking about: like Chouji was this chubby guy with a very huge appetite; and Shino was this quiet type who has this thing about bugs; and Shikamaru was the one in a pony tail who has an IQ of a genius; and so on and on.

Until she arrived with the male whom she seemed very interested in introducing to me.

"And that mysterious, gorgeous guy over there is Uchiha Sasuke." she said in almost a giggle, pointing him at the table as he only sat there unperturbedly. "If you ask me, I think he's the guy who's just about good at everything—that's why a lot of girls are chasing after him in the campus."

"Really." I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh-huh. He's taking up Mechanical Engineering—just like Naruto." Ino said assertively. "He's been elected as the president of Student Body several times, though he keeps on turning the position down. He's a member of the Racing Society and Sports League—and he plays guitar, too. And he's also one of the best _Rogue_ students around."

"Rogue students? Are they like the mental bunch?"

They laughed, but three heads of my new classmates all turned to me at the same time.

Ino moved closer to me.

"Do you know the Mortis Organization?" she whispered.

I shook my head.

Ino leaned back. She seemed to think for a moment. "They must be still scheduling you for an orientation." she murmured as Hinata and Ten Ten nodded, too.

I only looked from one to the other.

"Am I… missing something?" I asked them. "What is it about—well—_rogue_ students?"

"It's what we call the students who're members of the Mortis Org."

000

000

Kakashi marched across the dim corridor and soon landed at the door of the School Head. It was a wooden door with a Japanese word that means "Fire" imprinted on it.

He knocked a few times, and after hearing a quiet response, he pushed it open and walked inside.

The room has a shade of flaxen. The cabinets and shelves were aligned at the corners neatly. And an enormous window, which shows the view of the core of the school, was facing the door across the other end of the room.

A blonde, pig-tailed haired woman with a robust built was standing in front of it, her back was facing him. Her silhouette figure was defined from the lighting of the area. She was dressed in a red coat which has some insignias painted on the back.

A massive, polished table stood behind her. A few piles of papers and folders were placed over it, along with a glass of alcohol.

"Good afternoon, Tsunade." Kakashi greeted.

"What brings you here, Kakashi?" the woman in front of him spoke, though her back was still turned to him. She already knew who it was the moment he entered the place.

"I just want to ask about the single new comer in the senior year." Kakashi said. "It's quite surprising that you let a student enter in the school in the batch's final school year… I seem to be unaware of something here."

Tsunade only tilted her head, her eyes were fixed on the sight from the window.

"You mean Haruno?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"She arrived late in this academy… Sarutobi should've let her enroll in this place years ago." Tsunade spoke.

"She's Sarutobi's granddaughter?"

Tsunade nodded. "He called me a month ago, some time during the summer, and told me that it's about time he let her enter inside this place."

"So Sarutobi is also back in Tokyo, isn't he?" Kakashi said. He chuckled for a moment. "That old prick."

Tsunade finally turned around.

"But there's a little problem. She doesn't know about the underworld yet." she said calmly, her auburn eyes meeting Kakashi's. "She doesn't know anything about it."

She took the glass of alcohol from the table and sipped from it.

"That old lunatic didn't even bother to tell his own granddaughter about it and left us to do all the work." she muttered, a nerve twitching on her forehead.

"Oh, I see…" Kakashi said coolly as he leaned his back against the wall at the corner. "Does he already have any idea if she's _gifted_ in some ways?"

"He said he wasn't yet exactly certain, but he could feel a different chakra from her. He already suspected the moment this girl was born that she was also gifted."

Kakashi fell silent for a moment. Sarutobi was one of their top rogues, but he had retired years ago. And as far as he know, only a very selected few of his relatives know that he wasn't one of the normal people around. He wasn't even sure if his descendants even knows what kind of world he's living in. Kakashi and the other professors were still a bunch of youngsters during his glory days.

"So, what are you planning to do with her?" Kakashi asked quietly after a minute of silence, looking up at her.

"I've already discussed it with Sarutobi. She's not the type of girl who goes blurting things out in the open, so she can be trusted." she said, rubbing her chin with her fingers. Her long, red-tinted nails glimmered in the afternoon sun. "We'll introduce her to the Mortis Org and the whole underworld. If she can be as good as I suspect, then we'll see."

"When do you want her to be tested in training?"

"Sooner or later she's going to find out the school's secret. Anyone who enters in this place automatically becomes a part of our world, anyway." Tsunade mumbled. "Make sure she'll know everything by the end of this week, Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged and leisurely moved away from the wall. "No problem."

He couldn't help but grin to the fact that a new member might come into the school's restricted and top secret association. And he seemed to like the idea that it might somehow be a change.

000

(_To be Continued…_)


	3. The Two Associations

**Chapter 3**

**The Two Associations**

My grandfather.

I've always known my grandfather is differenta but I've always adore him. He's funny and humble, but has a lot of secrets.

My parents sometimes worry about him since he suddenly disappears at times. Other times we wouldn't even hear a single news about him. He would be gone for a few days and then would just turn up at the front door out of the blue. We've all grown used to it since no matter how hard my father tries to convince him, he wouldn't listen.

"You wouldn't understand, but it's for the best." He would always say as an excuse.

When I was a child, I sneaked up in his room once. And I was alarmed to found him taking bandages off his arm and saw a long gash across it. I stayed on my spot, peaking through his slightly opened door. He didn't see me there and I didn't bother to ask him about it since this might upset him. My curiosity about him remained. I didn't know where he got the wound, but I know I will understand what he has been doing when I grow older.

In any case, in the third day of class, I wasn't surprised anymore to find him gone early in the morning before I left to school. My mum just assumed he might be out for a walk early that day.

I only shrugged my shoulders and took off to the academy.

On the other hand, I figured Konoha Academy is not that much different from my former school, except that the students seemed to know some things which I couldn't relate to. Like that Mortis Org, which they often talk about. I tried to ask Hinata about it. But she only said that I should wait for my school orientation since it would be more proper. I wanted to ask her more but I thought she might get irritated so I didn't, anyway. Ino was quite of a nuisance so I didn't dare to ask her, either. And Ten Ten was also already too busy with her paper works so I didn't want to bother her.

Anyway, it was Wednesday and my first class was Physical Training again. We wore white shirt and black sweat pants whenever Kakashi-sensei take us out on the training grounds to perform strenuous activities.

The class lined at the open field. The weather was good that day and the sun radiated all over the place.

The others were just minding their own businesses as they wait for Kakashi to start the class. I could see Kiba tackling Naruto down on the ground. They were having childish rumble again like what they always do. Hinata only stood quietly next to me and Ten Ten was stretching her arms and legs. I also had a quick glimpse at Sasuke, who also stood silently at the side with his hands in his pockets, waiting and eyeing the equipment that Kakashi was grouping together before the start of the session.

Kakashi finally stood in front of the whole class. His arms were crossed together. There was a pile of long, wooden sticks before him which were placed in a huge basket.

"Good morning." he greeted, his eyes appeared like a pair of lines as he grinned at us.

The class hushed to hear him talk.

"We're here at the training grounds to teach you actual attack and defense. As I've explained in the last meeting: observation, reflexes, and a quick wit are the most important thing which must be used in order to succeed in it. Some of you have been in training starting on their first years, so I would just like yo suggest that please go easy on your partners. We don't like show-offs." he said. He pointed at the huddle of wooden sticks in front of him. "Now, if you don't mind, please get one stick for each and we'll start the first activity."

I looked rather puzzled as I got one for me. Attack? Defense? Why would we exactly need to learn them? I understand that it might be a help for self-defense, but I think there might be more things that we can learn instead of it. And besides, I'm not really good when it comes to physical activities. I'll just embarrass myself.

It didn't take long and all of us were given a partner to train with. And, unfortunately, I got Ino.

The task was to demonstrate both attack and defense. And soon the class was busy with it. Ino had just started attacking me and I kept on telling her that I wasn't used to that sort of thing. I've never even hold a wooden stick since I was a child.

"Oh, come on, Haruno—you're better than that!" she smirked as she continued to lunge toward me. I managed to counter her attack recklessly. But, then again, she regained her position and sprang at me once again.

And this time, I failed to avoid it and lost my balance.

"Hey—"

But before I could feel the rough surface of the ground hit me, a pair of arms suddenly seized me, pulling me back up to stand.

I hastily turned around and saw a pair of _really_ round eyes staring back at me. It was the guy with a bowl-cut hairdo whom I remembered called Rock Lee. Well then, I always knew he has good reflexes since I usually see him performing athletic stunts during break times.

"Uh, thanks." I managed to utter out.

"That's all right. You should watch your steps more." he said quite tensely as he tried to look down. His hand began rubbing the back of his head.

Ino only watched the two of us with a sly smirk, placing a hand on her hips.

"Well, isn't that cute?" she teased.

I could see Rock Lee suddenly turned magenta.

"Well—I'll be going back to training anyway. See ya—" he hurriedly said, turning around and heading back to his partner, Neji. He and Rock Lee were only training a couple of feet away from us.

"Oh—sure. Thanks again." I said as he marched off.

And when he was well out of earshot, Ino slid next to me and whispered. "I think he likes you."

I only stared sarcastically at her.

"You talk too much." I mumbled.

_There's really something weird about this school_. I thought as I patted a face towel on my face and sat next to Ino on the nearby bench. We both looked exhausted like the rest of the class.

"It's sure is a hot day, isn't it?" Ino sighed as she stretched her legs relaxingly. She kept glancing at the set of guys at the drinking fountain.

Sasuke was drinking at one of the water stands and Naruto was trying to squirt water towards Shikamaru and Chouji. They were chuckling merrily at that spot.

"Do you usually do this kind of activity?" I asked, still patting my face dry.

"Yep. It's part of the training program." Ino responded.

"Training program?"

But before Ino could explain further—

"Excuse me, Haruno?"

I looked up and saw Kakashi-sensei stood next to me. His eyes beamed at us.

"Sensei?"

"If you don't have anything to do after class this afternoon, can you already meet me for your school orientation? All newcomers are required to attend it." he said. "But you'll be oriented individually since you're the…err…_only_ newcomer in the senior level."

"Oh, okay. What time will that be?" I asked.

"Is four o'clock all right?"

I nodded.

"Four o'clock then. Meet me at the Utopia building, ground floor, near the middle hall. You'll be meeting the headmistress, too. It's part of it."

I nodded, again.

"Okay, see you then." he said and bobbed his head to both Ino and I. "If you'll excuse me, good day ladies." And then he turned around and walked off.

I sighed. I didn't know whether I should be nervous or eager for the orientation. I was a little uneasy since I will be facing the headmistress alone, actually. I wasn't that comfortable with the whole school, anyway. I was still adjusting to my new environment and I didn't want to overwhelm myself.

My next class was Creative Writing. Ino and I had to bid goodbye to both Ten Ten and Hinata since we have the same course, anyway, and we share almost the same subjects.

Creative Writing, however, seemed like the opposite of Physical Training. In our first class, we spent the whole time moving our asses here and there, while in Creative writing, we spent the whole time just sitting on our seats and writing.

And as four o'clock came, I hurriedly said farewell to Ino went off to the Utopia building.

I was already on our meeting spot in a few minutes though I couldn't see any sign of Kakashi yet. Thus, I only stood there and leaned against the cold white wall.

I looked around and found a restricted corridor at my right. It appears to be empty. I looked at the entrance of the building and saw students hanging out at the school grounds. Some were eating at the benches, some were chatting and laughing with each other's companies, some already seemed to be on their way home, and there were some who were already putting up booths for the coming Organization Day—a special day where students are free to choose whichever school organization they would like to join.

"Have you been waiting here for a long time?"

I turned around and was a bit surprised to see Kakashi already standing behind me. I didn't even notice his arrival. I didn't even hear any sound of his footsteps.

"Sorry if I'm a little late." he grinned. He motioned toward the restricted corridor, which was dimly lit. He started walking towards it and asked me to follow him. "The headmistress is already waiting for you in the Mortis Org quarter."

I turned to him.

"Can I ask why it has to be in the Mortis Org quarter?" I asked curiously as we walked along the shadowy corridor. The area has this different atmosphere compared to the other corridors of the school. The walls contained unique tribal imprints, and there seemed to be fewer rooms around.

As far as I know, the other student organizations are located at the other building. It's a little suspicious why this one has to be here.

"You'll see." Kakashi said as we turned right along the corridor.

We arrived at a wooden door and Kakashi swiftly opened it, revealing a stair which seemed to be leading underground.

"As you can see, this place is restricted. We keep it secret from outside visitors." Kakashi said as he led the way down.

It was colder and a lot darker.

We finally landed in front of a metallic door. There was the name "Mortis Organization" written in a black stencil across the door, like graffiti. And a few inches below it read in yellow and red colors: "Restricted. Keep out."

Kakashi turned the doorknob and pushed it open. He entered inside and I followed suit.

The room was dim, with a few computer screens with different sizes giving light to the room. There was also a huge map of Japan posted on the wall at the side. A massive rectangular table lay at the center of the quarter, and in front of it was a huge, wide and flat monitor screen. Before it, stood a woman whose back was turned to us, I can only make out her outline due to the screen in front of her.

"Miss Haruno's already here, Tsunade." Kakashi said calmly.

The woman turned to us. She must have turned on something since the light at the center of the quarter illuminated, giving us a clearer view of her appearance and of the room.

She had long blonde hair that was tied in low pigtails. She was wearing a white coat like those used by medical staff. She has a strong facial expression for a woman. She looks to be the hard-headed type and the one who calls the shots. Her lips were thin and the color of blood and roses. Her brown eyes landed on my features.

"I suppose you still haven't met our headmistress Miss Tsunade?" Kakashi said to me as an introduction, gesturing at the female ahead of us. "She's also the head of the school clinic."

I bowed slightly to her.

"Nice to meet you, Tsunade-sama." I greeted.

She nodded back. Her eyes seemed to be still examining my appearance.

"I already know you, Haruno Sakura." she said, crossing her arms together.

She gestured us to sit at the table as she also took one of the chairs and settled herself on it.

I took a seat and Kakashi positioned himself against the wall at the corner instead.

"I assume you already know why you're here, Haruno?" Tsunade asked as she rested a hand on the table. There were some folders scattered on it.

"For the orientation?"

Tsunade nodded. "First of all, I would like to extend my welcome greetings. As you know, there are only several selected students who can enroll in this academy. This is exclusive after all."

I only nodded.

Her eyes met mine.

"Do you know why this is exclusive?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. Not really."

She stared at me for a moment. And after it, she took a sip of the small glass of what I'm guessing is a liquor from the table.

I only watched her. I've never really met a school head who drinks alcohol in school.

She looked back at me after placing the small glass down.

"Haruno, I wonder, do you ever thought that what you see in your everyday life aren't _really_ what they are?" she asked.

"Do you mean if I'm hallucinating?" I answered slowly, looking blankly down at her fingers that were quietly tapping the shiny table.

"You might be unaware of it, but this school is exclusive because it holds an underground society." she said straight from the shoulder, her eyes staring straight at mine, trying to guess my feedback.

"Like what?"

Tsunade sat back and took a folder from the pile on the table. She opened it and placed it on the surface between us so I could see.

There was a picture of a man with long, black hair and a very pale skin. His face very much resembled a snake, making him look far less like human. Even in the picture, you could see his yellowish eyes. A deceitful smirk was spread across his face. Some information and profile were clipped underneath the image.

"His name's Orochimaru." she said, noticing the odd look on my face. "He's one of Japan's most wanted convicts."

I listened. She's not making any sense so far.

"The government has been after him for years. He's considered as a mad scientist." she continued. "Too intelligent, in fact, that he had found a way to breed different life forms and experiments years ago."

I still listened.

"And these experiments resulted to what we call—" she paused for a moment, and looked at me. She appeared to be having second thoughts about something. Then, she finally uttered. "_Demi-humans_."

"Demi-what?"

Tsunade took a small remote control from the table and pressed it toward the vast monitor screen in front of us.

I heard her cursed something under her breath. And if I've heard right, I just thought _my_ grandfather's name was mentioned.

There was a swift flash on the monitor screen and an image of what looked like… _transmuted_ people appeared. Some of them have abnormal skin colors, and what appeared to be thorns growing out of their larger than normal bodies. They lied unconscious on a table, as if they were being studied like dead animals. There were also weird black marks and signs around their bodies as if it was some ethnic writings.

The whole image was a little blurry, as if it was only a stolen shot from a low-quality camera.

I only stared at the screen.

"These are the results of his experiments—a breed of what we called as demi-humans." Tsunade stated in an authoritative tone, not wanting me to freak out. She stared at the screen impassively as well.

I remained noiseless for a moment.

I only turned back to the huge monitor screen in front of us. Come to think of it, headmasters and headmistresses aren't the type who pulls up pranks or lies in front of their students, are they?

"Sad to say, this is not a joke, Haruno." Tsunade said in a deeper voice, staring at me after noticing the weird look on my face.

"Demi-humans have been roaming around the world for years. It already became usual in our world." Kakashi suddenly spoke from the corner. He looked composed on where he stood, though there was a hint of concern in his voice. Apparently, he was listening to the whole conversation. "Some of them hide in alleys and deserted places. Some of them even stalk on the streets secretly."

I only looked from the screen to the headmistress. I was a little stunned, but was perplexed and curious about what they were going to say next. Surely, this must be a joke.

"I don't get it."

"Let's put it this way, these demi-humans were produced decades ago, and in the present world, they are already everywhere." Tsunade said. She tossed her hair over her shoulders. "Of course, they multiply and their numbers grow everyday. The government didn't want this news to be spread out in the public because it will result into uproars and panics, so they have kept it a secret for years up to this day. They figured that it is the only way for people to get on with their everyday lives. This may cause chaos, after all.

"And I'm not surprised at all that you don't believe in what we may be saying. You have never known about them ever since you were born, I suspect, just like everybody else outside of this school. That's because it was part of the government's plan: keeping it away from the public."

"Demi-humans are after the annihilation of the human race." Kakashi cleared. "They believe it may be the time for a new class to take over the human world. Their primary targets are people with high rankings, namely government officials."

"Have you ever encountered any strange individuals, Haruno? Like thinking that you just saw a gigantic wolf at a deserted park on your way home? Or seeing a huge bat-like creature dashing in the sky at night?" Tsunade asked smoothly, after perhaps sensing that the news wasn't totally sinking in my head.

I managed to shake my head lightly and only looked down after it, not bothering to speak about anything. I didn't really know what to believe. The whole thing just seemed so… _dubious_. I always felt like there are other things out there, but I've never really witnessed it with my own eyes.

And besides, I didn't know it was their type of school orientation. It was far from what I had in mind.

Hence, the quarter was soundless for a moment.

"In order to take control of the dispersal of demi-humans, the government has created a secret society that would terminate the new formed race." Kakashi continued serenely. "Thus, the Mortis Guild and the Mortis Org were formed."

I looked back up.

"I've heard the students talk about it." I stated.

"Let me explained it to you further."

Tsunade pressed the remote control once again. The screen flashed and an insignia of what looked like a pair of commas swirling together around a small dot in red-blood color showed on the screen. The words "Mortis Guild" was written underneath it.

"The Mortis Guild was formed nearly a year after the dispersion of Orochimaru's experiments." Tsunade introduced. "This is composed of skilled recruits that are willing to work for the government. Trained with different weaponries and skills. We call the members of it as _Rogues_. Their primary task is to take control and annihilate demi-humans."

"Actually, most of this school's staff are from it." Kakashi interrupted, a small grin spreading on his face. "And _your _grandfather, too."

I turned from Tsunade to Kakashi.

_How the hell—_

"You're Sarutobi's granddaughter, aren't you?" Tsunade spoke with a certainty in her voice, as if she had just read my mind.

"You know my grandfather? But he's—"

"He's one of the guild's best rogues."

I paused and tried to recall some of my grandfather's situations when I was a child. They were mostly consisted of the moments when he just suddenly vanished and would never be heard for days.

"He… He usually leaves the house without telling us where he's going." I murmured.

"That's because he works with us. He has been in the guild even before you were born." Kakashi chuckled, who seemed to be recalling his moments with my grandfather as well.

"And I assume he's not at home this morning, too?" Tsunade guessed, her face twisting in a contortion, and her eyes staring sarcastically at nothing in particular.

I turned to her.

"How did you know that?"

Tsunade sighed. "He can be a chicken shit sometimes." she grunted, her eyes rolling. "I supposed he already guessed that you're going to be oriented today and ran off to save himself from clearing things out to you. He, of all people, is responsible to tell all of it to you."

"Why would…" my words only trailed off.

Come to think of it, it may be an explanation to of all my grandfather's odd actions.

I saw him injured once, but I didn't have enough courage to ask him about it. He was more of a private person, and he didn't want a lot of people to know about his problems, even to my parents. As a child, he has been a good grandfather to me—always making me laugh with his silly jokes. But he never did speak much about his life.

The headmistress took another sip of her alcohol and straightened herself on her seat.

"Nevertheless, there's also a _positive_ effect from these experiments." Tsunade said, entangling her fingers together again on the table. "Some of the experiments resulted on other positive human potentials—and we call them as advanced _bloodlines_. We take them as gifts, rather than curses. It has been passed on to generations. Like that of the ones in several of our students here. But bloodlines are not exactly inheritable, it can be acquired from the environment—born naturally from the chemicals' side effects."

Her face turned serious.

"Listen, Haruno," Tsunade continued after noticing my expressionless face, straightening on her seat once again. "You were _supposed_ to be enrolled in this school years earlier. I don't think your parents know about the whole situation, either. Sarutobi didn't want any of his relatives to be involve in our world as much as possible, and the only reason why he decided to place you here was because he suspected that you _have_ a bloodline."

I scowled. It was preposterous.

"And how would he know that?" I asked in almost a dark laugh.

Now, I was quite aggravated. What did I do to be part of all _this_? I wasn't even aware of what was going on until now—even if they claimed it to be true.

"Just because you're not feeling anything strange doesn't mean you don't have a bloodline. He's good at sensing it. And he assumed that you still haven't discovered it." Tsunade spoke. "It might take a while for a person to know that he's—well—_different_. As I've said before, it may and may not be inheritable. Some people just attained it from their environment."

"But what if my grandfather assumed wrong?"

"People who have bloodlines are preferred to be part of the Mortis Associations. But those who don't have them, but have the skills to be members, are also accepted—as long as they are willing to partake in the society." Kakashi spoke bluntly. "It is really up to you if you still want to be in this school or not, Haruno—if in case, you really don't have a bloodline."

"It's your choice if you want to enter in the Mortis unions. A student isn't required to be a part of it once they are enrolled in Konoha—except if you have a bloodline. But if you're plain normal, it's all optional." Tsunade clarified. "Not all students in Konoha are members of it, to make things clearer. A lot of them wanted to be in this school in order to help us in different ways, such as informing us other valuable reports. They also appreciate the school's standard, anyhow."

I didn't say anything after a moment.

I needed a moment to _think_.

But then, Tsunade cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway, we have always been in Mortis Guild since they recruited us. But its quarter is located in another area. The society has limited members. Only those that can meet its requirements can be part of it. You can be either skilled, or have a bloodline. Both young and old are affected."

"And that's the thing why _Mortis Org _was also created." Kakashi grunted from the back, shifting the subject once more.

Tsunade switched the remote control and a new image materialized on the screen, again. The same insignia was also shown, except that its color was now black, and underneath it said "Mortis Organization."

"Mortis Org, on the other hand, is formed for the younger ones, such as students like you." Tsunade explained further. "Since there are quite a number of your generations that have bloodlines and are excellent when it comes to skills, this organization was formed. The government decided that it's best if we'd hide this alliance inside a real school, instead. And thus, earlier training for the students and future Mortis Guild members are given."

"Several of your classmates are already official members of it. We call them as rogue students." Kakashi hinted.

The monitor screen flashed once again, and different pictures and profiles of Konoha's students came into view. I recognized some of them as my batch mates. And, rather surprisingly, the person who seemed to be on top of the list was the well-known Uchiha Sasuke, along with Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji. Naruto, Rock Lee, and the others were there, too. I was even astounded to see Hinata's picture and profile down on the screen as well.

"I see you already know several of them." Tsunade spoke, her eyes examining the pictures of the students. "Uchiha has always been one of our best assets." She added when she noticed me staring at his side of the screen.

I quickly looked away embarrassingly.

"Any student of Konoha is free to sign up for the Mortis Org, but not all of them can become official members of it. There are certain requirements that you would need to meet and that includes excellence in different skills. There are still trials that have to be given. And as I've said earlier, you don't really need a bloodline in order to be in it, you must just have the superiority. Although we advised that all students who have bloodlines should be part of the organization so they will be taken care of, even if they're not that outstanding in terms of skills and abilities." Tsunade explained broader. "Mortis Org, of all the student organizations present in Konoha Academy, is the most prized and secreted society. It's what makes this school special."

I sat there and looked at the Mortis Org symbol for a long while, trying to understand it. And after it, I looked up back at the blonde headmistress.

"And what if… there would be a leak about this outside the school?" I asked more curiously than I thought I might be.

"We have our own assigned students to take care of it. Bribery and captivity is always present."

At that moment, I felt something… more different.

It's not everyday a couple of what appeared to be respected people bring you inside a restricted room and introduced you to a new world. An underworld, I may say.

But it's not something I could shove aside easily.

And maybe this time, something is bound to happen to me.

Enough with my dull life.

Enough with my twisted dreams which I always long for to happen.

I was taken down there, in that underground quarter, for a purpose.

And, somehow, at that moment, I thought I might just _strangle_ my grandfather.

"We'll give you time to consider all of this, Haruno." Tsunade said softly after a few moments, as she leaned back to her seat and allow herself a few more last sips from her drink. "We don't expect you to respond immediately. You should also consider consulting your grandfather about it, I advice. He can clarify the circumstances more clearly to you. He's been hiding them all for your safety, after all. And I hope you can somehow understand his abnormal ways."

I only remained staring at her in front of me, rather muted. There are so many questions roaming inside my mind I didn't know where to start.

(To be continued…)

**Note: **Okay, bloodlines are different in this story. I referred _all_ special and supernatural abilities in this story as bloodlines, even if they are not in the real Naruto story.

And for a simpler explanation of the two Mortis Associations, I've lined them up for you in case you didn't exactly understand:

**Mortis Guild **- A government society composed of skilled recruits which purpose is to take control and eliminate demi-humans. People who have bloodlines are wished to partake in the society for assistance and further advantage. Although one doesn't have to have a bloodline in order to be in it. One should only possess the skills which are required (such as expertise in various weaponries).

**Mortis Org** – a secret school organization under the authority of the government in Konoha Academy for students who might be the future Mortis Guild members. Its main purpose is to train its members as early as possible since the skills which have to be learned are more difficult and challenging for the average students. Taking control of demi-humans are also one of its primary target, thus, its members are also assigned to terminate them.

**Demi-humans** – considered as half-humans and half-demons. They were the results of Orochimaru's experiments for new life forms. They are after the annihilation of the human race, believing that the world needs a new breed of rulers.

**Bloodlines** – considered as the positive effect of Orochimaru's experiments. Rather than turning into demi-humans, the other people who were contaminated gained exceptional aptitudes (Such as the Sharinggan, Byaakugan, the healing prowess, etc.) They became the opposite of the demi-humans.


	4. A Path Out of Nowhere

000

000

000

**Chapter 4**

000

**A Path Out of Nowhere**

000

000

000

Saturday. 5:47 PM.

I only stood in front of a comic shelf, browsing comic books and graphic novels which were lined up. I was looking for a nice thing to read to get my mind off reality for a moment. I was really missing the province so much that I couldn't manage to do my assignments at home, so I only took off and tried to find a comic store somewhere. Luckily, I found one at the east side of the city. I somehow managed to ask some street folks about a few directions.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

I turned around and there was Kakashi. He was slightly bending over to see what I was trying to find. It's rather odd that even during weekends—when school is out—I would still see him somewhere.

"Kakashi-sensei—" I uttered.

"You go here often, Sakura?" he asked, smiling.

"Just discovered the place." I said, shaking my head. I glanced down and saw a small red book on his hand, which seemed to be entitled "Icha Icha Paradise".

_What a weird name._

"I usually drop by here, to check if they have new editions of my favorites." he said merrily, motioning to the small book he was holding. "But it's not the sort for your age." he added impishly.

I only mouthed the word. "Ohh…"

_It's a damn porn._

No wonder his male students seemed to be fond of it.

He suddenly glanced up above my head, through the glass walls of the small comic store.

I turned my head to see what he was looking at.

It seemed that Konoha Academy has been following me all over Tokyo: because right across the street, under a street post, were the goofballs of the seniors—Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

They seemed to be spraying paints against a wall at the alley, forming graffiti. The sky was already darkening, but you could still see what they were illustrating. Naruto, in particular, seemed to be drawing an ugly caricature of the school head. They seemed to be unaware that a Konoha professor was just watching them several yards away.

I tried to hide a laugh at the presence of Kakashi.

"Brats." Kakashi only mumbled in a small chuckle.

Chouji was holding a spray paint on one hand, and a nacho chips on the other. Kiba and Shikamaru both appeared to be snorting at Naruto's repulsive doodle. And Sasuke, who seemed to be rather quiet at his spot, was only reading the label of the blue spray paint on his hand, although he seemed to be thinking of something else aside from understanding the paint's brand.

"They're the top members of Mortis Org, but they're also the troublemakers of it." Kakashi hinted as he stood behind me, straightening up. His voice was low so that no one else in the comic store could hear what he was saying. He also knew I was still making my mind up of enlisting myself for the organization. It has only been a few days after my orientation with the school's headmistress. "Making Tsunade's head lose every once in a while seemed to be their habit. They often pick fights with other group of youngsters outside the school. Tsunade couldn't completely expel them since they're really the ones who takes home the accomplishments in Mortis Org."

I only watched them across the street.

They do seem to be the types that could cause commotions any minute, but Tsunade didn't say anything about their misbehaviors during my orientation. Maybe it was because she didn't want to discourage me to be a part of the society.

But Kakashi, however, seemed to be unproblematic about it.

Honestly, part of the reason why I wanted to clear my head for a moment was because of my situation about the Mortis Org. Organization Day will already be taking place on Monday, which leaves me one more day to decide if I'll sign up in it.

I wasn't able to consult my grandfather about it since he hasn't been home for almost three days since my school orientation. He was _really_ taking his time to set himself up to see me again.

_That old nincompoop_.

"Still haven't decided yet, have we?" Kakashi said, guessing my thoughts and shrugging his shoulders to me. "Don't worry too much. We won't throw you away if you're not really fit in Mortis Org. And besides," he gestured to the boys across the streets. "We have a lot of misfits inside it, too. We don't really discriminate students—well—not as long as they give proofs that they could still bring something worthy to the organization. It's only a matter of time you'll understand where you really belong and we'll guide you on the way."

"Does there come a time when someone has a bloodline and doesn't want to be part of the whole Mortis thing?" I asked curiously.

Kakashi stared at me for a minute, then looked back up.

"Sasuke's brother faced that kind of situation years ago." he murmured. I noticed that his eyes landed at Sasuke across the street.

I looked back at Sasuke at the alley as well. He seemed to have settled himself beside the street post, leaning against it as he just continued to stare at the cars which where passing by. The blue spray paint only dangled in his hold. He doesn't seem to be really aware of what his friends were doing there at all.

"His brother?" I asked.

_I didn't even know he has a brother._

Kakashi nodded, though his face now had turned a little serious. "Uchiha Itachi." he mumbled. "He rebelled against the whole situation about joining the Mortis unions. He was excellent in terms of skills, but we never really understand why he didn't want to be a part of it. He just snapped one day and left the organization."

Kakashi paused for a while, as if he was still unsure whether to tell it to me or not.

"The Uchiha bloodline has been one of the most popular bloodlines to be discovered, and they have been following the steps of their ancestors since the beginning. That's why Itachi's and Sasuke's parents wanted them to join the Mortis unions. It's amazing that a lot of the members of the Uchiha clan acquired it." Kakashi managed to continue, his voice growing quieter. "But Itachi didn't seem to follow this rule. He didn't want to serve the Mortis Guild. He rebelled against the whole situation about joining the Mortis unions. But his parents still forced him to… and that's why he ended up running away."

"And… Sasuke was left alone?"

Kakashi nodded. "Itachi have never been heard of after it. But there was a disturbing rumor earlier this year that he had begun lending his hand to the demi-humans."

"That would cause a leakage to the enemy, wouldn't it?"

Kakashi nodded again. "That's what we're trying to resolve now. We need to get our hands to Itachi as soon as possible."

I glanced up at Sasuke through the glass wall, who was now being hauled by Naruto, who seemed to be trying to make him draw something at the wall, too.

"How's Sasuke taking the situation?" I asked in a whisper.

Kakashi shrugged. "He's been silent about it. Doesn't really tell anyone what he's thinking. All I know is that he hated his brother for it. He was left to deal with all its consequences."

I didn't utter any further after his response.

Kakashi sighed and suddenly straightened up and placed his small book inside his pants' back pocket. "Well—I better be going too anyway, Sakura. Still have a lot of things to do at home. You'll be all right here by yourself?"

"'Course." I said, as I took my eyes off the senior boys across the street and bobbed my head to him. "I won't stay here for too long, anyway. Thanks for the small chitchat, Kakashi-sensei."

"No problem." he said as he started walking towards the door, carefully passing through the few people who were also reading books silently at their own spots. The small bell hanging above the door jingled as he pulled it open. "Oh—and say hello to your grandpa for me. Ciao!" he added before disappearing to it.

000

000

000

It was already past 7:00 in the evening when I got out of the comic shop. I first made sure that my classmates were already gone across the street before I came out of the small store. I didn't want them to see me since I'm not even sure what to say them.

But, unfortunately, during my walk on the way home, I got… _lost_.

Actually, I didn't remember how I got in that shop in the first place. All I know is I only got there by walking. It was a walk that nearly took me an hour.

In any case, I only found myself walking along a deserted street at a very quiet neighborhood which was already quite a distance from the heart of the city. The houses were gently lit inside, but it looked as if there was nobody in them. Street posts stood at the side street, illuminating the path as I strolled along.

Stars were already visible in the clear night sky. Although it looked magnificent, it was still different from the sky back in Hokkaido.

I only sighed glumly at that thought.

I really felt homesick. I missed the province a lot. I missed going up on the roof and just lie there, watching the stars all night, not caring about my problems.

The sound of the crickets could be heard as I continued to walk by. It didn't bother me since I was used to hearing them. But, then again, I suddenly halted when a cry echoed from the vicinity.

It was a different cry.

A hoarse cry.

And then, the sound was followed by supple thumps and tumbles.

I quickly looked up at the dim street ahead, where the muffled noise was coming from. It seemed like whatever or whoever it was, it was trying not to make the noise noticeable.

_Damn._

Is it a holdup?

I hurriedly looked around, but no one was there except me.

I cursed miserably.

I hurriedly turned around and started jogging towards the other way.

There was another husky cry, but I didn't turn around to look. I only continued to run.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

I was already starting to panic and I could hear my heartbeat pounding faster.

I yelped when I felt a hand suddenly pulled me to the side as I passed another corner.

"Shhh—keep it down, you little weasel— It's me—" an elderly voice shushed in the shadowy corner.

I couldn't scream further anyway since his hand was covering my mouth too tightly.

I quickly looked up and saw my grandfather.

"Grandpa—" I automatically gasped the moment he lifted his hand off my mouth. He was wearing a black tight suit which I've never seen him wear before.

I noticed something shimmered beside him in the shadows. I realized that he was holding a katana with his other hand.

"What the hell is that supposed to be for? And why—" I started to stammer, looking back up at him concernedly.

Granpa looked very serious. He was eyeing the edge of the wall alertly, where the street where I was just walking a minute ago was located, as if he was waiting for something to come out of it. I could even see the small beads of sweat on his face even in the shadows. From the looks of it, he must be doing some hard work for hours. His breathing was hard and fast.

He shushed me again.

I wasn't about to shut up until I heard another heavy thud from the street. It was as if something the size of a rhinoceros was slowly drawing closer.

And there, at the corner of the wall where we were hiding, I could see an enormous shadow reflected against the ground approaching. It was being emphasized due from the street light behind it.

**THUD… THUD…**

It was slowly coming closer and closer with each heavy footstep.

I grasped the other arm of my grandpa nervously.

He cautiously and quietly pulled me behind him, drawing me farther to the other corner as he stepped closer at the edge of the wall. His blade was tightly held by his other hand.

And then… there was silence.

The creature, whatever it was, had stopped moving.

Grandpa and I only stood there, still holding our breaths as we anticipated it to come.

The creature's shadow had also vanished from our sight.

For a moment, it was all quiet.

I drew my head closer to my grandfather. My hands were firmly gripped together against my chest. I could already feel drops of sweat forming on my forehead.

"Is it gone?" I whispered.

A raucous cry suddenly broke out and a huge creature stepped out from the edge of the wall, lunging itself toward us, breaking the edge of the wall into pieces. Its built was awfully thrice bigger than the average size of a human. Its eyes were red and its skin was very pale, almost white and gray. And it had black markings and insignias around its body like tattoos. It had thorns coming out of its forehead and had long fangs in its mouth that suddenly stuck out. It was like a hybrid of a human and a beast.

I fell backward as my grandfather attacked forward. He held out his blade as he jumped off the ground, aiming for the creature's throat.

I only gaped at them as I lied there on the ground.

_A demi-human?_

Grandpa ducked his head as an enormous arm swung over him and crushed the wall at their side.

"GRANDPA!"

With another turn, he leapt off the ground once again and thrust his sword into the creature's throat. A spray of blood spewed out of the air and both of them tumbled down onto the ground.

The demi-human was left choking as it lied there on the cemented floor. It was giving out a weak cry like a muffled animal. I could see its long fingers grasping its sliced throat. But after several seconds, it had finally stopped moving and only remained lying there on the ground. Its eyes slowly went blank.

My grandfather only stood a few feet away from it, still panting and staring at the freshly murdered creature. Blood only dripped off the katana on his hand.

After a few breaths, I silently stood up. I couldn't take my eyes off the dead demi-human. I was clutching the side of my blouse firmly and I could feel the cold sweat slowly running down my face.

It was frightening and disturbing. I knew I was frightened since I was left staring like a foolish child. I didn't shake or cry in fright. I have managed to calm myself down since I was in the presence of my grandfather.

"You all right, Sakura?" my Grandpa panted quietly as he finally turned to me.

I managed to nod mutedly. And after a few seconds, I tried to speak.

"That's a…"

My words only trailed off.

My grandfather only nodded back.

"A demi-human." He murmured, looking back at the lifeless creature. He suddenly inserted his hand in his pocket, drew out and flicked open his cellular phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds, he spoke to someone on it. "Task is already done. I finally found Utaro Ouji. The spot is at the sixth block of Kattoun Street, south Tokyo. How long can you fix the spot and the corpse?... I see… Yes, there's a witness—" My grandfather glanced at me as he continued to speak. "—my granddaughter. I'll take care of it. Just be sure to be here in seven minutes."

He hung the phone after it and placed it back in his pocket.

He turned back to me.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Sakura—though I don't know what you're doing here in the first place." He said in matter-of-fact tone, as if the whole situation was normal to him. "You shouldn't be here."

"I got lost on the way home." I stuttered, still standing there like a statue on my place.

"Don't worry, I already called the Mortis Guild and help would soon be on the way." He said, turning back at the dead demi-human. He walked toward it and tapped his blade against its unmoving arm to see if it was really dead.

He sighed after it and muttered exhaustingly. "I guess we really need to talk then, huh?"

000

000

000

It didn't take long and two large black vans soon screeched in a halt at the street where we stood as we guarded the place before anyone could see the dead creature. About eight people in white coats and suits soon got out from it. Some of them went straight to the corpse, and my grandfather had spoken to a dark haired woman with the name of Anko. By the looks of it, she must be one of the high rankings of Mortis Guild.

The demi-human was hurriedly placed in the larger van. The people in white suits handled it like some sort of experiment. They only looked but didn't speak to me since they were in a hurry. They managed to clean the mess in a short moment, leaving the broken street wall there. And after having a quick talk with my grandfather, they soon disappeared afterward. The two black vans drove back away into the dim night.

My grandfather also managed to change back to his civilian clothing inside one of the vehicles. He ushered me back toward home in a short while. He quickly stopped at a coffee shop on our way home and bought a pair of hot chocolate for the two of us to relax a bit.

Both of us remained silent for quite a while. It was either we were both exhausted or we were just too uncomfortable to start an explanation.

And after a moment of stillness, I finally uttered.

"You should start talking now." I said a little coldly.

Grandpa already seemed to know that I'd question him since he only took a sip of his hot chocolate serenely with his eyes closed, like what he always does. He only spoke after swallowing it down.

"So, tell me, what did Tsunade said to you?" he asked wearily as we walked along the sidewalks, passing by shops that were already closing one by one since the day was already ending. A hot chocolate in a paper cup were both in our hands.

"Well…" I began to say silently. "She just told me about the whole Mortis unions and how it all began."

He nodded. "I see… So…what do you think about it?"

I suddenly stopped on my tracks.

"What do I think about it?! You should've been home days ago!" I yelled out of the blue, gripping the cup tighter in my hand. He also stopped and turned around to look at me even if he seemed all worn out to deal with me. "I was lost! What was I supposed to do after it? I didn't know what to believe! You're my grandfather and you were supposed to tell me what this is all about! And you haven't been home after it when I needed you! You only weaseled out of the situation!"

Grandpa sighed in exhaustion.

"I can't help it if there was a call in the middle of the day during your orientation and asking me to terminate this demi-human on the loose!" he spoke in a more of a sarcastic manner. "And I tell you, it wasn't that easy to locate him. That monster Ouji had already assassinated two civilians and we guess its primary target was really a politician. I've been trailing his ass for days." he added in a lower voice.

I only scowled back at him.

"I was planning to finish the task yesterday, but it all got out of hand." he reasoned out. He nodded again in agreement. "And I know I have a lot of responsibility to you as your grandfather and as your only family member who knows about all of this. And I apologize for my lateness."

"Well, you're right about that." I muttered disappointedly. I continued to walk along the sidewalks anyway and he did as well. "In any case, Tsunade-sama is asking me to try out for the Mortis Org—and she already knows I am your granddaughter. And hell—I didn't even know you were part of their so-called guild which I didn't even know existed! How can I deal with all of it? You just threw me in this bizarre school which appeared to have a secret society that I don't even know about! And they're suddenly asking me to sign up because you suspect that I have this BLASTED BLOODLINE!" I screamed in frustration, a frustration I've been holding for days since that weird school orientation of mine.

My grandfather quickly shushed me for the third time that day when a few people that were also passing by glanced at us.

"And here I thought you're an introvert—" my grandfather hissed mockingly.

I ignored him and continued walking faster now.

"You should just calm down. You still have options, you know. And I'm just doing this to protect you." Grandpa said as he caught up to my paces.

We turned to a corner of a restaurant. Tokyo was very much alive during night time. Street lights and city lights were illuminated in various shades and colors.

We were already passing by a park when I managed to spoke to him again.

"How did you end up in that position anyway?" I asked moodily. My head was rather bowed low.

It took him a few seconds to answer.

"Well, I've been working in the squadrons for the government officials for years and when the Mortis unions were formed, I was transferred to it. I was accepted due to my skills and abilities—but I'm not related to any bloodline or any of that sorts. I was accepted mainly because of my abilities." he simply responded, more of proud than humble.

"But why didn't you tell it to mom or dad?"

He just simply shrugged. "It was unnecessary. I don't want anyone to get involve in this kind of job unless it _is_ really necessary."

"And you let me be involved in this only because you think I have a bloodline?" I almost laughed in a mocking way, as if the idea was a joke.

"Well, yours is different. From what I sense, you have a different wave of chakra."

"What?"

"Chakra." he repeated wearily. "More like body waves. It's like an ability to do more things with your body. Like an energy." he explained in a lazy manner. "You'll understand it when you get into Mortis Org."

"You're not making any sense."

"I wasn't really planning to enter you to Konoha Academy since I might be wrong, anyway." Grandpa continued to say. "But since it turned out that your father had a contract here in Tokyo for his work, I just thought: 'Then again, why not I just enter you in it?'. I thought it wouldn't really matter if we find out that you don't have a bloodline in the end than to risk having you away from Mortis Org while you really _have_ a bloodline. It'll be much risky with that state."

I just continued to listen.

"And for some reason, I know you're not the type of girl who would go blurting out about this secret organization in the public if it turned out that you don't have a bloodline." he added sheepishly.

And after a minute as we walk along, I finally sighed.

"All right, I'll sign up in the Mortis Org." I muttered, still staring down at the ground. My arms were folded together as I still held my cup. Grandpa's head quickly turned to me. "But I don't see what good will I bring to it." I shrugged my shoulders and continued to talk without any pause, my eyes still fixed on the ground. "It's not like I'm an expert when it comes to these kind of things you deal with. And good God, I don't even know what to do with these demi-humans you people handle."

"You'll get use to it after a while of training." Grandpa said, and I could sense a small grin in his old and wrinkled face with my agreement. "And besides, I think Tsunade will handle you with care. She'll make sure you'll have a strict and fine training." He glanced up at the dark sky, where thousands of gleaming stars like diamonds could already be spotted. "Hm… I'm guessing she'll give you a one-on-one training with one of the excellent trainers of Mortis Org in order for you to catch up."

"But what if I can't do it? And what if mom and dad finds out about all of this?"

"Huh, they won't." Grandpa smirked in a confident manner and turned back to me as he started massaging his chin. "I'm your grandfather, if you've already forgotten, silly brat."

000

000

000


	5. Enlist

**Chapter 5**

**Enlist**

Monday.

"Forehead girl!"

I just took a step from the school gate and found Ino dashing towards me with her teeth flashing brightly in a smile. Her blonde hair was tied in its usual ponytail.

"Ino-pig." I teased as she landed beside me.

She drew out her tongue at me. "So, thrilled to sign up for Mortis Org?"

I can barely think about it since the colorful banners and paper laces that were hanging all over the school already grabbed my attention. Most were in flashy colors: yellow, neon green, bright red and blue. There were already small booths lined up below the banners and dozens of students were already there, signing up for different organizations of Konoha Academy. There were lines of people forming at the sports society and technology organization booths.

"Have you already signed up for anything?" I asked Ino as we walked toward the collection of booths. It ranges from cooking clubs to art guilds.

She shook her head. "Nah. I didn't sign up for anything new this year. I'm sticking with only Mortis Org. I just renewed my registration, that's all. This will be our last school year so I think it's kinda weird to start a new membership in other clubs."

The artworks posted around the art guild booth caught my eyes. There were sketches and painted materials that seemed interesting to try. I thought about entering, but I wouldn't probably have enough time to participate in its activities.

There was also a pair of gigantic speakers along with loud, rock music blaring from it. The music society stood next to it and I could see several students with dyed hairs stood around it, handing out posters and registration forms. Gaara was there, trying to keep the sounds in tune. There was a whole rack of CDs beside him. I heard he was both a member in the music and art clubs, and was also in Mortis Org. I envied his abilities.

Classes would also start late today since it was Organization Day. The school staff wanted to give the students enough time to bond with the other clubs.

In any case, Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten already knew about my awkward orientation with the headmistress and how I had to join the Mortis Org. They were excited to see me enlist since I was the only fresh member in the senior level. For my part, I thought it was rather embarrassing since I'm the only one who seemed to have been left behind among our batch. And, again, I cursed my grandfather for that.

"Come on, the Mortis Org booth is this way!" Ino yanked my hand and started dragging me farther down the line of booths.

We came to a halt in front of a clean, white booth. There was not much to see in it except a huge white cloth where the Mortis Org symbol (the pair of commas swirling around a dot, like the one I saw in the computer screen during my meeting with Tsunade) was painted in black which was draped across its table. Among all the booths present in the event, it was the one which differ the most because of its spotless appearance.

At first, I thought there was no line in its membership table. But, then again, I found the lines of students stood a few yards away from the booth. It seemed that there were too many students that were signing up that they won't fit at the given space in front of the booth. I could see Rock Lee, Naruto and Kiba were already wrestling their way to give the new students the membership forms.

"AAACK! DON'T GRAB MY ASS!" I could hear Naruto screaming at the middle as he tried to fix the forms in his grip. Several freshmen students were already trying to seize it from him. Some of them were even hard to see if it were really the forms they were going after. "I swear I felt someone down there! Keep your distance from ME!"

"Step aside! Don't be too hasty with the forms! We'll give each one of you, okay?!" Kiba was yelling as he pushed a few students on his way.

Hinata and a blonde girl with short, clipped hair whom I remembered goes by the name Temari, guarded the booth unperturbedly. They were laughing and watching the three boys struggle their way through the horde of students.

"Only a few of them will get through the society officially, though." Temari said.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted me as she slid a membership form carefully across the table to me. "You can sign up here, but don't let anyone notice you." she whispered with a small smile, motioning to the cluster of loud students near the booth.

"Thanks." I grinned and hurriedly started filling out the form. Ino was blocking it from the other students' view.

By the time I was finished, Rock Lee was already retreating back to the booth exhaustedly.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." he greeted me too with a wide smile. He has been one of the nicest classmates to me since I showed up in the school.

"Ohayou, Lee."

"So, I heard you're going to sign up. You'll enjoy staying here. It would just take a while for you to adjust."

"Seems like it."

He hesitated for a moment before uttering. "If you need any help in training, feel free to ask me." A hint of pink flushed on his cheeks.

"Oh—er—sure, Lee." I tried to smile.

It was odd since those students who were at the top ranks in Tsunade's file weren't there at all—and that includes Sasuke and some of the others. I assume they thought they were probably too good to guard the booth anyway.

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun is today." Ino spoke, looking around us.

Heck, we're almost thinking alike now.

She sighed. "Well, I think he's probably hiding somewhere where his fan girls can't find him. They go crazy at events like this—tailing him like a bunch of lunatics." she laughed.

And it appeared to be true, since I just noticed a flock of giggling girls ahead of us, at the part where they were serving sweets and beverages. They seemed to be surveying the school grounds eagerly like a gang of tittering vultures.

I jutted down the last word Professor Kurenai just stated before the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. And, like my other classes, I wasn't able to give her the correct answer when she asked me about proper Bloodline rules.

_Go to library and research about bloodlines, demi-humans and hidden government decrees._ I quickly scribbled in my notepad before standing up from my seat.

Nowadays, it was already normal for me to feel lost. Sometimes I often wonder if I was just imagining things. When I told my Grandpa that I would sign up for Mortis Org, he had soon started clarifying to me the whole situation and what the rules were. We started having talks during his coffee break back at home, but there were still some stuff he hasn't mention to me yet. He has a very disorganized schedule since Mortis Guild calls him every now and then. I still wake up to find him gone early in the morning, and my parents had already given up on trying to peek on his private matters.

I headed to my locker to put back my heavy textbooks. As I opened it, I found a small note inside that was written with irregular letters in pen ink:

_Meet me at the roof deck of the main building after your class. I'll be your training instructor._

_-Kakashi_

Under his name was a doodle of his smiling face.

I gawked at it for a moment.

As far as I know, he was Naruto's and Sasuke's training instructor in Mortis Org. I've heard Ino talked about it. And if that's so, then I'll be with those two troublemakers?

I cringed. _God Almighty_.

I could see myself being whipped my ass for my pathetic performance in my training. And what more could I do in front of that attractive Uchiha boy.

"Hey, what d'you have there?" Ino suddenly looked over my shoulders to peer at what I was holding. Her locker was next to mine.

"Oooh. So you're going to start training already?" she yelped eagerly, seizing the note from my grasp and reading it again. She was rocking her heels back and forth with enthusiasm. "And you'll have Kakashi-sensei as your mentor! That means you'll be training with- Now that's unfair!"

I couldn't imagine myself training with that blonde goofball and that dark snob. I would be a laughing stock.

Ino continued to talk most to herself. "Now why did I got Shika and Chouji as my group mates in the org, anyway? All they do is sleep and eat. That's not fair at all."

She sighed and patted my back. "I think you're lucky, if you ask me. You can get to see him train and sweat and—"

"I doubt it." I groaned.

I only saw Sasuke in class today and never at the grounds were the event was being held. He sits a few chairs away from me during class, but I don't think he ever notices me being there. He looks smart by the way he answers questions which the professors asks him. He speaks sometimes, but mostly to his friends.

I could hear his name mentioned by girls from the corridors to the canteen. And I think it was because of it that's why my thoughts drift towards him at times. We've never really spoken, though. He was quite an enigma to anyone who's not close to him.

But as the day passes since I got here in Tokyo, I was getting more curious about him.

And now, I was on my way to meet Kakashi and I might meet him there too, along with Naruto. It was already late afternoon and most of the students were already packing up the mess they made at the grounds during the small event.

I pushed the door which leads to the roof deck of the building open and a gush of wind met my face.

I've never been to a school's roof deck before. And I think it was an odd meeting place for training.

The sky was a mixed color of orange, yellow and purple because of the sinking sun. You wouldn't notice the sky too much here in the city, compared to the province. Dozens of buildings and towers stood everywhere, blocking the scene of the sky from below. Yet you can see widely the surrounding areas of the academy from that spot, being on top of one of the tallest buildings of the school.

I stepped outside and soon saw two figures in silhouettes having a tussle against each other across the wide space. The sun was too bright at where I stood and I couldn't see them clearly.

I can still recognize them. With that spiky hair and that messy blonde one, there're only two people whom I know have that features.

"I see you got my note, Sakura."

My head turned to the corner and saw Kakashi standing at the edge, leaning against a line of metal bars that were made at the edges of the roof deck. The whole set was waist-high.

"Yeah, I did, Kakashi-sensei." I nodded.

"You're dead!" I heard Naruto's voice sounded. I turned back to where I was watching a moment ago and found him diving his fist toward Sasuke from atop. I could see bluish air waves emitting from it. It's a _chakra_, I remembered my Grandpa told me the other day. He missed and hit the floor instead, giving a round crack on its surface.

"In your dreams, moron." Sasuke smirked as he regained his stance and attacked Naruto from below, his fist hitting his jaw hard. Naruto went flying a few yards away and hit the rough floor.

I only stood there and watched them.

Both of them were fast. _Too_ fast for an average student.

I remembered the other night when I first saw my Grandpa killed a demi-human. Their movements were just as fast as his. A normal person won't be able to do that.

Naruto stood up from the floor and wiped a streak of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. His uniform was already a mess. His neck tie dangled loosely around his collar.

"Not bad." he leered with an impish grin. He took a step forward. "I'll smash your nose in my next attack."

"Not if I break yours first." Sasuke sneered. His uniform was also ruffled, but his face still looked free from any bruises.

"Okay, fellas, that's enough for today." Kakashi interrupted, stepping between them with his arms folded. "We wouldn't want this to turn into something personal now, would we? And besides, you've got yourselves a new teammate."

It was only then that Sasuke and Naruto noticed me standing there near the exit door. Both their heads spun to me.

"Oh, hiya Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved gleefully at me, standing straight from his attack posture. He suddenly looked as if he hadn't just been to a brawl with his friend. A dot of blood was still on the side of his mouth.

Sasuke, on the other hand, just stared at me.

"So it's true then. I heard the old hag handed you under Kakashi's supervision for your training." Naruto said as he skipped toward me like a small kid and left Sasuke standing at the other side of the place. His hair was bright yellow due to the glow of the sun. "It's kinda getting dull with only me and Sasuke around anyway. I'm glad you're with us now! Hehe!" he slapped my back merrily.

He has been fond of me since my first day in school. I was just starting to get along with him because of his boisterous laugh and silly jokes which makes me want to punch him sometimes. He was rather childish deep down.

"Likewise." I smiled.

"Is the training over for today?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, his face was a bit damped of sweat.

"Well—yeah, I guess you and Naruto can be off now if you want to." Kakashi nodded. "Sakura has a lot of catching up to do so I'll handle her for now."

Sasuke gave one nod. "Right. Then, I'll be off." he said and started walking toward the exit door as he arranged back his twisted neck tie.

"Hey, wait—you're going already?" Naruto called him beside me. "She just got here. Don't you want to stay a little longer as a team?"

"Still need to practice with my guitar. The band competition is already next month." Sasuke said as he rumpled his hair with his hand. He took one last look at me, and I couldn't help not to look away from his gaze. He appears to look at me differently. I've never seen him stare at someone like that, even at his friends. "Later." he only muttered before exiting to the door.

Naruto pouted his mouth after the door slammed close. "Hmph—snobbish bastard." He mumbled. His eyes quickly brightened when he turned to me. "Don't worry about that, Sakura-chan. He's not just used to meeting new people, especially if it's in the same team with him. He'll come around." He stretched his arms upward and I could hear his joints cracking. "On the other hand, I'll stay here with you for a moment. I know what it feels like to be a newbie in this sort of thing." he exhaled noisily.

He, then, propped himself down to sit on the cemented floor and gave a big yawn.

Soon, Kakashi started explaining to me the basic skills that I need to master by next month. He said that I'll be starting to train without any weaponry first. He told me how to strengthen my chakra and be aware of all my five senses. He would give lectures about demi-humans in the following weeks, too. Naruto only sat there with me, listening to all the things he already knew. He liked interfering with Kakashi every now and then, and I think he was just keeping me entertained the whole time.

"Just because you're not good with both attack and defense physically, it doesn't mean you're not good with handling your chakra." Kakashi said to me at one moment. "It's vital to know how much chakra you should release in every attack. Some Rogues actually use it for strength. For example, if a five year old kid knows how to control his chakra, he can break a thick wall by just using it, and not by any muscle strength that you see some muscular dope would do."

"You'll be amazed of how deep you can cut with only a pocket knife with you after you get the hold of it." Naruto whispered beside me as we sat on the floor.

My first session with them only lasted a short while. It was almost night time when Kakashi dismissed us. He asked us to meet him after class the next day for practice. In addition, he asked me to check if my body was in proper condition for physical training.

"So… d'you think you _can_ dig it?" he said to me before leaving.

And thus, my training began.

Tuesday.

Thursday.

Friday.

Back to Monday in school. And then Tuesday again.

One more week slid by.

Nonetheless, the days soon started passing by. I was adjusting with my new life in the city little by little. My one-on-one training with Kakashi had started off, and I've never been this physically active in my life. I meet the team every time our classes have finished, and I start with body work outs.

Small exercises weren't that big a deal, but the real problem began when I started learning attack and defense. And it isn't much help when your opponent is the instructor.

I hit the ground most of the time.

I hit.

And hit.

And hit…

Kakashi pays more extra time with me than with Sasuke and Naruto since both of them were already good enough to be left alone. I needed the training most.

Sasuke didn't show any interest with me being there and only watched me from the distance. Naruto, on the other hand, kept on cheering for me.

However, I soon felt the pressure in the next several days. My body had started to ache and get swollen. Both my parents shortly noticed my discomfort, and asked me once if I was having an extra work after class when I came home a little late than my usual dismissal time, tired and feeling low.

000

000

000

**THUD!**

My back was knocked down on the ground once more. I stayed lying there for a moment, breathing heavily. My whole body was perspiring from the heat of the filthy ground.

"Stand up!" Kakashi yelled at me. He stood above me with his arms crossed, his pornographic book swayed in his other hand, waiting for my next attack. "Your moves are too predictable. Stand up and do it, again!"

I already imagined he would be stricter in training than in class.

I sat up, feeling my arms and legs throbbing with fatigue. My knees quivered as I tried to stand on my feet again. I could feel scratches and bruises along my skin underneath the cloth. I was panting and couldn't speak clearly.

We had been training for hours now, that sunny Saturday afternoon. There were no classes and we were practicing at the small court behind the back building. I was relieved that we were training here, and not in the huge court at the middle of the school. At least here, not much people could see my weak attempts in a small fight.

_As if I could win at this point_. I irritably thought.

It was also a good thing that both Sasuke and Naruto weren't there today to see me fall over and over again. They've already seen me knocked down on the ground countless times already. I supposed they were already off somewhere, chilling out merrily. Kakashi didn't give them extra training since they were already used to it.

I stood straight and swiftly charged toward Kakashi once again, aiming at his neck. But before my hand could strike the side of it, he had already vanished from his spot.

"Too slow." I heard his voice from behind me.

And the next thing I knew my face was already smacked down on the blistering ground. He hit me behind my back. I started coughing afterward.

Kakashi only looked at me for a moment, scratching his head. He wasn't in his usual school staff uniform: he was only wearing a pair of T-shirt and brown pants. He sighed after seeing me cough even more.

"Okay then, that's enough for today, Sakura." he said to me gentler now, removing his stern approach after seeing me looking all worn out. He offered me his hand to help me stand up. "You've been practicing all week."

I managed to stand up and began sweeping dusts all over me.

"I hope this isn't pushing you to quit. I know it's… well… hard. But it's just the beginning." he said as he stood up and watched me arrange myself, even if I know it won't make that much difference to what I really looked like at that moment. "You have to get used to it."

"I'm trying." I spoke in a gruff manner since my throat was already dry. I felt my vision blurring a bit.

"Can you keep on standing up?"

I nodded.

I have a huge pride.

"Well, you can go now and clean yourself up in the washroom." he said, still looking at me as if I'm about to faint any second now. A part of it was pity. "I'll give you a break tomorrow. I'll see you on Monday."

I felt numb as I stepped out of the washroom. I felt like I was in a daze. I've never felt this lifeless before. I didn't speak nor smile at anyone on my way back to my locker room. There were only a few people in the corridors that day. My towel hung on my shoulders and my dirty clothes were placed inside a tiny bag which dangled on my hold.

At least the cold shower eased the throbbing pain of the bruises in my legs and elbows. I already changed into a pair of pastel shirt and jeans.

I walked slow and only stared down at the floor on my way to my locker, not noticing what was going on around me. I could feel my hair still soaking wet.

I felt so… weak.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

I didn't feel the whole pressure of my situation… until now.

Things are not the same anymore.

Now I'm lost. So very lost.

My whole body was throbbing in pain. It has been like that ever since I signed up for Mortis Org.

Since I signed up, I have been feeling sore and pressured. I couldn't even do my homework and assignments properly anymore. My parents are now being suspicious of my actions. Grandpa was the only one who was there to cover for me. He was helping me ease my body pains by giving me some small medications to lessen the pain.

I was lacking of exercise, after all. I was never the type to be good in physical activities ever since I was little.

But what stings more, is the fact that a lot of my classmates were able to surpass this. A lot of them were already official members of Mortis Org. Even the shy Hinata was already part of it. Ino and Ten Ten are still both improving themselves to be officially admitted in it, but even so, I know they will become real members of it sooner or later. Their only advised to me is to keep my mind focus. And that body aches are just normal.

But where will I place myself, then?

It wasn't that bad for them since they already know about Mortis Org and demi-humans since the beginning.

And I didn't…

My Grandfather was a well-known Rogue, and I am far from being like him. I'm his granddaughter and I couldn't seem to grasp this whole thing at all. And it has been more than a month since my orientation… since the weird introduction about this other world.

I shortly arrived in front of my locker, and instead of opening it, I only leaned my forehead against its cold, beige-painted surface. I dropped my petite bag onto the floor. I sighed and just closed my eyes exhaustedly, leaning my forehead against my locker.

I have a lot more things to worry about other than this blasted training. We'll have short tests next week and I haven't even read my textbooks yet. I'm already in my fourth year in college and I wouldn't want to be dropped.

"Already planning to quit?" a male voice suddenly spoke far from my side.

I leaned away from my locker and my eyes met a pair of onyx ones.

Uchiha Sasuke stood several lockers away from my right. His own locker was open and he was strapping a thorny, leather bracelet around his left wrist. He wore a white shirt and black khaki pants. Compared to my state, he looked clean and smells good.

I didn't think he was in school today. I thought he was with Naruto and the others, having fun somewhere else.

_What the hell is he doing here_…

There was an airy smirk on his face, as if he was having a good time seeing me all messed up and looking wretched.

No one was there in the locker hall except the two of us. I was already getting used to seeing him everyday in class, but never this alone with only me in the area.

I swallowed and steadied my voice. "No."

He seemed to know what was going on inside my mind.

"Huh." he grunted with his egotistic smirk he was rather famous of. He continued to fumble with his wrist and didn't even meet my eyes when he spoke. "You know, it would be easy for everyone if you'd just quit. That way, the school staff and the students could get back to their typical lives. That idiot Naruto and I could have Kakashi instructing us with more advanced weaponries if you'd just stop and leave everything where they were."

I felt one of my eyebrows arching.

I knew from my first day in this goddamn school that he was never the friendly type. But I didn't know that he was this rude and straightforward.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not planning to quit." I said.

"That sucks, then." he mocked, still paying attention to his stupid wristlet. He couldn't seem to put it neatly around his wrist. But I suspected he was just doing it so he could have a reason to stay there longer and mock me.

I turned back to my locker and hastily open it so I could leave before I lose my temper. I have no idea what this guy is up to.

"I bet you won't even last 'til next month." he continued to say, tilting his head to the side. "Isn't it obvious that the school doesn't usually accept students in their senior years? That's because it would just be a waste of time for the transferees to catch up with the other seniors. They would only be a hindrance to those who're already experienced enough to learn advanced skills. They should just go back to being freshmen. It's just worthless."

I shoved my towel and small bag back inside my locker and slammed it close with a loud sound that echoed around the quiet hall.

"What's it with you, then?" I asked in a louder tone. My eyes were already glowering at him. I wasn't this short-tempered before.

My sudden fuming caught his whole attention. He finally stopped fastening his wristlet and looked straight to me with his eyes. He closed his locker with a weak sound.

"What's it with me?" he repeated and faced me entirely. "I wouldn't want anything to do with you, except that you're messing with my training. I don't know why the hell they gave you to our team. Mortis Org doesn't need any more members."

With that statement, my tongue finally got loose.

"Oh—and just because you're top of the society means they need you?" I said furiously. "I've never ask them to give me to your goddamn team. I didn't even know they have such teams! And it's none of your business whether I'd quit or not. It's easy for you to say that because you've been here for what—a decade?" I scowled at him from head to foot disdainfully. "You may be good with your skills, but that doesn't mean you'll always get your way. Not all people are as conceited as you." I blurted it fast like shooting bullets.

And I was amazed of how much I could say when most of the time I don't speak that much.

With four swift strides he closed the gap between us, and the next thing I knew he was gripping my chin and his face was inches from mine. My back was pressed against the locker and he stood tall before me, blocking my view from anything other than him. His eyes were piercing and mine widened in surprise.

I've never seen him this close. His skin was perfect and smooth. I could see the pupil of his eyes from there. It had dark brown and gray tinges, almost black. I could feel the edges of his bangs against my forehead, and smell his scent.

He really looked handsome. He looked threatening, with his spiky hair and lean figure, but his face was carved flawlessly. His eyebrows were drawn together in a glare, but there was a trace of innocence in it. Along with anger.

"Don't talk so big, newbie." he snarled, his eyes never left mine. He tightened his hold around my chin and I could already feel it reddening. He stood inches taller than me and my face was looking up at him. A tiny gap only stood between our lips, where I could feel his breathing. He was intimidating. "For all you know, you might already be gone from here in the next few days."

"What makes you think that? It's only the beginning." I kept my feet on the ground even if I could barely speak with his stiff hold around my chin.

A part of me was in shock, because I didn't know that this guy could be so dark and menacing. He didn't falter nor look away from my gaze.

The corner of his lips twisted in a mocking smile. "We'll see about that."

I only stood straight between him and the locker.

"You've got some will for someone who doesn't really know anything about the underworld." he scorned, surveying my whole face with his dark eyes. I could feel his warm breath against my face. I tried to break free from his grip, but he kept my face still with his fingers. He gave one intimidating chuckle before mumbling. "You won't make it in the society. You will just be the same transferee like the others who didn't make it. That's all you are. And I'll be keeping my eyes on _you_ from now on."

He let go of me in a flash after that, and left me staring after him as he walked away from the locker hall. He already disappeared as I tried to recover my posture.

I touched my chin and could still feel his firm grasp around it. It was still warm and flushed. I blinked a few times.

I cursed.

It was Uchiha Sasuke…

_Big trouble._

000

000

(_To be continued…_)


	6. Individuals

000

000

**Chapter 6**

000

**Individuals**

000

000

"I heard she's the new girl in Sasuke's team."

"What's she doing here, anyway?"

"How did she get in?"

I could here some girls whispering behind my back as I walked down the corridors to my first class the following week. I kept my face unmoving as I continued my way.

_Stupid fan girls and their stupid clubs_. I grumbled in my head.

I couldn't believe that that Uchiha have so many die-hard stalkers that always keep themselves updated on every news and rumors about him. The freshest one was that he now has a female teammate, and, unluckily, that was me. And I've already noticed it a few days ago that some girls had started looking and following me suspiciously. It was getting annoying. They looked like a bunch of predators and scavengers.

"Morning, Sakura." Hinata greeted me as I walked in the classroom and sat next to her.

"Morning." I tried to break my stony face. I slumped my bag on my desk and sat on the seat grumpily.

"Something wrong?" she asked after noticing my irritated actions.

I sighed. "Nothing." I drew my head closer to her to hiss. "Just how many fan girls does that airhead Uchiha have in this freaking school?"

Hinata tried not to laugh and only shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure. I can always spot one stalking him in and out of campus, just like Neji's. They're almost everywhere."

"Oh, hell, they are. Obsessive, maniac fan girls." I cursed again under my breath. I scanned my eyes around the classroom, but the unique features of the spiky, black hair was nowhere to be found. Sasuke seemed to be skipping the first class today. What else can you expect from a self-centered rogue.

I only propped my notepad open and started doodling some mutated, unidentified living things.

Naruto sat on a vacant desk near us. His face was drawn into a frown and his hands were rubbing his belly sympathetically.

"Hungryyy…" he groaned.

Hinata seemed to have heard his grunts too, and drew out a wrapped chocolate bar from her bag and nervously held it out for him. I could see her face flushed at once.

"Here. You can have it." she said delicately.

She suddenly turned like a little admirer from the way she was acting.

Naruto looked at her pale hand, which was holding a rectangular bar, for a second. "You're not gonna eat it?" he asked, his blue eyes were all round.

Hinata shook her head. "I don't mind."

Naruto gave her a big, blinding smile and took it. He hastily tore it open and sank his humongous teeth on it. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. I was on a hurry to get to class on time that I had to skip breakfast." he smiled after swallowing.

000

000

000

I fumbled around every pocket of my uniform, and still couldn't find my locker keys. I already dumped all my things from my school bag and, still, there was no trace of it. I only stood at the locker hall.

My next class was about to start in fifteen minutes and I need my textbooks inside my locker. Professor Ibiki is very sensitive when it comes to punctuality, and I'm not planning to try my luck on that. He looks scary, with all his scars and deep set of eyes and all. Not to mention that I'm a little left behind in his class so I really need the textbooks.

I tried to calm myself, and sighed.

I've just used my locker the other day after my training with Kakashi. My dirty clothes were even in there. And if I remember correctly, I put them inside my jeans' pockets that day. But then again, I didn't notice the keys inside them that night when I took them off to change into my pajamas.

It must've fallen out on my way home.

However, I recalled putting them with my jeans because I _know_ that it has a pair of _safer _pockets, the ones which has buttons, so it's more unlikely that I would just accidentally drop it somewhere.

Okay, so… before going home that Saturday, I took a shower and headed to my locker. I couldn't pay much attention to what I was doing because I already felt so used up, and not to mention, I bumped into that stuck-up Uchiha who just made my day. And I—

Oh—_Darn._

I felt my eyes suddenly blazed.

It was really quite unlikely for me to lose the blasted keys in my pockets by mistake, unless _someone_ took it from it.

000

000

000

I furiously trudged across the side of the field with my backpack swaying rapidly behind my back.

There were groups of seniors playing soccer in the field. Rock Lee saw me and waved, not noticing the zooming soccer ball right toward him and hit the side of his face with a thump.

A number of enthusiastic girls were also watching them at the side. Some of them were even screaming their names as if there was a real match going on. From the looks of it, the players were just practicing.

I continued my heavy stomping, and finally found the one familiar head I was irately looking for.

Sasuke was just heading toward the back of the field, where the drinking fountains were. He didn't notice me arrived and I hurriedly followed him.

He was drinking from one of the fountains when I caught up with him. His head was bowed low and I couldn't really see his face. He wore a plain shirt and sweat pants, one of its end was rolled up just under his ankle.

"You're really a smart-ass jerk, aren't you? Where the hell are my locker keys?" I demanded angrily at him as soon as I landed at his side.

He didn't look surprise to see me there at all. He simply pulled back his head from where he was drinking, and gave me an uninterested look.

"Dunno what you're talking about, loser." he said smugly and bent his head back to sip again from the thin, running water.

"I know you took it! Don't play dumb with me!" I yelled, standing there like an enraged statue. I know dirty games like this in schools. I've been played and fooled like this during my high school years.

He ignored me and only drank at the small fountain.

I counted to three. And when he still didn't say anything, I shoved my hand to where he was pressing the tap and pushed it irritably. The water instantly squirted in large amount and spattered over his face.

"What the fuck—" he hissed as he hastily pulled his head back.

He finally faced me with his aggravated eyes. His face and the front of his hair were now both dripping wet.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY LOCKER KEYS?" I yelled at him louder. His glare wasn't that intimidating to me now. I didn't get to attend my next class because of him. And I'm very certain I'm right of accusing him.

He must've taken it from my pockets at the locker hall the other day without me noticing. There's no one to be suspected other than him. It couldn't have been Ino and the others.

_Sneaky bastard_.

He didn't wipe his soaked face and only looked at me for a moment. I expected him to explode at me. But then, his lips only curved in that lopsided smirk.

"Can't believe it even took you more than a day to notice." he said.

And I was right.

His right hand moved so fast from his side that I couldn't even tell where it went, but I only found my locker keys being tossed up and down lightly by his hand in front of me in a second.

I pointed accusingly at him. "The hell with you!" I shouted at him. "Give that back!"

He unexpectedly laughed at me, as in laugh like I was such an inexperienced girl.

"You're really hopeless, you know that?" he mocked. "You were too transfixed at staring at me that you didn't even notice you just lost it. You're too easy to manipulate. It's too boring."

I only watched him for a brief second. I was starting to think if he was some sort of schizophrenic or bipolar. He was just furious with me the other day, and now he was fooling around like a little, smart-ass tyrant. He has an odd character, this guy.

"Give it back to me!" I ordered as I stepped up and tried to grab them.

He simply avoided my arm like an elementary bully.

I stood back and straightened myself, reminding myself that we're already a bunch of grown-up students. But his smile was too infuriating, it was hard to maintain your poise.

"Why the hell are you doing this, anyway?"

He seemed to think for a short while, then shrugged plainly. "'Cause I want to."

"You're being a bully, d'you know that?"

"Not really. I just want to mess around with you, that's all." The cold voice he used at me at the locker hall wasn't there by any means. His voice only reflected amusement and ridicule now.

"Why? 'Cause I'm a newbie? Is this your idea of getting me kicked out? Oh, that's very mature."

He seemed to have reflected about that for a minute there. He looked quite perplexed about something, but he shook his head in the end. "Nah. I just wanted to see how far you would go."

"I told you, I'm not planning to quit. So forget it."

"You haven't even last that long."

I sighed angrily. "Look, why don't you just hand over my locker keys so I could go back to my schedule and you could now go back to your stupid soccer practice and flirt with your lunatic fan girls."

That hit a nerve. His face turned serious at once and he just closed his fist around the keys.

"I _don't_ flirt with them." he said unfeelingly.

I took this chance to snatch my keys again, but he swiftly stepped back and held it over his head so I could hardly reach it. The soft amusement in his face was back again.

He was acting weird. I've never seen him make fun of someone like this in the campus.

I was already about to reach his hand when someone coughed behind us.

"Excuse me, lovers." I looked around and found Professor Asuma stood a few yards from us, eyeing us doubtfully. I thought the campus was smoke-free, yet there was a lighted cigarette stick on the side of his mouth. He turned to Sasuke, who was standing at my side. "What's taking you so long, Uchiha? The practice is about to be over."

I butted in at once.

"Professor, he stole my—"

Sasuke brought his arm down and hid back my locker keys in his pockets in a very fast movement. I didn't get a chance to see where he exactly put it. He simply walked back over unworriedly.

"Just took a quick drink. She was just passing by." he simply said.

Professor Asuma took one last look at me before turning around and started heading back to the field. "Let's go. The team can't play properly with a missing striker."

The professor was already farther away when I tried to protest.

Sasuke only turned his head back around me before following suit. There was a glint of mirth in his eyes, yet he kept it hidden in his usually composed face.

"If you think you're really good enough to stay here, then prove it." he smirked waywardly. He cockily turned around and walked back to the field.

I felt my face reddened in annoyance.

"I'm NOT going anywhere, asshole!" I shouted behind him.

000

000

000

I browsed the set of comic books in the shelf at the comic store. I was already a usual in that place.

Kakashi let me off from training early today and my parents were both out to greet some of their old friends someplace. I managed to sneak out of the house.

Though my muscles were still a little swollen, it wasn't that bad anymore. I only slept the whole day yesterday.

I pulled out a pair of books from the shelf and walked to the counter to pay. I placed them inside my orange body-bag afterward.

I strolled along the streets on my way home. It was already past seven in the evening.

I watched the numerous shops around me as I walked by. I wasn't in a hurry to get home, and was enjoying the ambiance of the city.

School was somewhat bothersome today. First, some girls had been gossiping about me and about some useless things behind my back. Second, I was marked absent in Professor Ibiki's class today, which stinks because my grades are starting to go down in the dumps in his subject. And third, I felt so violated by that Uchiha and his cocky acts. He must've already peered in my locker by now. All he'll find is a pile of dirty clothes, some papers, and some heavy textbooks.

I shook my head in aggravation as I moved down the sidewalks.

True, he has an eye-catching appearance. The stubborn, bad boy type. Yet I couldn't figure out why Ino and the dozens of girls in the campus admires him. He has an attitude problem and some bipolar issues.

But what confuses me more is that he didn't want anything to do with me, right? Then why did he just stole my locker keys and started messing with me? He must've only shown that threatening, cold behavior to me before so he could pull a silly, idiotic stunt like this. How immature.

I shook my head again out of nuisance, and turned to a corner.

The next street was emptier compared to the last one, though there were still several vehicles passing by along the road. I strolled along the sidewalks, where a few lamp posts kept flickering on and off. There was an alley up at the next block.

I was already passing by the third lamp post when I noticed a guy several feet ahead. His head was bowed down, and one of his forearms leaned against a pole with a wavering light bulb. He was facing the ground, as if staring blankly at some spot there. His back was turned to the sidewalk, so I could only see the side of his face.

As I came near, I noticed that his hair was reddish and was messily styled. He wore a maroon shirt. I could see a few necklaces strapped from the back of his neck, and some studded bracelets around his wrists.

I was already about a foot from him when he noticed me, hearing my approaching footsteps. His head drew up and turned toward me, seeing me drawing near by.

I was mesmerized after seeing his face. He has a look of a child. He was taller than me, about the same size as Sasuke, but I've never seen anyone who looked more childlike than him. His eyes were round, with long eye lashes that creates shadows above his smooth cheeks. I usually saw faces like that in advertisements.

He was also staring at me, as if being froze at the spot.

"_You_." I heard him whisper.

Suddenly, he left the corner beside the lamp post and unexpectedly seized my face with his hands. He held me too close against his face, as if he knew me.

My eyes widened in surprise.

I quickly tried to push him back, but he held both sides of my head tighter. His eyes blazed with a strange expression as it stared right down at mine. His thumbs started rubbing the side of my cheeks tenderly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I screeched with a gasp of panic, shoving his hands away.

His grip tightened around me.

"I knew you'd come back! I always knew you'd never leave me." he said in a very soft, somber voice. It was like a mannish sob. He didn't seem to be conscious of my panic reaction, he looked like he was having a delusion.

His brown eyes gazed at me as if he was searching for something inside my own. It was as if he was waiting for me there, at the side.

"Get off!" he suddenly pulled me in a very tight embrace. He buried his face against the side of my neck and held me there, lightly swaying the two of us side by side, like what mothers do when trying to make their babies fall into sleep.

My eyes popped wider. _No_ guy has ever held me this tight before.

That's when I smelled the scent of alcohol from him. The guy was totally drunk.

"Get off of me, you pervert!" I screamed at him, thrusting him away.

His arms only constricted his hold around me. I struggled to push him away again, yelling at anyone for help. But there wasn't anybody near us, and the wavering lamp posts only made that part dimmer.

He drew his head back to look at me again. One of his hands caressed my cheek.

"I've waited for you for _so_ long… Why did you have to go?"

I was about to roar at him again, but my tongue was held back after seeing him this close to me.

There was sorrow in both his eyes and voice. There was that distinct look that reminded me of a little child who has just lost all hope and sat at a corner and cried himself to sleep. His innocent face looked shattered, as if he had already experienced too much sadness in his life. He looked… broken.

Now, I don't usually see guys look this sad and shattered.

This one seemed to have a serious problem. Troubled about something difficult to handle, maybe.

He stroked my face as if he yearned for me in a very long time. He examined the slightest corner of my facial characteristics, like a boy studying an airplane toy. His finger traced the light curve between my cheeks and mouth. It was only then that I noticed how warm his body was against mine. His other arm held the back of my waist securely to him.

My mouth was left slightly open. I didn't know what I was doing now.

After looking at me for a minute, he pressed his forehead against mine and sighed, still looking down at me with sentimental eyes. And after a while, he gave a small smile.

"I missed you." he whispered.

He acted as if I was his… lover.

I could've melted there at that point, only if he wasn't a complete stranger.

He leaned closer, and was about to press his lips against mine when I hastily turned away and started to break loose from his stiff embrace. He only tugged me back in his arms.

Obviously, I can't escape too easily. Why do I feel so violated today? And not to mention harassed?

He chuckled at my actions and only started nuzzling the side of my neck. "You don't need to be shy. I know you missed me a lot, too."

_I'm not shy, I'm horrified._

He, then, kissed my neck softly. "I really missed you a lot… _Aya_."

I finally struggled free.

"Get away from me!" I slapped him across the face. "You've got the wrong person! I don't know you!"

The guy blinked a few times and shook his head, as if trying to convince himself of something, still trying to face me. He didn't even seem to feel the slap. He looked drunk and wasted. From the way he was acting, he might have been drinking the whole day. He must be drifting around the place dazedly and selflessly.

"No… Come back here." he moaned sensitively, stepping closer to reach my hand for the second time. "Where are you going again?"

"Oh—away from you. I told you, I don't know you!" I said, more alarmed now. He tried to hold my arm but I instantly yanked it away from his grasp. "You're drunk!"

"Aya, why're you going away again? Don't—Don't you love me anymore? Is that it?" his voice broke.

"I'm not Aya! I don't know what—"

He came close to me and then I immediately darted away toward the following streets while I still have my chance, leaving him there finally. He tried to run after me, but couldn't keep himself steady. He looked confused and bleary.

"Just leave me alone! I'm not her, you weirdo!" I screamed back. I took one last look at him over my shoulder. He kept himself balanced against one of the walls along the sidewalk and watched me with a heartbreaking air all over his face as I disappeared away into the brighter streets.

I was already a few blocks away from him, yet I couldn't manage to stop myself from running. He was nowhere in sight anymore. There was already a lot of people along the sidewalks to where I was moving down quickly, but I still kept running. I was already bumping a number of people on my way and I heard some of them shouted at me for my carelessness. But I didn't care.

I was panting and was frightened.

This sort of thing doesn't normally happen to me.

I was held, embraced, and kissed (and gratefully it wasn't on the lips) by a complete stranger. I was scared to think of what more could have happen if I didn't get away soon enough.

Some girls would've already burst into tears right now. But I was more shocked and alarmed, rather than terrified. But fright was still there.

Why, oh, why am I being hounded with demented guys today? I prefer being ignored. It wasn't like this at all.

I unthinkingly closed my eyes shut to steady my thinking as I rounded into a corner in a jog. I only smacked against something sturdy and flat, and fell backwards with my bottom landing onto the ground.

"Ow—"

I quickly looked up as I rubbed my bottom.

I should've just stayed home after school, since my twisted day didn't seem to be over yet. It's following me here and there. Everywhere.

I groaned.

Sasuke stood before me, wearing a black, motor jacket with his back facing me. His head was turned to me, looking down at me over his shoulder, a little surprised to see me there as well.

He stood among the other people that were there. I only noticed then that I was already at the city plaza. There were vibrant lights from the light posts, from the screen billboards that were hung on the distant buildings, and from the busy avenues.

000

000

000

**Note:** Guess who the wasted dude was.


	7. Behaviors

000

000

000

**Chapter 7**

000

**Behaviors**

000

000

000

Sasuke only looked down at me, perhaps trying to think how I ended up there.

The noise was much louder here. There were people all around: strolling and sitting on the benches, minding their own businesses. Some of them only stood near the sidewalks, hanging out or waiting for someone.

I slowly stood up from the ground embarrassedly and he didn't even lend me his hand at all. I felt flushed. He only watched me straightened myself up. I should've known he was no gentleman.

"Missed me already?"

His first words already upset me. There was that small grin of his again.

"You gotta be kidding." I panted.

He only exhaled noisily. He surveyed his eyes along the street behind me and tried to see who or what I was running away from. When he saw no one, he looked back at me.

"As far as I know, people usually prefer to go jogging early in the morning." he said.

I only scowled at him, still fixing myself. "I wasn't jogging for exercise."

He crossed his arms against his chest and gave his head a brief nod, gesturing toward where we stand: Right at the side of the city plaza. The vivid colors around us where dizzying to look at.

"Then what're you doing here?" he asked.

"It's none of your business." It's better not to tell him that a maniac was just chasing me a moment ago, mistaking me for someone else. I wanted to forget about it as soon as possible. I could still feel my heart pounding louder and faster than normal, even though I know that pervert won't be able to follow me here now. As long as there's a lot of people around, I'm safe.

Sasuke simply shrugged. "You looked a little… harassed."

"I never ask you what I looked like." I said sourly.

He seemed to be in a good mood today. He doesn't usually speak a lot when he's with others. And I prefer him with his mouth shut since he was a little less annoying. But still annoying, in any case.

"You're here to get your keys again?" there was a hint of amusement in his tone.

"No. And even if that's the case, you won't let me have it anyway."

"Right." His mouth twisted in a smirk. He uncrossed his arms together and held them up at his sides, as if he was waiting for someone to inspect his body. "But you're always welcome to try."

I scowled harder. "You just want my hands to be all over you."

I didn't mean to say that aloud.

And then he laughed. I swear to Buddha that he has a split personality. He would have glared or threatened me with my response, just like the way he acted at the locker hallway. But now, he just laughed in front me.

What another weirdo.

"Don't you?" he teased.

I felt a vein pulsed angrily in my forehead. "You're such an airhead, Uchiha."

"So I've been told. But let's see now… you told me you weren't jogging for exercise, and you don't want to tell me what you're doing here—therefore, it only makes sense that you were _stalking_ me."

"Ohohoho—you do have your head up in the clouds! You think every girl in this place is in love with you just like your crazy fan girls!"

"Not really—just you."

I drew my face close to him, leveling with his eyes. "And what makes you think that? For all you know, I'd rather stalk a dog than you!"

"Oi Sasuke! Sakura!"

Both our heads quickly turned to the direction where that recognizable voice came from.

I managed to calmly press my lips together as I saw Naruto and Hinata crossing the street toward us. Both of them eyed us a little mischieviously. Naruto waved his hand.

"Well, look it here—I didn't know you guys were dating." Naruto grinned as he and Hinata came to stop beside us. He was wearing a bright orange jacket, which seemed to look loud with his hair. Hinata was wearing a white coat. She greeted me.

"We weren't." Sasuke and I synchronized, and glared at each other again afterward.

Naruto sensed the heated vibe and only held both his hands up. "Okay, if you said so."

Sasuke turned his head to him, still looking rather aggravated. "What took you so long, anyway?"

"I was in the shower—ready to slip into my PJs when that old hag suddenly called. I saw Hinata on my way here and picked her up with me since we're just heading to the same place. We couldn't find you easily with all these people out here too, you know." Naruto said, shrugging towards the busy plaza.

"The headmistress called?" I turned to Hinata.

She nodded. "She just called for an urgent meeting for the Rogue students tonight. We're just about to head to the school."

"At this hour?"

"The Mortis Org room is always open when it comes to this matter."

Naruto turned to me with a smile. "You're coming too, Sakura?"

"She's not a member." Sasuke quickly uttered. "She was just stalking me."

"Hah." I retorted.

"Oh, come on." Naruto gave a light slap on Sasuke's right arm. "The old hag wouldn't really mind if we bring her to the meeting. She's that Sarutobi guy's granddaughter, anyway. I heard he's a legend. It would be good if she could have an idea about the whole organization thing."

Actually, I don't know if I wanted to go myself. I wasn't that comfortable with the school staff and the other students. I might just be a hindrance to their meeting. And I'm not sure if I wanted to be stuck with that cocky jerk a few hours more.

Sasuke gazed at me for a few more seconds, before rolling his eyes away. "Whatever."

"Great! It'll be cool if you'd come, Sakura." Naruto said happily.

"Er—well—I don't think it's a good—"

"My motorbike's just down the corner. I'll take Hinata with me. Where are you parked?" Naruto was already starting to walk back as he spoke to Sasuke.

"Just along the sidewalk." Sasuke took one glimpse at me with uncertain eyes, before turning back to Naruto, who was already crossing back the street with Hinata at his side. "Fine, then—I'll just see your stupid face there."

I was already giving Hinata a pleading look, but she just chuckled at me and beckoned goodbye.

Naruto waved his hand again. "See ya!"

Sasuke swiftly walked past me and started to cross the plaza to the other side. I could see the print at the back of his black jacket: a pair of silver wings with a bloody, flaming heart at the center and ropes of thorny vines all over it. I only watched him moved further away, not sure if I wanted to follow.

When he was already at the center of the plaza, he stopped and turned his head back to me, seeing I haven't moved an inch.

"So are you coming or what?" he yelled in a frustrated manner.

I sighed. This is a long day. First, there's that drunken maniac, and now, here's that conceited jerk. I should just sign up in a mental hospital and be friends with the patients.

Oh, well. I supposed the worst had already happened. Might just as well go and hopefully learn something with them. My parents are still probably out too, anyhow.

I started to walk and followed him toward the other end of the square. We stopped at the sidewalk, in front of a huge, shady motorbike. At first I thought it was black, but after staring at it longer, I realized it was painted in a dark, metallic blue color, which can only be noticeable under the light. There were silver and black traces across the surface, making it as its design. It looked good because of its smooth and clean parts, unlike those rowdy ones which shows off stunning designs but weren't made cleanly. This one looked—well—classy.

Sasuke swung his leg over it and started the ignition with a small kick after inserting his key.

I only stood there and watched him. I've never really been on motorcycles and I heard a lot of accidents about it. Though he looks good with it, I'm not sure I'll be when I'm on it.

He looked at me, seeing my expression. "Just hop on. You're not gonna die."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"We're already late at the meeting and it doesn't come much as a surprise for the old hag, but I do want to know what the small assembly is all about since I want to confirm something myself—so if you don't mind, get your ass over here so we could already move." he said bossily. I heard the engine roared furiously as he twisted his grip on one of the handlebars, though the bike was still on its place.

"Well—fine!"

It felt uneasy to be this close to him as I sat awkwardly on the motorbike behind him, not sure where I should place my hands.

He handed me his helmet. "You take this. Hold on tight." he said. And if I was right, I think I just saw a smirk crossed his face before he turned his head back.

I stared at his helmet for a while before putting it on my head. The visors looked like a mirror that only replicated reflections, unable for someone to see the eyes behind it. I could smell the scent of his hair inside. It smelled like the breeze.

I planned to sit not too close to him, but when the motorbike suddenly shot off in a fast speed, I was already gripping around his waist tightly with my head bowed low.

We already got off the side of the city plaza in a minute and were already speeding along the avenues across the city. I could hear the vehicles passing us by, and everything around my vision was a blur. I could see various shades of lights passing by in a haze. I should've known Sasuke drives like a madman. He seemed to overtake cars smoothly as if he was riding big bikes ever since he was born.

I never planned to die in a motorcycle crash.

I gripped tighter against him, and I could feel a rumbling vibration from his chest. Was he laughing? He was lean and fit, and I could feel them under my arms. I tried to ignore it.

He seemed to notice my horrified reaction and seemed to be enjoying it. I would've shouted at him if not because of the freaking helmet on my head. Well, if this thing crash, at least my head wouldn't crack as hard as his.

After probably twelve minutes of horrendous ride, I soon felt the bike slowing down to a stop. There were not that much lights and noise on where we were moving along now. I've guessed we were already about in front of Konoha Academy.

When he cut off the engine, I hurriedly hopped off, pulled his helmet and shoved it against him.

"You're crazy, do you know that?" I shouted at him.

"What?" he asked, trying not to burst laughing. He ran a hand through his rumpled hair, making him look boyish. He enjoyed the ride, clearly.

We were already outside the school. The few lamp posts outside were giving a subtle glow around the neighborhood. No one seemed to be around but us. The street was quiet. One of the entrance gates was slightly left open.

I tried to organize myself first since my shirt was already a little twisted with all the wind blowing of the ride.

"You should've seen how stiff you were back there. You looked like a glued statue behind me. I could hardly breathe. This is your first time to ride on one, isn't it?" Sasuke chuckled lightly as he swung off the bike and hung the helmet on one of the handlebars.

I reddened as I tried not to look at him.

"Well... this was actually my first to have a girl ride with me." he simply uttered as he walked toward the gates.

I was somewhat surprised he'd say that. I met his eyes as he glanced back to me, entering inside.

"Let's go, slug." he teased, not waiting if I'd follow or not.

There were already a number of people inside the Mortis Org quarter when we arrived. We managed to walk inside silently, without creating much attention since the staffs were already discussing something. Some of the Rogue students stood around the table, including Shikamaru and Neji. They blinked their eyes twice after seeing me entered the room behind him. Sasuke landed beside them and tried to catch up with the discussion.

Naruto and Hinata seemed to be nowhere in sight yet.

"Got hold up a bit." Sasuke said in a low voice next to Shikamaru. "What's the sudden call all about?"

Shikamaru yawned. He was wearing a plain shirt and loose pants. "Not much of an urgent. Seems like a second Mortis Org will be formed to another school."

"So it's true then? About the _Ame Institute_?" I noticed the change of character in Sasuke's whisper. I noiselessly stood behind them.

"Guess so." Shikamaru shrugged. "Seems like they're going to open up there around north soon. It's a new school, and Mortis Guild sees it as a good opportunity to recruit new members."

"They're not planning to merge us with them, are they?"

"Hope not. It'll be a ruckus."

Naruto and Hinata caught up in a short while, and I was relieved to have them there. The room was still filling up even if the meeting had already started. It was almost nine when all the members' attendance was completed. Good thing no one paid much attention to me. I hardly belong there.

The headmistress continued to explain.

"Ame Institute will be opening late because of some difficulties. In order to catch up with the other school semesters, they will hardly put summer vacation next year. I've talked with Jiraiya about the new school's capability to hold another Mortis Organization, and we came to the agreement to build up another one there. He already signed the contract. The institute isn't as big as Konoha Academy and they will be recruiting other new enrollees there, too. They will have their own base and we will have our own. If difficult circumstances takes place and such help is needed, then it will only be then that we will completely merge with them. But as for now, the institute is just beginning, so we cannot tell if the Mortis Org there will be a success. If all else go well in the following months, we might call up a meeting for you Rogue students to meet their new recruits and their staffs, too." Tsunade continued to clarify at the end of the table. There were some brochures of the new school they were discussing scattered at the middle of the table.

Minutes passed, and after listening to some of their discussions and arguments, I found out that a new academy will be opening up around north of Tokyo the coming Monday. It wasn't going to be a regular school because, like Konoha Academy, they will be putting up the same student society that trains and hunts demi-humans. But as far as I've heard, they are still starting from scratch—still in the verge of looking for potential students.

I could see some of the Rogue students in the room didn't look too happy to hear about it, including Sasuke and his company. His eyebrows were pulled together ever since we got here. Naruto and the others didn't look too pleased as well. Don't they want a back up in case something happens to Konoha's Mortis Org base? Didn't they want to have new members from a different school? Only the school staffs and professors looked fairly contented.

I heard a number of Mortis Guild members will be handling the new institute as well. I only hoped my grandfather was not part of it. I'm not sure teaching is his specialty.

"Do you think _he_'ll be showing up his face right here?" I heard Naruto hissed, still whispering with his friends about someone I probably don't know about.

"Let's make sure he won't." Sasuke muttered.

000

000

000

Friday came.

I was still as wretched as ever. My training with Kakashi continued and I couldn't see any improvements at all, though the aches around my body weren't as bad as before since I was already getting used to the pain. The callouses around my knuckles already became normal to me. I'm afraid they're going to leave marks for the rest of my life.

I still haven't made friends with a lot of people in the campus too, so I'm often alone without Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten. And, of course, there's still that occasional banters I get from that airy bastard.

I was not that good in academics, and it's worse if some of my textbooks were still locked up inside my stupid locker. _My_ locker, and _I_ cannot open it myself, because that schizophrenic Uchiha has taken its keys from me. And I haven't able to retrieve it up until now. How pitiful.

I only tried not to pay any attention to him. It was so childish.

I only decided to buy myself new textbooks. He can keep the locker if he wants to. I'm pathetic.

Nonetheless, it was all strange. With Sasuke's occasional mockeries, it wasn't only me who noticed his different behavior nowadays. He seems to be just popping out of nowhere just to tease me even if I try to ignore him. His fan girls were even eyeing me with deadly stares as they saw him with me down the hallway one day. He was matching my hasty strides to keep up with me.

"You have some dirt on your forehead. You look nice, by the way." he mused as I tried to keep my pace faster.

I just finished training with Kakashi and was on my way out of the school so I can finally shower at home. I forgot to bring an extra shirt today. And it's hard to take showers in the school without my locker now.

I hastily wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and pretended I didn't hear him at all. It's quite hard though, especially if he keeps popping his handsome face in front of me.

He looked unruffled because he hasn't been in training for the past couple of days. I was the only one in our three-man team that was _very_ left behind. I was still learning the basics, for crying out loud.

Even if my body had long been screaming at me to quit, my mind was firmly set. Sure, I get tempted to stop every now and then, but hearing others' ridicules just kept me going. This wasn't about if I have a bloodline or not, it was about pride and dignity now. Even if I'd die trying, I won't quit. Even if the Rogue students already became official Rogues in the guild, and I was still stuck here training, I will not quit.

I will show them one day. I can be like my grandfather.

My twisted passion seems to be just starting up.

"Why haven't you quit yet?" Sasuke continued to ask, walking briskly beside me, his eyes looking at me with curiosity. For some bizarre reason, he's been suddenly turning up everywhere. I wasn't even sure if he was attending his other classes. He was starting to remind me of Rock Lee—just an evil version of him.

"Why should I? A month of training is nothing." I finally said arrogantly. I didn't look at him and only continued to stride out of the building. More students seem to notice me beside him, and it was starting to get bothersome. It felt like I was too plain next to him.

"Hm—that's very… gutsy of you. Though you're face doesn't differ much to a street beggar today, you still have the egotism of a spoiled brat." he said.

I halted then. We were already outside of the building and it was already late in the afternoon.

"Egotistic? You're calling me egotistic?" I snapped at him. "Who acts like a spoiled brat among us two? Who acts like a self-centered asshole who thinks he's good at everything?"

"I _am_ good at everything." He simply stated. He didn't look bothered at all with my response.

"Oh, yeah? Well—you're not so good in treating people nicely, obviously."

"Want me to give you flowers and chocolates, then?"

That smart-ass pose of his was just so infuriating.

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

What's with this guy, seriously? He wouldn't even take a second look at me the first time I met him. And yet his been bugging me ever since that weird incident in that locker hall. I've never seen him act like this toward others.

I groaned when I heard his footsteps thudded beside me again as I walk faster toward the entrance gates, which seemed to be a little further away. Some of the students who stood around the open field noticed us and couldn't help but watch our peculiar actions.

"Why should I? You're too fun to be with." He suddenly said in a smaller but lighter voice.

I noticed something behind his reply, but disregarded it. I just need a hot shower.

Then I heard him stopped abruptly, and I had to look back to see what he was doing again.

He stood there, not looking at me anymore but at the entrance gates ahead of us. The humor in his eyes was suddenly gone now, and was replaced by an unsmiling one. His easygoing stance had quickly vanished.

I followed his gaze and saw a cluster of students just outside the entrance gates of the school. I noticed Naruto's bright, blonde hair among the group at once. They were all facing outside the gates so all I could see were the back of their heads.

I heard Sasuke cursed before he headed straight to where his friends were. I sensed trouble, but I followed suit after a moment since I'd be exiting outside the gates eventually.

Some students inside the school were also watching the small huddle of males at the other side of the gates cautiously.

I saw Sasuke pushed his way through the small group, with his friends, and disappeared behind the others as he got himself in front of the bunch.

I heard his firm voice among the huddle as I approached the gates.

"What're you doing here?" he said undesirably to someone. It was the same deep tone he used at me when he threatened me at the locker hall.

"Well. Surprise, surprise…" Another voice sounded and I can't see who it was. It was an unfamiliar one.

"You're not welcome here." It was Naruto's impassive voice now. I couldn't see his face too, only his hair. The other students with them kept silent.

"Apparently. But we're not planning to go inside, anyway—so don't worry. We were just… _checking_ if the school's still the same as always. Heard it was better than the others. But we still want to see it for ourselves." It was that unknown voice again.

"Sure it is. Anything that you can't get your filthy hands on is always good." That was Sasuke's remark.

I edged outside the gate and was soon standing at the side of the cluster. I could already see them a lot clearly out here. Sasuke and Naruto stood tightly in front of the group of Konoha students—Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee and a few more of my classmates stood in the same manner behind them. They were all glowering at the people who were standing just a few feet away from them.

I only confirmed that there was a set of outsiders there, too. Fewer of them, but they stood straight and calm face-to-face with the Konoha students, at the other part of the street. They brought motorbikes with them which were parked just right behind them. They looked like a bunch of troublemakers compared to us, without school uniforms and with only their rugged civilian clothing.

I could smell trouble from the way they stared irately at each other.

I scanned the faces of the outsiders. They were all tall and appeared to be the same age as me. They all stood composedly, their eyes scanning the school and the students with repulsed interest. None of them looked familiar to me… except—

My eyes fell to the guy at the middle of the outsiders.

It was that red-headed dude with that dreamy eyes! Oh, hell—I know that face. It was that drunken pervert I came across the street that other night.

The hideous memories quickly flashed in my head. How could I forget that innocent-looking face? I never saw someone that _close_ to me in my whole life. Not to mention the way he groped me.

He was standing there with his arms crossed unworriedly, unthreatened with the number of guys Sasuke have in front of him. His face didn't change one bit, it was the same as I remember even if I saw it in the dark. He really looked like a child in a man's body as he stood there with the other older-looking boys behind him. He wore a brown shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. It looks as if he was the one Sasuke and Naruto were talking to.

I felt like sprinting back home at once. I wouldn't want him to see me. I tried to sneak up at the side as unnoticeable as possible. But, then again, the world just seemed to like making me an idiot, because I lost my balance on my other foot and nearly stumbled at the sidewalk on my haste to go away. I managed not to let out a gasp and straightened myself again.

The sudden short, scruffy movement must have caught the red-headed guy's attention, because when I glanced back to see what they were doing, his brown eyes met mine.

I froze.

_Does he recognize me?_

I wasn't sure he does, but there was something about me that must've caught his eyes since he didn't move them away from me as I tried to straighten up and moved away from the school. He only stared at me with round eyes, almost forgetting the people in front of him.

I really felt like running away now.

I don't know if it was the sweaty and filthy look on my face and clothes that had caught his attention. But whatever it was, I wasn't planning to stay there and be awkwardly stared at.

I didn't turn around to see if he was still gazing at me, but I noticed the sudden silence at the crowd just outside the gates. I hurriedly kept walking, almost jogging now, thinking how much I like to go home. The following street was just up ahead. Only a few more steps left.

And then, a hand suddenly grasped my forearm, just below my elbow.

I nearly jumped in surprise.

The red-headed guy swiftly held me back and was already standing next to me. I had to turn around to face him. His eyes examined my face with marvel. I soon saw that same intense look he once gave me, although it was better concealed now than the last time I saw him. He was standing too close again.

"Hold on. Please." He mumbled. His touch became light against my arm, as if careful not to frighten me.

He held me there for a long moment. His eyes never left me. It was as if he had forgotten everything that was happening, except me.

It took me a minute to realize that the noises around us had also died, and I could feel more eyes watching me from the short distance.

I never felt so conscious in my whole life. I was never part of whatever they were doing. Why can't this guy just leave me in peace? He doesn't even look drunk now. Is it so hard to get home?

And then I heard someone trudged forward from the cluster behind us, breaking the unexpected silence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sasori?" Sasuke's voice sounded provoked.

000

000

000


	8. Little Pasts

000

000

000

**Chapter 8**

000

**Little Pasts**

000

000

000

The redhead didn't seem to have heard him. He just stood there and looked at me with his round, light-brown eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked me quietly. His attention was only focused to me.

I only stood there and appraised him in a disturbed manner. I suddenly felt like punching him to get away from where I stand now.

He softly moved his hand away from my arm, probably sensing he was being too close. Or perhaps seeing my uneasy reaction. Or probably just noticed now how filthy and sweaty I was.

I hesitated for a minute. I swallowed and uttered as evenly as I could. "What do you want from me?"

He saw the bothered look on my face and maintained a small distance from me as he kept his still approach. "Please… I don't mean to scare you." he said. The airy attitude he used with the other students suddenly disappeared now. "I… I just want to know… What is your name?"

I paused for a moment, thinking if this was a good idea. And when he still didn't break his stare off me, I mumbled. "Sakura."

He studied my appearance for a moment again, like I was the only person he had seen like that in the world. He didn't look at me like some sort of pervert, he was more cautious and probing… like a young artist understanding an art piece. He kept the small distance between us, which made me a little relieved.

"Sakura." he murmured to himself, keeping my name imprinted in his head, I'm guessing.

The crowd outside the school was silent, and I could only hear small whispers and see little movements from the corners of my eyes.

Sasuke, then, took another step toward us. His annoyed eyes averted from him to me once... then twice.

"Do you fucking know him?" he snapped at me.

I shook my head, still tensed with all the gazes I could feel on me.

Sasuke turned his head back to the redhead, who was still acting as if he wasn't there at all. His stare was the one which made me uncomfortable the most. "What do you want, Sasori? What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he asked him in a pissed off tone. Clearly, he doesn't like to be ignored.

The guy, who was called Sasori, finally broke his gaze off me and took a step back. He faced Sasuke and his expression soon turned all stony and impassive.

"Have you heard about the Ame Institute, smartass?" he said to him, setting me aside from their conversation.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "Obviously. I also heard they don't accept losers, so better luck next time, prick." he mocked. They were almost face to face now. They stood tall together with the same height.

The tension of the two sides were getting heavier, and I could see Naruto itching to be close behind Sasuke as if expecting Sasori would stab him with a knife anytime.

It was odd how their moods shift from one thing to the other.

Sasori only curled his lips into a smile. "Hate to burst your bubble, but we already got in. Just came here to wish you luck on your future tasks in the org, pretty boy. Who knows who'll be leading the top rankings this year. Heard your brother was still in hiding—too much of a chicken-shit to face his responsibilities. I'm guessing you'd be following his footsteps any time soon, too."

With a hasty movement, I found Sasuke gripping the neckline of Sasori's shirt. I would've thought he'd already lunged himself over him. But he kept his feet safely on the ground, just gripping the neckline so tight it might be torn off any minute. His eyebrows were drawn together in an infuriated glare, his jaw clenched. The students and outsiders behind drew closer around them, waiting for the start of a fight. I could hear Kiba's dog, Akamaru, growling a few yards away from me.

I started looking around for a school staff or an instructor to break it off.

Or would it be easier if I'd just run off to home right now?

"Listen here, asshole, keep my family out of this or you'll be sorry you've ever opened your stupid mouth." Sasuke hissed. "Maybe entering in Ame Institute is the only thing you can do, considering you haven't beaten me in anything. Or entering in that goddamn school is too hard for you that I should just congratulate you right now for coming that far?"

Sasori's childlike face altered, and it now looked older as his jaw tightened in fury. He pushed himself off Sasuke's grip and stood straight in front of him. The neckline of his shirt now disheveled.

"Got the guts to prove that, Uchiha? Why don't we settle it in a race? Let's see who can really keep up in the high and fast roads." he challenged. He glanced at me again for a second before looking back to him. "Or maybe you're already losing your touch."

"It's settled then. I have no problem in beating you again, Sasori." Sasuke crossed his arms easily.

"Good. I'll see you on friday night, after school. At the old spot." Sasori said self-assuredly. "Don't be late, Uchiha."

And with that, they exchanged one final glare before parting slowly. Seems like they know when to leave after all.

The tension seemed to have eased now, and the outsiders had already started heading back to the other side of the street where their motorbikes were parked in a row, after giving one last sickened look at the school. They kept their small chats to themselves in murmurs.

And before Sasori could move back away with the others, he turned his eyes back to me once more.

The angry looked in his face swiftly vanished as his gaze landed back to me. It was hard to explain... but I could see a hint of sensitivity there in his face. As if he was used to seeing me before.

"Hey… Look, I don't mean to frighten you." he suddenly began to speak to me in a soft voice, which was really far from the tone he used on Sasuke. And, just like before, he seemed to act like I was the only one at the place. Like I was the only one he could see. He appeared to hesitate a bit before saying. "But you just... look like someone I really know... a _lot_. I could've mistaken you for her."

I have no idea why he was telling me that. Why he was explaining himself to me. I couldn't move away.

Sasuke, Naruto and the others were still glowering at him, and they only looked and watched us suspiciously. Some of the students had started walking back toward the school, but Sasuke and Naruto only remained on their places wordlessly.

I would've like to tell him why I must look familiar to him, but stopped myself. I wouldn't want the others to know about that incident.

"Well—whoever she was, I'm not her."

That _her_. He kept referring me to that _her_.

Sasori nodded and, to my surprise, smirked a little—which was more to himself. His angry attitude wasn't there at all. It was as if nothing just happened outside the school. "I can see that." he said. His eyes surveyed my face and my whole features as he began to walk backward slowly, as if having second thoughts on crossing the street to where his friends were already starting their motorbikes.

_Can't he see the cold stares Sasuke and Naruto was already giving him? He's clearly outnumbered here._

I assumed both of them were already giving him a time limit to scatter back to his friends. 10... 9... 8... 7...

"It's... It's not everyday that I see a pink-haired girl around here, you know." Sasori continued to say in a lighter tone. He was acting more simpler yet rather anxious as he spoke to me. "I wouldn't have come up here like this if I'd known that you—" he was struggling for words now. He wanted to explain to me something, from the looks of it. "—If the situations were different, it would've been quite nice if—"

He shook his head, then. He looked confused with himself, too. I don't know what to say to him. I've never known him since the other night.

He gave a sigh and took one last look at me. He made sure I met his eyes straightly. "It might seem strange... but I would like to see you again, Sakura."

And then he was off, crossing to the other side. His back finally turned to me.

000

000

000

**Thwack.**

The small piece of wood bounced off the nearby tree and stumbled stiffly to the ground.

I was getting better at this, I can tell to myself.

The huge piece of log, which now resembled a distorted stick figure that had lost one arm and leg, was situated at the middle of our backyard. There were numerous gashes all over it. It was being suspended by a thin pole from its bottom. It's now my infamous target practice.

Grandpa just bought me a katana the other day to serve as my primary weapon, which sounds funny whenever I think about me with it. He began to give me lectures and teach me the basics in sword handling. It was only then that I understood why they don't rely on guns and other more advanced weaponries in the institution. Using rifles and bombs to hunt demi-humans can cause quite a racket which might attract the attention of regular civilians. Only well picked guns are used in the Mortis Guild, which are not yet introduced in the Mortis Org. Rogue students are not allowed to use guns—I assumed because they are more immature when it comes to carrying them in the right places. And most of the members were already very much used to traditional weapons, though they can be bigger to carry.

On the other hand, like almost any other day in my new life in this city, I continue to practice myself for the organization. The katana was lighter than Grandpa's, so I don't mind holding it for a long while. It's one of the new things I was learning nowadays. But I didn't feel this comfortable with it on the first time I used it. There were awful situations first. Like the multiple times I could've accidentally sliced off my own arm, or might've slashed my Grandpa. I couldn't hold it properly, too, at first. I never thought I would be learning how to use one in my life. Grandpa was just very patient with me these past days, helping me cope up with it.

And I'm managing it now, at least.

Anyway, it was almost lunch time and I was practicing at our small backyard. My parents were both out so Grandpa and I took the chance to practice.

He was only sitting on one of the huge rocks beside another tree, reading an old newspaper. A hot green tea was placed on the smaller yet flatter rock beside him.

"You're doing good, little weasel." he said to me, yet his eyes were still busy browsing the newspaper. His head was held low, but I knew he could see what I was doing.

I shoved the blade into the ground and stretched my arms and fingers, which I now hardly recognize because of the slight bruises and blemishes around them. I was good at hiding them from my parents.

"You think so? But do you really think a katana is my forte when it comes to weaponries?"

"No." He shrugged, still reading from the newspaper in front of him. I couldn't see his face. "But that's what I'm good at, so that's all you can have for now. I can also teach you other tools, but we'll start on swords and the small ones first. You haven't mastered the kunais and shurikens yet either."

I groaned. My aim was always bad, so I couldn't throw the kunais and shurikens flawlessly yet. Though I've already started practicing with them, too.

It's been several weeks since I started my first training, and although I was still adjusting, I was starting to finally keep up with the basics. I've never felt fit in my life. And I was faster now. Even my parents noticed how faster I was moving these days. I can run better, eat more and quicker, and be more in tune with my body. The sores never completely vanished, but they aren't new to me now.

Kakashi noticed the small improvements as well, and I'm practicing with my two teammates now. Naruto, like my Grandpa, keeps on giving me small tips and facts about the Mortis world and demi-humans whenever we're training. I've tried fighting with him and Sasuke, and unsurprisingly, I always end up hitting the ground.

The small incident with the outsiders yesterday left a little disorder in Konoha Academy, too. The seniors were bothered with their disturbance. It turned out that most of them knew the outsiders ever since high school—Sasuke and Naruto especially.

Sasuke was even acting weird during school after that little encounter. He didn't look too pleased with me having a small chat with that Sasori guy. I would even hardly call it a chat.

I was already about to finally go home after the outsiders left that day, when he stopped me again.

"_What the hell was that about? Do you know him?" he asked me in an upset way, soon after I turned around and started walking back to the following street. The outsiders had already left in a flash._

"_No. Didn't you hear him? He thought I was someone else." I answered uninterestedly, tired of all that was going on. I only continued to walk away._

_He followed me and continued his stupid inquiries._

"_It doesn't exactly look like it." he forced to say as he caught up with my exhausted pace again. He can effortlessly catch up with me with his long legs. "He acted weird in front of you—aside from his other strange behaviors. Have you seen him before? He looks pretty drawn into you—it's disgusting."_

_He was really becoming an annoyance now. I didn't have the energy to play mockeries with him at the moment. I only want to take a nice, hot shower back at home and go to sleep early._

"_What do you care, anyway? I told you we don't really know each other. I don't know what's wrong with all of you. Now if you still got a problem with that, then go ask him. I'm pretty sure they'll be glad to entertain you!" I said mockingly and speeded up my pace hastily away until he managed to stop following me at last._

_I didn't look back to see his expression at all. I was too drained and frustrated to think anymore._

000

000

000

I looked down my watch, which was fastened around my damp wrist. It was already past twelve. I have an afternoon class today at one-thirty.

My everyday life in Tokyo was now turning the same: Go to class if I have to, then go study or training during vacant hours— I often do the latter. It's stressful to juggle everything, and I'm still adjusting to it.

My Literature subject that afternoon was dull. I couldn't pay attention to what the professor was lecturing. We were given a four-page article about politics to be written for today's assignment.

Ino and I already started doing the homework at the canteen right after class. We just sat there peacefully and bought some drinks in case we get all drowsy. I was already writing down at the foot of the page when—

**Slap!**

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice was rather loud behind my shoulders, which wobbled at his sudden smack.

To my surprise, the tip of my pen skidded out of control against my paper, and the word I was forming didn't look like a word at all. It was now deformed.

"You stupid blonde." I cursed, gawking at the small mistake he made me do on my paper. I'm not really sure why, but it was getting easier to curse him and his friends now. Being a student in Journalism, I was very careful with erasures and mistakes when it comes to writings.

"What else is new with Naruto." I heard Ino sighed in boredom.

"Oh—sorry, Sakura. Didn't mean to wreck that." he quickly said after peering down over my shoulder. "Thought I might just give you guys a little scare. You both look all serious and worn-out."

Both Naruto and Sasuke stood behind us, each holding a soda can on their hand. Ino hurriedly fixed herself after noticing Sasuke was there. There was no smirk on his face today, but I still feel a bit fidgety whenever he's around.

"You would be, too, if you have your hands full with school work and training." I told Naruto as he and Sasuke took the seats opposite us at the white, rectangle table. There were a dozen papers scattered around the surface. Some of them were crumpled ones.

"What have you two been up to, anyway?" Ino asked, her lively side showing more now.

"Nothing much. Boring things." Naruto grunted, shrugging. He turned to Sasuke, who was simply sipping from the can of soda he was holding. He doesn't tease me so much in front of other people. "But it won't be so much after class tomorrow. Will be looking forward to that." Naruto grinned at him.

I exactly know what he was referring to.

Sasuke didn't respond.

Naruto turned to me, his blue eyes flashed with enthusiasm. "Wanna go watch tomorrow night, Sakura?"

Before I could even have the time to think about it, Sasuke reacted.

"What?" he commented, cracking his stillness as his head snapped toward him. "We never invited anyone whenever we race. It's not some kind of a show."

"I know, I know." Naruto said in a defensive way. "I just thought maybe she—well—you know—might just be curious and… well… might ease things up a bit with Sasori and the other guys. He looked pretty self-controlled the last day when she was there, didn't you notice?" He said unworriedly like it was all that simple.

Ino seemed confused. She only heard about the outsiders' small visit, but I never told her the exact details of what happened. I was out of their problems, anyway.

"That would make it worse. We already have our own asses to worry about—no need to involve another one. This is ours to deal with." Sasuke forced to say, looking rather provoked again. His patience seems to be short these past couple of days.

_Bipolar_.

Naruto pondered on something and fell silent for a while. After it, he sighed and placed his can of soda aside.

"You know… ever since the last time they came here, I've been thinking about something." he began to say slowly, his eyes seemed to be lost in space as he searched for the right words to clarify something. "I've never seen him have that much self-control for quite a long time. We always ended up having a fistfight whenever we meet them. I expected nothing new when they came here the other day. He's usually angry at things."

"He's got nothing else to do except pick a fight. He's got a huge ego. What else can you expect?" Sasuke grunted.

"I can think of someone who acts the same." I couldn't help but murmur.

He heard me and turned his eyes to scowl. He only rested one arm on the table and started drumming his fingers without any particular rhythm against the surface.

"He's hotheaded, alright. Always been our rival since high school." Naruto agreed. "But he really wasn't that bitter when we were a lot younger, you know."

Sasuke didn't seem concerned about it. He just turned his head to the side, where the wide window was, and watched some of the students play soccer up ahead at the grassy grounds. I could see his smooth face glowing under the afternoon light from the window. I could already feel Ino drooling over him beside me. He was just sitting right across from me.

Naruto hesitated for a minute, before saying. "But ever since that… you know… news about a couple of years ago… he just hated everything. He just really snapped after that."

"What news?" Ino asked curiously, the nosy type that she was.

Naruto's eyebrows creased. "You know… back then… heard that his girlfriend died in an accident. I think it was a car crash. Not really sure about it. Never seen her with him, anyway. And it was a long time ago. About two years, I think. He wasn't really that much of a troublemaker back then. But after that rumored accident… he just seemed to have gone out of control." He turned his head to Sasuke again. "Still remember that little rumor?"

"Can't believe that freak had one." Sasuke only muttered, still staring outside the window.

"Look who's talking." Naruto teased.

"Shut up."

"Anyway," Naruto continued to say, turning back to us. "It was only some news I've heard back then. Not everybody knows about it. Sasori's very careful with his personal problems. It didn't seem obvious really, since he was already some sort of a delinquent ever since childhood. It just got… er… worse after I heard the news about that accident with his so-called girlfriend. He was just getting into trouble everywhere, and always getting drunk. And, well, picking a fight with us more than usual. It was already like he was liking the pain. Turning into a masochist, I suppose."

It felt like some sort of a tragedy by the way Naruto was telling it to us. I tried to reflect about what he was saying for a minute. I'm really not sure how we ended up talking about that freaky outcast right here in the cafeteria.

And then I remembered that _her _again. I think I recalled Sasori calling someone's name when I first met him in his drunken state.

I get it.

_Jesus_.

"Well, that Sasori guy is not really that bad-looking, but he does give a scary aura when it comes to girls, you know. I'm not really that surprise that guy had a love interest, but I can't imagine him being sweet to a girl." Ino said in her Ms. know-it-all tone, flipping her flaxen hair over her shoulder.

Sasuke only exhaled noisily.

"Why are we even talking about that lunatic's past? He's just mad 'cause he can't get into the org. He just needs someone to kick his ass every once in a while." he said with exasperation, before swinging his soda back to his lips and taking a long gulp from it.

It took Naruto a minute before speaking again. "Well… what I'm really saying is that he—he just seemed to have cooled down a bit the other day when they showed up here. I really expect him to snap in front of you, but he didn't." He glanced back up at me, his blue eyes showing mirth. "Didn't he just say something about mistaking you for someone?"

Ino was still a bit frustrated of what he was talking about. But Sasuke already sensed it, and I felt his head swiftly turned to me. His grip tightened around the can he was holding, and I heard it got scrunched up stiffly.

"Well, I think he had mistaken _you_ for his girlfriend, based on the way he acted in front of you." Naruto tried to hide his grin.

It was obvious before he blurted it out in front of Sasuke and Ino.

"What?" Ino exclaimed, her eyes quickly popping out in question. She turned to me, and then back to Naruto again.

"That can't be right." I tried to say. I felt like choking—out of laughter or horror, I don't know.

"I'm serious." Naruto insisted, his mouth turning into a pout after seeing our expressions. "I can't imagine him getting all tongue-tied with someone else. He didn't act normal when he saw you. Any guy who has known him ever since can easily notice that."

"Even so, it wouldn't change anything." I said, shrugging and pushing the thoughts aside.

"Oooh. Do you think he saw his girlfriend right into you?" Ino asked giddily, drawing her head close to me.

"No." I said flatly. "That would be insane. And besides, his girlfriend is already dead."

"Stay away from him." Sasuke's voice was detached when he spoke across the table. He looked more serious than I thought when I looked at his face. He seemed a bit careful not to react easily now.

"I told you I don't really know him." I said.

"But he seemed to know you."

"So? Do you really think it's such a big deal to be mistaken for someone?"

"It is if it's Sasori. He couldn't even talk straight the other day. He kept looking at you like some sort of maniac—which he was already."

"Well, then, that's my problem now, not yours. I already know what I should do."

"Do you?" there was a trace of mockery in his voice now.

Naruto and Ino both fell silent. I felt a vein in my forehead started pulsing faster. We stared at each other in irritation across the table for almost a whole minute.

That stupid Uchiha was really good in getting on my nerves. He was just so smug and stubborn. No wonder he and that Sasori guy were in bad terms. Both cannot co-exist because of their huge egos. There's only one room for an ultimate conceited jerk in this world.

I started grabbing my scattered papers over the table hastily, but before I could get all of them, Sasuke stood up from his seat in a stiff movement.

"Let's go." he mumbled to Naruto before moving away without looking at us again.

Naruto got up from his seat and gave a small smile before following him. Sasuke was already crossing the room to the door. "See ya. Good luck on the papers."

Sasuke tossed his empty, crinkled can of soda toward the trash bin across his shoulder before disappearing to the door. It tumbled inside without him looking. Naruto soon exited the door afterward.

000

000

000

**Cling.**

The small bell hanging above the door of the comic shop tinkled as I got out of the store. I just returned the two books I borrowed a few days ago.

I looked up to see the dim sky hovering above. It was already night time. Stars were appearing as usual.

It's Friday night and I feel good. There's no school tomorrow and I'm looking forward to sleep all day in my room. It's been a while since I manage to get a long rest. Kakashi-sensei gave me the day off this weekend, too.

I managed to change into my regular clothes back at home, after school. I started walking toward the same, familiar path back to our house—which was still a thirty-minute walk from here. But I don't mind the distance. I don't get tired that easily nowadays, which was one of the positive effects of my training.

I walked down the streets were the lampposts now stood illuminated. I was more alert and guarded now in the streets since that creepy encounter I had the other night. I'm not worried in bumping into a drunken Sasori tonight, he might already be punching Sasuke's face right now.

Such a bunch of airheads. They were only wasting their time.

I could hear the horns of a traffic jam a block away as I continued my way down the pavement. It made me realize how much I'm missing the serene ambiance back in the countryside. I'm also missing my old life back then, even if I was a nobody.

Now that I'm in college in this city, I have more problems than before. It was harder to adapt with people here. Everything was moving in a faster pace. It's more advanced. Konoha Academy's level of education was way higher than my previous school. I'm having trouble keeping up with my subjects. The only thing that's keeping me going is my will to graduate, which keeps on fluctuating every now and then.

Moving here in Tokyo is a nightmare so far.

I was about to cross to another street when I heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura! Oi, forehead girl!"

I turned my head to the direction of that high-pitched voice and found Ino dashing towards me from the other avenue to my right. Her long hair dangling behind her. She was wearing a purple shirt and a pair of tight jeans.

"Hey there, Ino-pig." I greeted as she halted at my side. We now both stood at the corner of the pedestrian lane. A traffic light pole stood just a few feet away from us.

"I kept on calling you back at home and your Mum told me you were out to visit a comic store somewhere. Good thing I found you here." she panted.

"Something wrong?"

And then she looked up and gave me a huge grin, her big eyes lighting up. "The race is tonight." she beamed excitedly.

I raised one eyebrow. Oh heck, she can't be serious. "So?"

"So? Aw, Sakura—let's go and watch them!" she exclaimed, tugging my right arm. "It'll be fun! Don't you want to see Sasuke race? I bet he'll win. I've never got to see them before."

She reminded me of a little fan girl.

"Are you crazy?" I cried out, yanking my arm back. "Do you want to get into a fistfight? I already feel all sore, so no, thank you very much."

Ino was acting all manic and she was now tugging my sleeves, too.

"Aw, c'mon! We don't have to let them see we're there, too. We can go hide somewhere and just watch them from a distance. I just want to see how it'll all go. I want to see Sasuke race!" Ino insisted eagerly. We were now having a small tug-of-war at the corner of the avenue. "Don't you?"

"You gotta be kidding." I groaned at her. "What's so fun in watching a bunch of cocky assholes race? It's just a waste of time."

"We're not going to stay there too long. We're just gonna peak a little and see what they're doing. We can find a good spot where they can't see us."

I know we looked awkward tugging and pulling each other right there at the corner of the avenue.

"Ino, we don't even know where they'll be racing tonight." I moaned.

"Oh, but I do." she grinned. "They'll be at that vacant lot down south of the city. We used to play there when we were kids. Naruto told me right after class just this afternoon."

Seems like that blonde moron wanted us to be there. He has a different view of things. I have the feeling he wanted Sasori to see me again—to ease the tension, he thought. Sasuke wouldn't be so glad in seeing us there, on the other hand.

"What're we going to do if they spot us there, then? You know Sasuke doesn't want us anywhere near them. It's pretty obvious in the cafeteria yesterday."

"Well, he was just being modest. And besides, aren't you even a little curious?" she asked, a smirk forming at the side of her mouth again. She was still gripping my right arm.

I thought about it for a few seconds, and the short silence was already a good enough answer for Ino. She only yanked my arm and started heading and towing me toward the bus stop at the end of the block where we were standing.

"But, Ino—can't we just—"

"Oh, shush! I know you want to watch, too." she chuckled animatedly as we came to stop behind a small line of people, waiting at the bus stop.

000

000

000


	9. Night Streets

000

000

000

**Chapter 9**

000

**Night Streets**

000

000

000

"God, is this dark or what." Ino muttered beside me, as we stooped at the side of an old, rusty, discarded car at the side of the murky lot.

The abandoned ground was located downtown. And it was restricted. Good thing there was no one patrolling the area tonight when we got here. There were vandalized, cracked walls and rusty wires everywhere. And it seemed to stink as well.

We peered at the side of the broken car, hiding ourselves near the bumper as we watched the group of guys ganged at the middle of the vicinity. They were several yards away from us, and there were hardly any light posts near our side. We were pretty much hidden in the shadows.

I felt like a stalker.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I mumbled.

Sasori and his crew were already there. And it didn't take too long before loud motor engines were soon heard outside the wrecked chain fences surrounding the dark area. Headlights turned up and flashed around different spots of the road in front of the entrance. About ten motorbikes skidded to a stop at the other side of the lot. I could already tell where Sasuke and Naruto were the moment they removed their headgears.

Sasori stood straight up and scowled, his arms crossed, as my classmates approached. Sasuke rumpled his hair. He was wearing that same leather jacket.

We were too far to hear what they were exactly saying. We could only hear their heated voices. Sasori was mainly talking to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh—I wish I could hear what they're saying. I think it's going to be exciting." Ino sighed eagerly, her head drawing nearer.

Being the only two females on that dark area was quite scary. I didn't know what has gotten into both of us. The only people who can do these sorts of things are stalkers. But I can admit, being in this kind of situation is rather interesting. I haven't been in these situation much in the past years.

Tokyo is full of little surprises.

I watched the guys up ahead. Looks like they're having a bitter conversation. Sasori was generally talking to Naruto and Sasuke, his eyebrows drawn into a scowl.

At first, it was a calm exchange of words. They were talking about the race, where they'll be heading and stuff, by the looks of it. They were pointing at different directions of areas. Sasori paused for a moment, he looked as if there was something else he was forgetting. He said something again, and this time he seemed to be carefully saying the words slowly. Naruto looked a bit confused, Sasuke was more annoyed. Then Sasori leaned beside Sasuke and whispered something. It must have triggered something, because the next thing I knew Sasuke shoved him away and his face got all aggravated. The exchange of words appeared to have suddenly gotten a bit too far. Sasori shoved Sasuke's left shoulder, as if daring him to do something. And of course, Sasuke pushed him back again. Naruto yanked his best friend's elbow as some of the guys started shouting something. I could see Sasori's fists already balled to fists and Sasuke looked as if he wanted to punch his face right there as well.

"You stay out of what's mine, asshole!" I heard Sasuke yelled.

And Sasori laughed. _The guy seems to be a total weirdo_.

"So are we on a bet?" I could hear his voice.

Sasuke seemed to think for a second. He was eyeing him furiously, he hesitated for a moment.

"What're they saying?" Ino whispered beside me.

I only shrugged and kept my eyes glued on them.

"Don't tell me you're softening in these past couple of years, Uchiha. That's pathetic." Sasori mocked, louder this time.

Sasuke glared at him again. And I can mouth the words from his lips, even if I was too far to hear it clearly. "You're on."

Sasuke turned around and started trudging back to his motorbike. He didn't look back for any reactions at all. Sasori gave a smirk before heading to his own. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and the others followed suit.

One guy was left standing at the middle of the ground. He took a small bag, which was hanging on the handlebar of his bike. He pulled something out of it, and positioned it near the entrance as the rest of the guys mounted on their vehicles and started placing their headgears.

Engines began to revved up. And I only realized what the other man was doing when he pulled out a lighter and started igniting the small materials which were now placed on the ground.

The motorbikes weren't exactly lined in a single row, they were scattered everywhere. And I don't think it matters at all, since one of them can quickly take over the other on the big avenues.

The man lighted the materials on the ground and hurriedly ran off. And then bright lights shot up high into the air like vivid ashes—

**WOOOSHHH!**

**BAMM!**

**WISHH!**

Golden fireworks spreaded out into the night sky. Brilliant colors erupted into the silent night.

And at the sound of the very first explosion, the bikers had taken off in full speed.

Screeches and the roar of engines filled the district as they sped off into the street, leaving only smoke and dashes of wind at the surroundings.

Ino and I coughed through the smokes.

Both of us stood from where we were as we watched them go and gazed at the fireworks explode in the night sky. The silent of the night was disturbed with the explosions of the glowing lights.

They were like fireworks during festivals back in my hometown.

The abandoned lot now stood empty, as we stood there, watching the last explosions disappeared in the black sky.

"Come on—hurry or we'll miss it!" Ino was dragging my arm.

"Aw—it's already getting late, Ino." I groaned in an exhausted manner as she dragged me across the street. "Let's leave them be. There's not much to see, anyway."

The moment the riders deserted the lot, Ino got us both to the nearest bus station and already headed straight back to the heart of the city. She wanted to see the actual race in action, for God's sake. I have no idea how that'll work.

She said there was a good spot at the rooftop of the Emerald Tower, which was located a few blocks away. According to her, we could see the guys from up there if they'd pass by.

"How do you even know they'll be driving along here? There're hundreds of roads in this freaking city. And who cares if Naruto or Sasuke or whoever wins." I complained.

Ino finally halted and dropped my hand.

"Look, I haven't gotten this close to seeing how things work for them—and I think it'll be really cool to see them just pass by. I just want to get a single glance, pleeeaase?" she asked in a girly, puppy-eyed manner as she turned to me. She didn't seem tired at all. She was acting like a high school fan.

Ino is Sasuke's groupie.

I scratched my head again, and before I could refuse her, a sudden scream broke out a small distance away. I nearly jumped in surprise.

Ino's smile swiftly vanished as we both turned our heads towards the direction of where it came from.

It was a female voice. And it echoed from the alley from our right.

I could hear thuds several yards away.

Ino and I looked back to each other with alarm. She suddenly got all tongue-tied, and so was I.

We looked around us. There were two people, who were probably in their forties, at the other side of the street who seemed to have heard the scream as well, and they also stood there in curiosity, trying to get a glimpse of what it was. They were too far to see it.

There was no one else around but us.

Ino looked back at me. She must have sensed something, by the way her eyes started scanning our surroundings. The excitement in her face was quickly replaced by a serious one.

She reached for something at the side of her right ankle, and I saw a small blade glint.

"Shh… stay here, Sakura, and keep your eyes open." She murmured, turning to the foggy alley at our side. It was too dark to see what was ahead. The thought about the race slipping out of her mind instantly.

The thuds have now faded.

I was speechless.

I dreaded this would happen. I already know what it is the moment I saw the look in Ino's eyes. We can just run away, but knowing that Ino is now part of the Mortis Org, she wouldn't let something like this escape.

I looked around us. The two older people at the other side of the street seemed to have panicked and started heading off to the other direction. There were no others except the two of us now.

Since Ino is now a Rogue student, carrying a weapon with her everyday is normal—as long as it's not something as obvious as a katana. It's more for an emergency use.

I carefully pulled out a small cutter from my back pocket. I'm not a rogue student, but I'm alert of such things.

Setting the race aside, I watched as Ino approached the dim alley slowly. I was close behind her.

There was a loud swish, and Ino's back forcefully hit my face. We suddenly fell backward, hitting the hard ground. There was a flash of movement, and then I saw _it_ passed above us. I barely saw its form.

The demi-human.

It was fast, and it flew passed above us like a huge bat. I saw its pale flesh and it was dripping with red liquid. Blood. I heard it cried. Ino hurriedly got up but it already disappeared into the sky.

"Shit—" she cursed.

She hastily turned around and stepped forward.

I heard her gave a muffled scream.

"Quick—call someone from the org! There's a woman's body out here!" she choked, her hand grasping her mouth.

Panic surged through me as I stood up and fumbled through my bag. My hand was shaking as I began to dial Hinata's number.

"I don't think she's breathing!" Ino shouted nervously.

Before I could talk to Hinata from the other line, another scream echoed from the next block ahead.

"Damn it—" Ino cursed, turning around to follow the direction where the shriek came from. "What's that thing doing lose in the city?"

She ran fast toward the next block.

"You stay here and get help! I'll track the demi-human. It's still probably close by." she said tensely. She was hastily off in a sprint before I could even reply.

In a few seconds, I was left standing there alone in the dark. With a dead body or not, I don't know.

I held my mobile phone against my ear while my hands shook.

"Sakura?" Hinata's voice came from the other line.

"Hinata—" I tried to speak. "There's an emergency— Ino and I just ran across a demi-human downtown." I turned around and tried to find a signboard. "I'm here along 16th Drive and we've found a body out here. The demi-human attacked someone! It—It quickly got away and Ino's chasing after it. You have to inform the headmistress!"

Hinata instantly got the information.

_Isn't any Rogue aware of this right now?_

Ino might be a good Rogue student, but she's just a minor. And I'm no pro either.

I turned around and stepped closer to the dim alley. I could see an unconscious form lying there on the ground. I bent forward, my hands trying to find her neck to get a pulse. I could feel her skin wet with blood. There was no pulse, but her body was still warm.

And then, there was a loud screech from a motorbike, I saw the beam from its headlight passed us. I immediately stepped out of the alley to call for help.

The biker instantly saw me and halted with surprise. He skidded to a stop a couple of feet away from me. Its engine was already puffing out smoke from the heat.

I blinked. The motorbike seemed really familiar.

"You—" that voice reverberated as the rider pulled out his helmet. Sasuke's striking face looked surprised and confused. He was panting a bit. The beams from his motorcycle were giving light to the alley. "What the hell are you doing here?"

That's a usual question nowadays.

"There was an attack! The victim's up here—Ino and I were just passing by and that _thing_ just came out of nowhere!"

He appeared to have understood what I was saying in an instant. He glanced at the shadowy spot behind me for a second and moved off of his vehicle. He left the engine roaring in a quiet sound. He looked around the area for a moment.

"I got the message from the old hag a minute ago. Good thing I was close by." He said. He gave me a frustrated look. "But she wasn't able to exactly mention you're here."

"What—what about your race?" I suddenly remembered.

He turned his head to me. Probably a bit astonish that I still remembered their race, considering where we were. Clueless that Ino and I were there in the lot just a moment ago.

"What about the race." he stated. It wasn't a question at all.

He walked passed me to check the body lying in the dark. I heard his soft movements as he inspected it. From the way he was acting, he didn't look like a minor. He looked as if he was too used to it.

It was the first time I saw him involved in this situation. He was very calm even if he was just a student.

I heard him grumbled something, then he stood straight.

"The Mortis Guild will be coming here shortly to clean this." He said. "Do you know where the demi-human might be headed?"

"No. But Ino followed it to the city. It was flying and attacking everywhere." I said. I glanced back at the lying form nervously. "Is she dead or what?"

"Can't find any pulse. She has a huge bite across her chest and neck. There's too much blood loss."

He glanced at our surrounding. He seemed to be deciding on something. He looked really serious tonight. He wasn't calling me names or teasing me.

I can't help but wonder how their race had turned up, even if we're on a situation like this. I could think better now that he's there. He might be a little demented too, but he has this presence that makes a girl feel secured.

He must've not finished the race because of the sudden emergency.

Out of the blue, heavy skids were heard along the alley. Two gigantic black vans parked beside us. They looked similar to the ones I saw before with my Grandfather. They almost occupied the whole alleyway.

A black-haired girl stepped out of the passenger seat. She was wearing a white coat, like those used by doctors. And oddly, a little pig also hopped off from the van, following her like a little pet.

"Uchiha." She gave a quick nod at Sasuke as she approached. She saw me and paused for a minute. "And you must be Sarutobi's granddaughter… Sakura, isn't it?"

I nodded. Grandpa's quite popular with the guild.

"I'm Shizune, first class Rogue-medic." She said as she pulled my hand to shake. "Thanks for giving us a call. We've been tracking this demi-human since this afternoon."

Sasuke stepped forward. "The victim's practically dead."

The group of medics from the van had hurriedly got off and headed to the body. They were carrying various gadgets and equipment like strainers, plastics, solvents, some hi-tech gadgets which I've never seen before. Red, emergency lights were gleaming all around us.

"We'll be able to identify her immediately in the lab. Do you know where the creature might be?" Shizune inquired.

"My friend Ino is tracking it. I'm not sure where they headed. They disappeared that way." I pointed to the next block.

"A student?" Shizune asked in a worried voice.

It didn't sound like a good idea.

Sasuke swiftly walked to his bike. "We'll check on it. I assume the guild is already tracking that thing?"

Shizune nodded. "The other Rogues are already on it. Be careful, rookie." She took one look at us and headed toward the other medics, the little pig followed suit.

I watched them disappeared in the cluster of medical staffs.

"Hurry and get your ass here." Sasuke called impatiently to me.

"What?" I blinked at him.

"You're goin' to stay here and watch them?" he asked as if it was a ridiculous idea.

I hopped on the motorbike and positioned myself behind him. It was really awkward.

This was all Ino's fault. And I'm so stupid to have agreed with it. I wouldn't be in this problem if I just stayed home and watched TV or read my novels.

Sasuke turned one of the handlebar, and the engine roared louder beneath us. He handed me his helmet.

"Hold on tight." He said before letting his feet off the ground.

We took off in a fast speed at once, leaving the messed up place behind us. The red lights from the vans slowly vanished from our sight.

Sasuke was silent as we rode through the city, turning to close spaces between the cars. He didn't say where we were exactly going. I'm not sure how we're going to find Ino in this huge city as well.

I could smell his fragrance from his back. I was gripping tightly at his sides. Trying hard to ignore how close I was to him, I kept my eyes on the streets. We were riding fast, overtaking dozens of vehicles.

It was an easy job for Sasuke, I can tell. He can move from one side of the street to the other smoothly as if the cars were just a bunch of unmoving posts.

He was thinking of something, by the way he was acting. He was just quiet, staring ahead of us.

He was gorgeous, even if I can only see the back of his head. He just has this certain aura that I rarely find in guys. He might be an airhead and a little crazy, but he seemed different from the others.

Students like him in my former school were just a bunch of arrogant bastards who likes to flirt with the dumb, popular kids. They only like showing off.

But here, in Konoha Academy, they don't seem to play that sport. In their case, the popular students have something to brag about other than looks. They are skilled and academically wise.

Then, in the middle of my delusions, I felt my phone vibrating against the pocket of my pants. Someone's calling. It must be Ino. But I can't pick it up when my hands are all busy gripping Sasuke's waist to prevent myself from falling off.

"Sasuke—can we just please stop for a minute? I need to pick up my phone, it might be important!" I shouted behind him as we sped down the street.

I only saw him twisted his head slightly. He quickly saw a sidewalk and turned our way there.

"Hello—Ino?" I immediately answered the phone the moment we stopped and got off the motorbike.

Ino's voice appeared more composed on the phone than the last time I got to talk to her. She said two Rogues had already found her and they were at a parking area along Koran Avenue. She was waiting for me there.

I informed Sasuke and we followed them there shortly.

There was still something that was bugging me on our way though…

Sasuke wasn't very much with himself. He was almost wordless, not saying anything at all until we got there. I know he must be thinking about their race. I wonder what happened to Naruto and the others too. Did they continue it without him? Was it postponed?

"You're all right!" I sighed to Ino as she approached us. A small scratch was visible across her left arm, which was already wrapped with thin bandages.

"I'm good." She smiled. She instantly noticed Sasuke walking behind me. She seemed to flush pink the second she saw him. "Oh."

Now I have to explain everything on how I ended up with him tonight.

There were four Mortis Guild members at the parking lot with her. They seemed to be discussing something about the situation. They were having a smoke at the corner. They barely notice our arrival.

"There you are!" a familiar voice echoed from the other side of the parking area.

Naruto's bright head was very much visible in the night, under the lights of the poles around us. With him are my other classmates—Rock Lee, Shika, Chouji and the others.

"This is really some bad timing, huh?" Naruto said as he smacked Sasuke's back lightly. "We were trying to find you, dude. Yet you were as quick as a bullet to get there." Naruto saw me and grinned. "You probably heard Sakura was there, didn't you?" he teased.

Sasuke only glared at him. "Shut up."

And, to my surprise (and horror), another group came after them. Across us, I saw Sasori's face loomed out from the night. His friends were also there. He looked at the Rogues with us, but ignored them soon after passing them by.

Looks like the race have been stopped for a moment.

Naruto and the others didn't seem too surprise to see them there. They must've gotten here the same time they did, after hearing the news about another loose demi-human. They must've heard the Rogue students would be here.

Sasuke saw them the moment I did too. He seemed to be in a bad mood now, his eyes scowling at them.

Sasori was eyeing him in an irritated manner as well. His child-looking face looked displeased.

I don't know how they keep on doing this. We were just a bunch of youngsters who have the same problems in life.

And there, underneath their heated actions, Sasori's brown eyes wandered toward me again. He slowly noticed me there at the side. It must have been my pink hair. Like Naruto's, I knew mine was too loud not to be seen in a group of people.

And seeing how his expression slowly changed after his eyes gazed on my face, I knew my pink hair was a curse.

000

000

000


	10. His Words

000

000

000

**Chapter 10**

000

**His Words**

000

000

000

"We'll continue the race next time. I guess you already know this is a bad timing." Sasuke spoke, pulling me aside and facing Sasori instead.

"Hmph. No problem. Seems like the Rogue students aren't having much fun nowadays." Sasori mocked, though his stare never left me.

"Oh, hell we do. We just like to keep our responsibilities at bay. Unlike some people." Shikamaru stated unperturbedly at the side.

Sasuke suddenly yanked my arm and turned to Naruto. His hand was warm as it grips my wrist tightly, like I was some sort of possession.

"Obviously, this isn't a right place for these loony girls to be roaming around. I'll take Sakura home, you can take Ino. If there's any further action regarding the demi-human tonight, just give me a ring." he stated.

He didn't even give me a chance to make a comment, although the idea wasn't bad for me. I don't think hanging around further here would be nice in this kind of situation. And besides, it was late.

Chouji stepped up. He was drinking a bottled iced tea at a time like this.

"I can take Ino home." he volunteered.

"Alrigh. I'll keep an eye on this stupid gang." Naruto murmured, glancing at the other fellows with Sasori. "They can't really do much since there are Rogues here, anyway. I suspect they'll be off soon."

Naruto took one last look at me and winked.

"See you around, Sakura-chan. Been a while since we have someone new around."

And with that bid, Sasuke started yanking me toward his motorbike again like a big pet cat. I saw Ino looking astounded at us as Chouji escorted her away as well.

"See you tomorrow—" I only managed to utter out.

Sasori seemed bothered as we moved away from the scene. He looked like he wanted to block himself on our way, but he seemed to be hesitating to make a scene.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much!" I said heatedly to Sasuke as I pulled my arm free from his grip when we got to his motorcycle.

"What's your address?" he only asked me.

"I can get home by myself."

"_What's your address_?" he only asked again stubbornly, the hard-headed guy that he was.

My house was practically across the city from where we were a moment ago. Sasuke appeared to have memorized almost every street in Tokyo. He knows where to turn and find the easiest roots. Since we were only riding a small vehicle, we managed to squeeze ourselves between the tiniest paths in the city. I don't even know how we managed to get in and out of the playgrounds we had passed by with all those fences. Sasuke can almost fly the damn thing.

I wasn't used to the fast movements and I was already feeling dizzy when we finally got to our house.

The neighborhood was soundless at that time of the night as he pulled his motorcycle slowly to a stop in front of our house. It seemed like we're the only ones left along the street. Thousands of stars were visible in the dark, clear sky. It could've been a romantic evening, if we're not just irritated by each other.

"Do me a favor, and stay away from Sasori and his gang." Sasuke said calmly as I handed to him his headgear. He was calmer now after the ride. The cool breeze must've cleared his head a bit.

He moved off of his motorbike and just lightly leaned his back against it. His spiky hair was swaying with the gentle night breeze.

His face still looked flawless under the moonlight. There was only a soft glow of light emitting from the dim lamppost at the side of our small front yard.

"You and his guys seem to be everywhere in this place." I said, flattening my blouse. "But thanks for the ride, anyway."

He gazed at our house. It was just the typical home that you'd see in Japan's neighborhood. It wasn't small and not that big as well. It was the color of sand with a hint of mahogany brown on the window outlines. There were small trees on both sides of the house and some potted plants near the front gate.

"So this is your place." he said.

"Um… want to come in and get something to eat?" I asked half-heartedly. I wasn't trying to seduce him or some sort. I didn't want to be rude and just leave him there, but the idea of having him inside with my parents doesn't seem to be appropriate for me either.

He must've sensed the hesitation in my voice, and just chuckled.

"You don't have to ask if you don't want to."

I just shrugged.

He sighed for a minute, and looked back at me. His gaze was much softer now than before. It seems like he's being serious now. He must've been thinking about something during the way.

"Is that dude in love with you or what?" he asked.

It took me longer to think for a good response.

And when I didn't reply at once, he continued.

"Do you know that he just asked you for a betting prize for the race?" he said in a hard tone. His head was tilted a bit on the side as he looked at me. "We usually bet money, vehicles or other possessions when it comes to racing. And you're actually the first living creature ever to be put on a bet in our entire life of racing. It's annoying, really… He asked for you. He could've asked for anything yet he wants _you_—the idiot newcomer from the province of wherever."

I felt a nerve shook in my forehead.

"Hey, watch it." I replied irritably.

He crossed his arms and gave me that upset look.

"What's it to you, anyway?'" he said.

"I ran into him days ago." I finally said. "I saw him wandering in the streets before. He was all drunk. I can tell he has a huge problem even before I found out that you know him. Since he was all delusional that night, he approached me and had me mistaken for someone else. He practically chased me all the way down the street. Then I saw him appeared at the academy again—picking a fight with you. He saw me too and he was acting all weird like that ever since."

Sasuke just listened and watched me with those piercing eyes of his. Now I felt a little tingle in my stomach.

"I don't know if he still remembers that night or if he still recognizes me, but he was already acting like that since the first time I saw him." I said. "He reminds me of you, actually."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Well, you heard that stupid theory of Naruto." He spoke. "You remind him of his girlfriend—it's pretty obvious."

He gave a small, odd noise—like he was about to choke at that thought.

I only gave him an annoyed look.

"Just stay away from him, got that?" he said in that egotistic tone. "And besides, do you think you still have the time to flirt with guys considering your position in the academy? You have way a lot of stuff to catch up to. We're already bored waiting for Kakashi to teach us a goddamn thing. This whole training of yours might just be a waste of time and energy for all of us. You're not even part of the org, nerd."

There was just something about his words that makes me lose control. The next thing I knew I already held up one arm and my fist hastily zoomed toward his face.

**WHIFFFFFT!**

Sasuke caught my fist an inch from his face. He held it in one hand with his own, gripping my knuckles with his fingers.

But there was something that struck him with my swift movement.

I felt the ground and the posts around us vibrated with my fast action. His motorcycle even shook for a second. I saw his hair and felt mine swung back from the force.

And for the very first time, I felt _my_ chakra around us.

It disappeared as fast as it came. It was gone a second after my fist hit his palm.

And I knew he felt it too. I could see the hint of wonder in his own eyes as he stared at me for a moment.

I didn't realize I just released one.

He gently held my hand down and looked at me with a different manner now.

"Hm… that was a strong chakra for a newbie." He mumbled. Then, a small smirk spread across his face. He glanced around us to see if someone else was there.

I blinked for a moment.

I only looked down at my knuckles. The old scratches from my training were already starting to dry up, but there were some freshly made ones, too. My chakra was a proof that I was improving.

"So you're not quitting or what?" Sasuke teased. The upset look on his face was suddenly gone now.

It's unbelievable how this guy shifts from one mood to the other.

"Keep hoping, Uchiha."

His smirk widened. He was grinning now.

"You know…" he started saying in a subtle voice. "We've never had a newcomer last this long. They usually try for a month and just vanished after that. Just a bunch of weaklings and a waste of time if you ask me."

"Well, maybe they don't want to prove themselves worth to anyone."

The night was quiet. We just both stood there at the side, in front of the gate. Good thing my folks haven't realize yet that I was there.

And it was actually the first time I had a boy drop me off to our house. This place is just filled with unusual things for me. I wouldn't have thought a well-known guy like him would even be the one giving me a ride, even just by accident.

"No girl has ever tried to punch me before." Sasuke said, mostly wondering to himself. He was looking at me with an arched eyebrow. "All the girls I know in the academy are most likely the same. They just do what they are told and so on."

His eyes were mesmerizing as they stared into mine.

Then, he looked blankly toward the dark, starry horizon and sighed.

"The academy… for me, it was just the same old thing. We just go there and study and train and do whatever we're good at. We're not your normal students and sometimes we also get tired of our duties. We have more responsibilities than the other students outside of the school. Messing around the place is our way of feeling free from all of this. Racing or getting into trouble is our way of breathing." he said quietly.

It was the first time I've seen Sasuke act like this. He's just usually a snob in school.

"And you…" he continued, his eyes watched my face. I could barely look back at him. He was just so attractive. I was afraid I would give myself away. "When you came, the world just seemed to have changed a bit. You don't know anything about our world, yet here you are. You're the first that tried to get in my way. And you do like hitting my nerve."

I don't know why he has this reserved look just for me. I don't see him talk nor look at other people this way. I'm no special person, that's why I couldn't understand him.

Sasuke took a step toward me. He ran his hand through his hair one last time. He looked at the ground for a second before turning his onyx eyes back to me. I could only stare at his lips as he moved them.

"Go out with me."

000

000

000

Monday morning.

I stared at my locker.

The keys are finally on my hold, waiting to be used.

I sighed and inserted it into the keyhole. I pulled my locker open.

The few textbooks that I last left there are in an organized pile. And there's a small white canvas bag on top of it.

I didn't remember arranging them this neat the last time I used it. Which was weeks ago.

I took the small bag and pulled it open. The dirty clothes that I once left there are now folded and cleaned inside. It smelled good as well.

_That snob._

He's the only one to blame for this.

I only stood there for a moment, pondering…

I thought he wasn't being serious that night when we talked. Yet his eyes were looking at me in a way that I couldn't turn away.

I wanted to laugh at first, but when I saw no trace of hilarity in his face, I couldn't manage to say anything.

I almost _never_ go on dates. The last time I went out with a guy was in my senior year in high school. And he was my neighbor. There was no serious relationship or whatever involved. It was just a plain date that I couldn't refuse because I was afraid to hurt him. He was a nice guy and I like him as a friend. And he wasn't the type that has a group of fan girls running around the school.

But with Sasuke… it's a different issue.

He handed me my locker keys that night before he left. He said it's about time I got it back anyway. He was hoping I'll get it from him, but I had already forgotten about having a locker in the first place.

He must be joking.

Will I be chased with burning torches by his fan girls if ever he was being serious? Who am I, anyway? Just some dorky student trying to pass the organization.

I shook my head in confusion.

On the other hand, the problem about the loose demi-human was already fixed and the Rogue students that were involved were given some small gratitude, especially Ino. She had already talked about it the very next day. The scrape on her arm was already healing. The woman that we found was already dead even before she was admitted to the hospital. She was a wife of a government official. It seemed like she was off to meet her husband for a small dinner, but ended up lifeless in an alley instead. Her husband must've been the primary target.

Mortis Guild covered her death with a different reason. They made it seemed like she was kidnapped and no one was able to get to her on time. The real cause was never said, of course. The false reason was the only thing that was published in newspapers and was reported on TV.

As I looked back to my locker, it was only then that I noticed a small poster which was taped on the middle wall inside it. It was as big as the short sized envelope. The graphics printed over it was striking. I grabbed it off.

Big texts were written across the heading, and below was a vibrant illustration of a band playing on stage. It was an artistic poster, like those in storybooks that has a bit of an abstract touch. The band supports messy and loud hairdos as they play with their musical instruments.

**Battle of the Bands Tokyo**

**Think you got what it takes to rock it?**

**Then show us what you've got!**

Underneath the texts were the date, venue and the bands that'll be playing. About fifteen groups were signed up. The event was already this Friday evening.

Wonder what it's doing inside here, anyway.

I looked at the back of the poster. Scribbled in red ink were the words:

_I'll see you there. Be sure to show up or else…_

I stared at it ironically. It seemed like a threat, rather than a note.

000

000

000

I only flipped the pages of my textbook, trying to review the last lesson we had.

My other classmates seemed to be bored. Hinata was having a conversation with Ten Ten. Ino was taking pictures of herself with her cellphone after asking me about how I ended up with Sasuke that night. Rock Lee was demonstrating a karate position at the back of the room. Akamaru was biting off Kiba's shoes, and so on.

I didn't even notice when Sasuke came in. He simply stood and leaned at the side of my desk and stared down at me. He looked fresh from the shower.

"So you'll be there, right?" he asked.

I remained my book open and looked up at him.

"Might be." I said. "Why do you need me there for, anyway?"

"Why not?" he said unworriedly. He took a glimpse of what I was reading for a second and turned back to me. "You're going out with me, right?"

I gave him a peculiar look.

"I don't remember anything about that."

"And you didn't say no, either." He said, rolling his eyes again.

I could already feel the eyes of several of my classmates on me. Sasuke and I don't usually hang out like this. And they've known him for years.

I felt myself turning red.

"I'll see you later. Just be sure to be there. We'll be playing." He said with a small smile before walking back to his seat.

I didn't turn my head to look at the other's expression. I only kept my eye glued on the pages of my textbook even if I couldn't get the words to sink in my head.

Good thing Kurenai already entered the room a short moment later.

000

000

000

Ino asked me that afternoon about what was going on, while we were having a break from Sports class. Our strange actions have now become very much noticeable.

And when I replied—

"HE WHAT?"

"Shhhh—"

Hinata and Ten Ten, on the other hand, had started giggling after hearing my answer.

"That's a surprise." Hinata said between giggles.

"Guess you're off the wagon, Ino." Ten Ten teased.

We were sitting at the side of the football field that afternoon. The sun was high up in the sky and we managed to find a nice spot under a tree. Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten and I were just taking a break from soccer practice.

"I-It's not anything special or something." I tried to explain. I know she likes Sasuke a lot. And I don't want her thinking about anything suspicious or whatever. I only scratched the back of my head, not knowing what else to do.

"Do—Do you know that I don't remember him asking someone out? He's dated before, but not anyone that I know in this freaking school." She was eyeing me in a disbelieving manner. Her voice sounded really disturbed. "Are you being serious?"

I only sighed and drank a few more gulps of cold water.

"I mean—it's just—well—" Ino was fumbling for words.

"Unlikely, I know." I said. "He's just looking for someone to mess around with."

Ino was just looking at me.

I don't know if she hates me or if she's frustrated because of what was going on. She has a big crush on that airhead since the first time I met her. If I'd kept it a secret, it will be much worse. Who knows what she might think.

"Didn't know he likes newcomer girls from the province." she said quietly after a while. I was surprised to see her taking it in a funny way. Her blue eyes were shining bright against the sun rays. "I had the feeling that he likes you, you know… ever since he started acting more different when you came."

I groaned.

In any case, my training went on with Kakashi after my last class. He was pleased to see me able to discharge my chakra now. He said it was a strong one compared to other beginners at my condition. He wanted me to use it as my strength.

Sasuke and Naruto were also there training as well. They were having a tussle at the roof deck. I could notice Sasuke's glimpses at me.

Unexpectedly, it was actually the first time I've felt getting closer to someone. I don't know much about him or his history, but there was this air that keeps me a bit attach to him. I'm starting to have this bittersweet feeling whenever I see him. I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

I'm starting to be like Ino. _God_.

He was still mocking me like I was some sort of parasite in his day, yet he still gives me this soft look like he was glad to see me too. His mood shifts from being annoyed to being amused. I always told myself that he has some personal issues.

Late that afternoon, I took a shower before heading home. The classes are mostly over at this time of the day, so I usually go home by myself. I was putting a few extra hours for my training with Kakashi, and I could barely manage my schedule.

I walked passed the school grounds, with my bulky bag hanging from one shoulder. It's become a habit to carry dirty clothes with me after school. I even lied to my mom that I was trying out for soccer and baseball.

There were only several students left that day, mostly were athletes practicing on the fields. The orange glow of the sunset looked beautiful against the grounds.

I was pretty much a loner, so I also enjoyed walking home alone.

I was already a couple of blocks away from the academy, when I noticed a recognizable flaming red hair down the street.

I abruptly stopped and hesitated about continuing my walk for a moment.

Sasori was there at the corner, alone as well. He seemed to be waiting for something. He didn't look too intimidating since there are also people passing by the streets.

He immediately saw me. He was trying not to look creepy, I can tell. He straightened up and tried to look at me with a pleasant manner. He realized that I had stopped walking. He seemed a bit fidgety as well, perhaps trying to decide what was the best thing he could do right now.

I don't know how he keeps on sprouting almost everywhere, like a goddamn mushroom. If the rogue students saw him, it'll be another riot.

Anyhow, I know I can't keep on avoiding him while I'm in this stupid city. He was like Sasuke. You cannot be in Konoha Academy without meeting them. They come like some sort of gift set.

I only marched ahead and readied my fist in case he gets a bit too close again.

"Hello." He mumbled as I came closer. "Please, I don't mean to scare you or anything."

"Is there something you want?" I asked in a defensive tone.

He was a bit conscious with himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"Listen, I know I come as a creepy weirdo for some time now. But I just want to explain, all right?" he said. He looked around us from left to right. "I don't know any way of approaching you without making a fuss except like this."

There was a good gap of space between us as we stood there.

He wasn't acting much of a bully in front of me. He reminds me of a little boy who was caught guilty.

"I surely had mistaken you for someone." He said. A small humor was there in his crooked smile. He looked rather embarrassed of talking to me. "I thought you were my ex-girlfriend. You have the same hair and almost the same face. I'm not comparing you or anything—it's just that I haven't seen her for a really long time. And seeing you… it's just like seeing her again."

He was looking at me with his round brown eyes.

"Listen, don't go approaching people like they know you because it's really freaky." I said.

"Yeah, I know." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

"And I'm not your ex-girlfriend."

He pulled something out of his pocket. He flipped his black wallet open and gave it to me.

There, in the transparent compartment of his wallet, was a faded picture of a girl. She has the same hair color and hair length as mine. Her eyes were the shade of brown but we almost have the same skin color moreover. The picture looked like it was taken from the seaside. The sea surface was visible behind her. She was wearing a white top and a round summer hat and was smiling at the camera.

"Her name's Aya." Sasori said, watching me as I stared down at the picture. "She passed away almost two years ago."

"I heard." I mumbled. I was amazed by the resemblance. I don't have any sister nor brother that's why it was odd for me to see someone who looks like me.

Somehow, I was beginning to understand his position. But even so, hanging out with him isn't a good idea.

"Of course, I know you're not her. I can see the difference in the character." He spoke. "I just want to apologize, that's all."

I handed him his wallet back.

"Well, you have already."

He laughed quietly, shaking his head. He really does remind me of Sasuke a lot. They have a lot of things in common than they think.

"I hate your classmates and your stupid school, but I do wish I can live in peace with you." He said. "I do wish you could have been anywhere but there. I think you're different from all of them."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mean anything like that." Sasori said defensively, after seeing my expression. "I think you're just different, that's all. I would like to get to know you without any strings attach."

Before I could reply, a voice rang out from my side.

"You. What the fuck do you think you're doin' here?"

That very identifiable voice. And that very identifiable remark.

I turned around and Sasuke approached beside me. His backpack hung from his right shoulder. He looked from me to Sasori. I can tell he was all infuriated by the way he was scanning the both of us as if we were caught red-handed about something.

It was amazing how this two can accidentally meet anywhere in this place. They seemed to be bound to bump into each other. And why do they have to meet when I'm also there?

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked Sasori bitterly.

"I have no business with you, if that's what you're thinking." Sasori's cold voice was there again. "I just wanted to talk to her."

Sasuke looked at me with an uptight face.

"We were just talking." I said, as if I owe something to him. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

He ignored me and only turned to the red-head.

"You're all alone that's why you can't show your face up at the academy?" he mocked. "If I ever see you near anywhere here again, be sure to expect a mess."

Sasori didn't move even if I can see the fury in his appearance. Seems like he didn't want to pick a fight while I'm there.

"And stay away from what's mine." Sasuke spoke straightly.

He turned around in a swift movement. He yanked my upper arm and started pulling me away with him, leaving Sasori there on his spot.

I started to protest but he didn't pay any attention. He just pulled me away to the direction of our house. He didn't need to do that whenever Sasori was there. It was starting to get into my nerves.

He must've already memorized the way to our home.

I only managed to take one last look at Sasori before we disappeared in a corner.

We've already passed three blocks when he finally halted and freed my hand. He promptly turned to me, glaring.

"You're really a flirt, do you know that?" he spoke angrily to my face.

"What?"

We were standing at the side of an antique shop. Passers by can hear us clearly.

"Do you know that I was looking for you for half an hour already? And here you are flirting with that asshole."

He looked threatening with his tall posture and spikes.

"I was on my way home, you idiot! He just approached me to apologize for something!"

I couldn't understand why he was so possessive. What's it with him if I talk to others?

"Really? Does it have to be there?"

It looked like we were an old couple arguing.

"Well, I don't know—maybe because you're going to go ballistic if he shows up in the entrance gate?"

He glared at me again and tried to compose himself for a moment. I can't help but notice how handsome he still looks even if he was upset. He simply ran a hand through his hair, like what he usually does.

"I don't want you hanging out with some other bastards, okay?" he spoke in a cooler approach.

I stared at him in confusion and curiosity.

"Why are you acting this way, anyhow? What do you care about what I do?"

He fell silent after that.

He was usually undisturbed and confident in front of people, yet this was the first time I saw him really uncomfortable. He only looked at the façade around us.

There were shops, stores and restaurants everywhere. It was easy to get lost with the environment around us.

Then, he faced me again. This time, his anger had subsided and was replaced by another feeling. He gave me that reserved look again… And at that moment, I was caught in his web.

I felt my world turned only to him and his boyish face.

His words were very much like a whisper.

"Can't you see that I like you?"

I couldn't move… I felt my heart thumped in a way it hasn't done before.

And with that statement, he turned around and walked away. Leaving me staring after him as he disappeared with the crowd of people passing by.

He took me away from Sasori, like I was some sort of token, yet he just left me there alone after. He must be really upset.

And I felt really foolish. I could already feel what was coming after that night, but I tried to push it out of my head.

I was quite afraid.

I wanted to ask why…

Uchiha Sasuke has some characteristics that I really find irritating. Yet when I came home that day, I couldn't stop thinking about him…

000

000

000


	11. Beat

000

000

000

**Chapter 11**

000

**Beat**

000

000

000

The webpage loaded.

An oriental, grunge wall was the background of the website and a huge scroll rolled open across the page, nearly covering the former wallpaper. The name appeared on top, animating in a fast lettering, as if each letter was tossed like a shuriken against the brownish scroll.

_DATTEBAYO!_

The name of Naruto's and Sasuke's band.

It flashed brightly in blood red color.

I didn't know they have a huge fan base. I only typed their name in the search engine and dozens of websites sprung out, almost everything made by their own fans. This one that I just entered seems to be the official one since there didn't seem to be any flowery stuffs on it—their fans appear to like putting pink on their fan sites.

It's impressive how popular they are, considering that they are just students, and only often compete on underground music competitions. They don't have any music videos that are playing on TV or in any radio stations as far as I know. Yet they have a lot of fans in the internet.

Underneath their name on the webpage was a list of their songs. I don't even know what type of music they play.

I sighed and rested my back against the chair.

It was almost eleven thirty in the evening.

It's strange how curious I am with these guys nowadays… especially with Sasuke. I can't believe that I'm sitting here in my room and googling his name in the net. It's pathetic.

I couldn't stop thinking about that snob.

He invited me to their coming band competition, and I'm not sure what to do about it. I might as well go and asked Ino and the others if they want to go, too. I'm a bit nervous since I don't normally go out in gigs. I'm not sure if I'll be enjoying it or not.

Anyhow, I wanted to show a little support to my teammates since I'll be stuck with them this whole year if I'd ever make it to the org.

000

000

000

I could feel the nasty looks that some of the girls were giving me as I walked passed the corridor the next day.

I guess some rumor about me and that airhead was spreaded over the campus. These stupid girls believe in everything they hear, whether they were true or not.

"What a flirt."

"Who does she think she is, anyway. She's not even pretty—and I'm guessing not even talented."

"She's just a newbie who likes flirting with boys. It's a pity that the school accepted her. She's ruining the image."

I could hear their hisses as I passed, trying to ignore them no matter how much it was starting to bother me. I felt like a wretched mouse in a crowd of snakes.

The girls were clamped together by groups. Some of them remind me of the ones you see on _hentai_ flicks whom the males drool over. They have big busts and waists. Some of them even have pretty faces. But the sight of them is nothing but irksome for me.

I'm no one in this school and I have a horde of rude, harebrained girls trailing up behind me. I have no match against them. They've been in this academy much longer than I am and I know I was hardly part of it.

This is just something that I have to endure for the rest of the year.

Naruto appeared at the other end of the corridor and immediately saw me.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" he greeted, flashing his bright smile. A covered guitar was strapped on one side of his shoulders.

"Hiya." I smiled, as I landed on his side. "Er, band practice?"

"Yep. I already asked Kakashi for a bit of time off from training after class so we could practice playing for a little while." He replied.

"Good luck this friday."

"Hey, you can come and watch us practice if you don't have anything to do after training today. We practice in my place—in our garage, actually. I'm sure Sasuke would like to see you there."

Well, you have to give Naruto some credit for being such a nice and friendly guy. He sees all the positive things in the world. He's only known me for a few months, yet he treats me like one of his really close friends.

"Well… I'll see to it if I can."

He beamed and quickly recited his address to me.

000

000

000

Pieces of the block of cement tumbled on the ground.

I felt my fist reacted from the swift collision. It began to sting more from the pain.

I stood up straight and looked down my knuckles. It was brown from filth and was bleeding. It was the first time I tried to hit a block of stone using my chakra.

"That's enough, Sakura." Kakashi spoke, after seeing my bruised and bleeding hands. He walked towards me and handed me a small white towel. "I don't want you pushing yourself too hard. Here."

I took it and stood there for a minute.

I was improving, but it all comes for a price. I was getting better at releasing my chakra and I was receiving more bruises than ever—especially in my arms. I've been trying to punch solid rocks for a while now, trying to pulverize them into bits. In every failed hit, I would hurt my knuckles and blood would soon start spurting out.

"I don't want you losing some body parts here, Haruno." Kakashi spoke to me. As usual, Naruto and Sasuke weren't there in our training. It was only the two of us present in one of the playgrounds. "You're advancing from your level, but you have to be careful not to overdo it."

"I have to work twice as hard in order to catch up." I panted.

"Yeah, well, all lessons require time, too."

Kakashi pulled out a bandage from his pocket and handed it to me.

"That's it for today. Go clean yourself up." he said.

I relaxed a bit before going to the shower in the girl's bathroom. I was already dressed in new clothes and was wrapping the bandages around my knuckles when my mind drifted on something else.

I thought about Naruto's small invitation. It sounds interesting seeing my teammates practice. I bet they're all having a good time in his place. It would be nice to join them for a moment, but I don't seem to belong there. They're musicians, and what do I know about instruments? I'll just sit there and watch them bleakly. Besides, my other classmates are not yet that comfortable with me around.

But as I walked home that day, my curiosity got the better of me. I haven't been in Naruto's place and I wonder what it's like there. It's not like I'm going there and knock on his door and crash the practice. It wouldn't hurt if I'd just take a look from outside, would it? They don't have to see me there, right?

With that thought in my mind, I turned around the sidewalk and headed for a bus stop.

I wasn't that familiar with the city, but I managed to get a small map book at a nearby store and found my way along the streets. Naruto's place was a 20-minute ride from where I found a bus stop.

It didn't take long and I found myself in a different neighborhood. It was filled with resident houses and pleasant lawns and trees, pretty much like ours, only the blocks and sidewalks were wider. It was more peaceful here, away from the noises in the heart of the city.

The sky was already dimming since it was dusk already. It was harder to read the house numbers at this time of the day. I still kept Naruto's exact address imprinted in my head.

Finally, I notice a set of motorbikes parked across a driveway of a small house. I recognized the one that belonged to Sasuke at once. About five bikes were parked in a row.

It must be Naruto's house. I could even hear the muffled sound of clashing music instruments from where I stood. I could feel the sound vibrating from the garage, which was tightly shut closed. They probably have some sound proof cushions there.

I only stood at the side of a tree near the driveway, not wanting to enter at all. I was just curious of what was here.

The light from one of the windows was open, but I couldn't see any silhouette. The house was quite smaller than ours, but their garage looked bigger than the customary size.

A part of me wanted to peek in, but I was too embarrassed to show myself.

Suddenly, a door at the side of the garage flung open and someone stepped out. I saw Sasuke's features from the light inside, which quickly vanished the moment the door shut close again. I could hear Naruto's shouts against a microphone and some loud music when he got out. And like the light, the sounds instantly went subdued when the door swung shut.

I took a step back under the tree. Sasuke didn't appear to have notice me there since I was hidden in the shadows. It seemed that he was talking to someone over his mobile phone. One of his arms was holding up something against his ear.

I could barely see his form in the dark neighborhood. He faced the side of the house, so all I could see was his back. He was wearing a white shirt, tattered jeans and black sneakers.

I tried to listen to what he was saying. I could only hear a few.

"I don't understand… Why are…"

He was pausing a lot during the conversation. Perhaps listening more to the person at the other line. He was almost murmuring against the phone and he seemed to be cautious of what he was saying.

"What if… wrong… Yeah… There should be some plans before they move— Mortis Org should…"

Was it the headmistress? Or perhaps… some lover who's also a rogue student?

I tried to draw myself closer, but still made sure I was in the shadows. I felt like a pervert. _God_.

There was a long pause in the conversation, and then he sighed.

"Just… keep safe, okay."

He flipped his phone close after that. He stared impassively at it for a moment, as if contemplating on something.

I stared at him, and I was unaware that I was getting too close. I only realized what I was doing when one of my feet slipped over a pebble and the last thing I saw was the dusky ground crashing on my face.

I ended up landing flat on the driveway, my face hitting the cold ground with a hustling noise.

"You—" I instantly heard Sasuke's startled voice.

I tried to get up at once, rubbing the dirt off my face. Jesus, if only the ground would just swallow me whole on the spot.

Sasuke was just a couple of feet away from my side.

He looked around us and his eyes landed on the tree where I just sprung out. One of his eyebrows arched. "Are you _really_ stalking me?"

I coughed some dust out of my mouth. I felt myself flushed red.

"Don't flatter yourself—" I said between coughs. I already managed to stand up and shook some dirt off my pants and blouse.

Sasuke watched me straighten myself up. I wanted to runaway and hide.

"Then what are you doing here? Looking for something in the ground?"

"I—I was just passing by." I couldn't think of a good lie.

He chuckled, sliding his phone inside his pocket. I couldn't look at him straight.

"Your house is practically on the other side of the city." he stated.

I didn't answer nor look at him. I only pretended to wipe dirt off me.

He took my silence as a reply.

"So you're really stalking me." He said in an amused tone, though his amusement was rather suppressed this time. I could sense something was bothering him at once. Was it something about the phone call?

"Naruto invited me to come by if I want to." I said. "I was… er… curious, that's all. I wasn't planning to go inside or anything. I just wanted to see what's out here."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. The neighborhood, I guess. Or how you guys practice."

"You'll watch us from out here?" The idiocy of the idea was very much apparent.

"Well—what do you care if that's what I want?"

Sasuke only frowned at me and crossed his arms. The sky was almost dark purple and black, and I could hardly stare at his eyes.

He, then, sighed and grabbed one of my arms, shaking his head.

"You know you just wanted to see me, idiot. You're good at making lame excuses." He said conceitedly as he started pulling me towards the door at the garage.

"What—hey wait—I don't want to disturb them—"

"Then what on earth were you thinking when you got here, anyway. Of course you'll disturb us. You already knew that before you brought your scrawny ass here."

I didn't know how to react. He tried to hide the grin on his face from my eyes, but I still saw a glimpse of it as he turned the back of his head to me and just dragged me to the door.

He pushed the door open and dragged me along inside.

The garage was filled with deafening music and with Naruto's growling voice. He was reciting some words on the microphone like a drunk. He looked as if he was just singing from a karaoke bar. A red guitar with fire tribal designs was strapped across his front. One of his hands was strumming the strings.

"Province girl in the house." Sasuke simply declared in a grunt, letting go of my hand. He walked straight across the room to get something.

Naruto saw me and his face automatically lighted up.

"Well heyo—nice of you to drop by, Sakura-chan!" he shouted at the microphone.

I forced myself to smile and waved my hand embarrassedly. There might still be some dirt on my face that I wasn't aware of.

The garage was a bit bigger than the common ones. Black cushions for sound proofing were glued against the walls. Kiba was sitting behind a drum set and a pair of drum sticks was on his hold. He looked puzzled of seeing me there. Rock Lee was standing at the corner with a keyboard. He greeted me too when he saw me. Shikamaru stood near Naruto, holding a bass guitar. A toothpick was dangling from the side of his mouth. He looked at me lazily, a bit perplexed of seeing me there as well.

There was a set of brown sofas at the other side of the room, facing them. Akamaru was lying fuzzily over one of it. Chouji was sitting beside him, playing cards with himself. A couple of bottles of sodas and some opened box of large pizzas, which were stacked untidily together, laid across a petite, round table at the corner. A yellow bulb hung loosely at the center of the ceiling, giving the room a faded light.

It looked like a tiny bachelor's pad.

"Go on. Don't mind me. I—um—just want to watch." I said uncomfortably, noticing that they've stopped playing after I entered.

This must be a bad idea. This is the reason why I didn't want to go inside. I hate the awkwardness. I didn't want to interrupt like this.

"Excited, huh?" Naruto teased, and I felt myself went magenta again. He looked back to his band mates and carefully took off his guitar. "I'll just take a quick break guys. I'm hungry. You can continue practicing your tempos if you want."

He set aside his guitar and marched toward the opened pizza box.

I uncomfortably sat at the very edge of the sofa, trying to find something else to do. I was the only female inside, making me feel really discomfited.

Sasuke sat on a tall, round chair next to Rock Lee. A white electric guitar rested on his lap. He was strumming it slowly, listening and checking the hum of each string.

I noticed how long his eyelashes were as he looked down on it.

Naruto stretched his arm out, offering me the pizza on his hand.

"No, thanks." I smiled.

He sat next to me, his mouth already filled with food.

"Didunt expect yuh to really show uf—" he said between munches, beaming at me. "So—yuh like the place?"

I nodded. "A whole room for yourself with all the loud music. It's cool!"

He sniggered after swallowing. "Yeah. Took me a while to convince my aunt. We already sold the car, anyway, so there's really no need for this garage."

"Where're your parents?"

"They passed away long time ago."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. Couldn't remember them much. I was just a baby when the car accident happened. My aunt took me in after that."

"Your aunt has a very nice place."

"You said it."

My eyes drifted toward Sasuke at the corner. I was a bit surprised that he was staring at me as well. He was playing a slow beat in his guitar now, like those types for slow dancing. He would glance on the strings time to time, but his eyes were very much gazing at me in a laid back, soft way as if he was thinking of something distant at the back of his head.

Rock Lee seemed to have followed his beat, and he was joining him with the music. Kiba and Shikamaru followed suit.

All in all, the music was pleasing in the ears. It was a very slow beat, like for couples swaying slowly in a dance under the stars. Even the drum beats were subtle.

His stare was mesmerizing. He didn't keep his eyes on me the whole time, but whenever they land on me, I just felt like the time slows down. The yellow glow around the room made his face more gentle and perfect.

He looked vulnerable, playing silently there at the corner. His mind seems to be drifting elsewhere whenever our eyes meet. There was no trace of anger or hatred on his face.

I felt his aura dawned on me.

It was nearly midnight when they've finished practicing. Rock Lee insisted first on taking me home that night. Sasuke looked a bit irritated when we took the bus together after. Unlike them, Rock Lee didn't own a motorbike. Sasuke wanted to argue of why we can't just ride with them on the way home, but Rock Lee seemed to be dedicated in riding the bus home with me. I don't mind either, since Rock Lee seemed to be a good guy and a gentleman as well.

"Fine—take the stupid bus if you want. Maybe you two would enjoy the sight seeing, however boring that sounds—" it was Sasuke's way of bidding goodbye to us that night.

000

000

000

Friday night soon came.

I was late for the band competition because of my training with Kakashi.

I took a glimpse on the clock. It was nearly eight-thirty in the evening. The Battle of the Bands started at around seven. Ino and Hinata were already there. TenTen couldn't make it tonight because they have an important family dinner.

Mom and Dad were at the living room and I managed to persuade them to let me watch the contest. And it's no surprise that they gave me an 11:30PM curfew. I kissed them goodbye before leaving the house.

"Aren't you hungry?" I heard my mom called as I shut the front door closed.

"It's okay mom—I'll grab a bite somewhere on the way there!" I shouted back as I dashed off.

The competition was held at the popular underground concert room, The Roaring Pub. It was really crowded that night. Good thing the room still felt cool despite the number of people inside. Most of the watchers were adorned in punk attires, and a lot of them looked like groupies and posers as well. I looked like a typical student in my outfit, compared to them, with just a plain shirt, a green light jacket and dark blue jeans. The area was covered with brick walls and without any window. There were laser lights and smoke everywhere. It was a little suffocating since I wasn't use in this type of atmosphere.

There was a band playing deafeningly on the stage. There were several LED screens showing different moving graphics behind them, making the stage vivid with colors. The crowd was jumping up and down as they enjoy the song. It was harder to find Ino and Hinata at this state. I was getting squished in the middle of the crowd. My back shoulders were already starting to hurt because of all the bumps that I was getting.

I'm not even sure if my classmates have already played.

I landed on a corner of the area, near a door that leads elsewhere. I accidentally stepped on someone's foot before me, and was relieved to see Naruto's head turning around to see the perpetrator.

"You're here!" he shouted, the blaring music made it difficult to talk in a normal way.

It was the first time I saw him a bit dressed. He was wearing a white shirt and some studded leather bracelets around his wrists. A painted fox mask was strapped at the side of his head.

"Sorry I'm late! The training took a bit longer than I expected." I said loudly. I was already exhausted after the training, and I hardly have the energy to attend this concert.

"Good thing you showed up. Sasuke was already starting to act all mad 'coz I think he hasn't seen you yet since the start of the show! He just stormed out of the dressing room!" Naruto yelled. "Follow me—Hinata-chan and Ino are near the front row. I need to go ahead soon. We're next in line after these dudes." He motioned to the stage.

Ino seemed to be having a good time when I found them. She dyed a small part of her hair violet with a colored hairspray. She was yelling and jumping with the crowd. Hinata, on the other hand, seemed a bit lost like me. She was as pale as paper when I got there.

"Well, it's nice of you to finally show up!" Ino yelled at me. "Where have you been?"

"School. The training ended late." I said.

Naruto suddenly gasped. His eyes were abruptly turned to something else across the room. I followed his gaze and also saw a few guys silently crossed the area at the other side. They didn't look too different, except that a lot of the people in the crowd were staring at them like Naruto. Some started yelling their names animatedly, forgetting the other band that was playing on stage. One of the fellows was wearing an eye shades, even if the room was too dark already. Most of their hairdos were pulled up in spikes, one was bleached bright green, and the other one was pulled up in a ponytail. The black jackets they were wearing looked expensive.

"That's White Shibuya! Man—I heard they signed up for this competition at the very last minute too!" Naruto screamed eagerly, standing on tiptoes to take a better look at the new arrivals.

"Who?" I asked, clueless.

"White Shibuya!" he said again, as if I was some moron who doesn't know them. "They're really good! They've been playing for a few years now. We were just a bunch of newbies when we first saw them playing. They haven't really joined the mainstream music arena yet so they're still qualified to join this year. I bet they like being an indie band. Aw—it's so hard if we're goin' to compete with these guys! They're way more experienced. I even have their CD album."

The band on stage soon finished their song number, and Naruto quickly bid us farewell. He hurriedly ran to the backstage and disappeared with the crowd of people.

The audience turned a bit calmer now that the music had finished. A thin guy with shoulder-length hair stepped up the stage. His hair has blonde highlights and one of his hands hold a microphone. A tattoo was visible on the back of his hand.

"So, was that awesome or what?" He shouted to the audience, who clapped vigorously. "The night is still early and we have loads of bands that'll still be rocking with us tonight."

The listeners screamed and clapped some more. My ears were starting to hurt with all the blaring noises.

"Our next band is one of Tokyo's most sought after underground musicians. They've been playing music for quite some time now. And it's a bit surprising that these fellows are still students! A lot of you might have already seen them perform before. Among all the other groups here, these guys are pretty distinctive because of their famous fox masks." said the host.

I could instantly feel the crowd's anticipation as they shrieked and jumped energetically.

"Their song for tonight is entitled _Go!_. So, without further delay," the host continued. "Let's give it up for our next band—_DATTEBAYO_!"

The host instantly disappeared from the stage as blasts of yellow fireworks exploded on both sides of the platform and the klieg lights on top whirled around in different colors all over the room. Smoke filled the dim stage.

I heard the quiet tap of a drum as it counted the start of the first beat… _3, 2, 1_—

A second blast of fireworks burst out as the piercing, lively beat of their music reverberated in the whole room. The stage was almost cleared out of smoke, and their figures emerged dramatically.

All members of the band were wearing fox masks with different designs. They were all wearing the same white shirt and black denim pants with chains dangling on the right side pocket. Each of them was playing their own instruments more actively than the last time I saw them. They were almost jumping up and down with the audience as they enjoyed the fast beating of the intro.

Naruto, who was at the front center of the stage, pulled back his fox mask from his face and settled it at the side of his head as he drew the mic to his lips and sang the first words with his growling voice. Kiba and Rock Lee did the second voices for the chorus.

"_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!"_

Ino was screaming beside me, like a die-hard fan girl. Hinata and I, on the other hand, were getting smothered in the mass of wild listeners. The music was very upbeat and the whole room was dancing with it.

All through the song number, the members one by one pulled aside their fox masks to reveal their faces. All of them seemed to be enjoying of what they were doing. Rock Lee was pressing the keyboards in a fast pace and was flashing a very bright smile. I could even see the reserved smirk on Sasuke's face. He was so gorgeous playing there. He wasn't looking much at the audience, and was mostly looking down on his guitar strings.

"_Right here Right now (Bang!) Buppanase Like a dangan LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!"_

Naruto simply gave a small tap on Sasuke's arm as he continued to sing. The audiences were singing with him now.

Sasuke looked up and tried to search among the crowd. He soon found us and his gaze landed on my face. He squinted through the light of the moving spotlights.

He looked glad to see me there, getting all squished with the audience.

Sasuke bowed his head down as he laughed to himself beside their vocalist. I've never seen him laugh this way before. He must be probably laughing at how stupid I look, too, at that moment. He really looked like he was really having a good time up there now. The boyish grin on this face remained on his face until the end of their performance.

Hinata and I were soon jumping up and down to the beat of the music, though not as fierce as Ino was doing.

The music finished with a final bang of the instruments and another fireworks explosion at the sides of the podium.

"Thank you very much for the support! Peace to y'all!" Naruto shouted before they exited the stage. The fans screamed and shouted for more, but the host immediately replaced their spot to introduce the next performers.

"Come on—let's go to the backstage and congratulate them!" Ino said excitedly, yanking my arm and disappearing in the crowd. I quickly grabbed Hinata along.

"I don't think we'll be able to go there. They're for VIPs!" I said as we bumped to several people on the way.

"Excuse us—excuse us—outta the way!" Ino was shouting at them. "We'll try our luck. Let's tell the guard that we know them!"

"I think Sakura's right, Ino-chan. We need IDs to pass through." Hinata was saying.

"Oh, shush—just a little flirting and we'll be good to go!"

The entry to the backstage and the dressing room was filled with muscled bouncers and bodyguards, wearing black shirts that have the word "Security" imprinted across it in bold, white letters, like the ones outside at the entrance of the pub.

It wasn't surprising to find a number of girls outside the entry, too, who were trying to get a glimpse of the bands.

"Excuse me, Sir—" Ino tried her soft, girly voice that makes me want to throttle her from time to time. I bet she's even using her puppy-eyed move.

She didn't need to do that anyway: There were some movements behind the guards and they were shoved aside as Naruto's face popped out with a look of joy on his expression. He strode happily toward us, ignoring the yell of one of the guard as he walked off the dressing room. He was a bit sweaty, but looked very pleased. His band mates came after him.

"It's really nice of you to be here! Thanks for the token!" he greeted us and pointed at the rolled poster on my hand—which was now all dishevelled.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said shyly, her pale face already flushing.

The other girls waiting with us started crying their names. My classmates looked very glad as if they didn't care whether they'd win the competition or not. It looks as if they were already content with performing there that night.

Sasuke strode straight to us. He has a different air tonight, and I could sense the thrill in his presence as I looked up on his face. He was smiling brightly at me. He was a bit sweaty like the others and he ignored everyone else as he walked straight to where I stood, his eyes never leaving me.

And I felt that sensation again… Like the world went slow again.

I was about to congratulate him when he suddenly seized both sides of my face and pressed his lips hard against mine.

It caught me off guard.

I heard Ino's exclamation of disbelief, like all else who were there.

I couldn't manage to lift my fingers for a moment. And only stood there like a statue.

His lips were so soft against mine, and I could smell his scent. A magnetic one. Everything seemed to have frozen at that very moment. And all I could feel was his skin and his breathing.

He lightly drew his face away, and looked at me with that signature smirk of his. For once, I saw real delight in his grayish eyes.

"I knew you'd show up." he mumbled like a contented little kid.

I only gawked and couldn't utter any word.

And then, the feeling slowly rained on me like a raining fire…

He _is_ dominating my world. And I'm starting to fall for him… hard.

000

000

000


	12. The Start of Autumn

-000-

**Chapter 12**

-000-

**The Start of Autumn**

-000-

-00000-

-000-

I wanted to state something, but was too dazed to say anything intelligible.

Naruto has also noticed the silent surprise on the others' faces, and simply tried to make a small joke to ease back the mood.

"Aw. You know, well, guys can pull some romantic stunts when they're really happy! Hehe. This concert is really a blast!" he chuckled, scratching the back of his ruffled head.

The group of girls waiting outside the dressing rooms looked at me sourly. The two thin gays with them have started whispering to each other and were soon sniggering at me.

I wanted to shout at Sasuke, but I couldn't after seeing the gladness in his face.

"You look like an ugly statue." he mused.

I would normally lash back at him, but I didn't. Instead, all I could do was contemplate on his actions a moment ago.

The winner of the battle of the bands was soon declared before the night was over. It was no surprise that Naruto's favorite group, White Shibuya, took home the grand prize: a cash prize and a new recording deal with one of the biggest international recording company. Dattebayo, on the other hand, was the runner up. They also won a cash check and a small, silver guitar memento.

My classmates didn't look disappointed though. They didn't seem to be after the prizes, but more of the experience and the enjoyment. Naruto and Rock Lee were even roaring with applause when the other group was hailed as the winner. Both of them practically have them signed the back of their shirts at the end of the concert.

It was nearly midnight when the pub was clearing out of attendees. I was already past my curfew. We were waiting for the pick-up truck at the opposite side of the pub, which my classmates rented to carry the instruments they used. Dozens of fans stood around my classmates, asking for autographs, pictures and perhaps their contact numbers as well.

Sasuke seemed approachable that night. He agreed to sign some autographs and has this laid-back smile on his face the whole time, even if he was not really talking to them.

I was about to bid them goodbye since it was already late and I was really exhausted, when Naruto asked for a small celebration drink at his place.

"What d'you say we crash at our house and get something to drink? Just a small after-party?" he invited us as Rock Lee pulled over the black pick-up truck at the side of the street.

Ino quickly agreed in a jump. "That'll be great!"

"Sorry, but I think I'll be calling this a night. It's late and I need to get some rest." I smiled apologetically.

"Me, too." Hinata agreed.

Ino and Naruto both moaned in protest.

"Well, what good can I be if I'm going and you two are not! Might as well not go." Ino grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Sasuke dropped his now packed-up guitar at the back of the truck and approached.

"I'll take you home." he simply said to me, and walked off to get his motorbike without a second word.

Rock Lee was already honking at us. Shikamaru, Chouji and the other guys were already waiting for us at the back of the truck, hugging the huge check they just won. Their instruments were already positioned beside them.

"All right. We'll drop you two home then." Naruto said to Hinata and Ino as they motioned them to climb up the truck. He followed suit, still carrying his covered guitar and waved good bye at me. "Hope you had fun tonight, Sakura-chan! G'nite!"

"See you on Monday, Sakura-chan!" Hinata waved at me. Ino, on the other hand, was eyeing me and Sasuke. It was that look that she gives me whenever she felt like I'm hiding something from her.

Naruto had already got up at the back of the vehicle when he turned around to Sasuke, who was already starting his motorbike.

"Hey, bastard! Follow us to my place after you drop her off, alright? We'll see you there!" he called.

The dim light in our living room was still open when we arrived in front of our house. The neighborhood was already deserted and the air was now chilly. Sasuke turned off his motorbike as I moved off and gave him his headgear again.

I still felt a little embarrassed whenever I ride with him. It all just felt new. And I don't know how I get a gorgeous guy like him to drop me off to our place a few times already.

"Thanks for the ride. Congratulations again." I mumbled, pulling my light jacket tighter due to the colder air. Somehow, I've managed to pretend that the swift kiss he gave me earlier that night was just a friendly greeting. I'm not sure how to bring that sort of subject since I haven't been this close to a guy before.

He swung off of his motorcycle and leaned his back against it. He was wearing a jet black jacket. The painted fox mask he wore earlier dangled on one of the handlebars.

"I knew you'd go. I've never invited anyone to our play before. You're one dumb, lucky girl."

"Huh. What an honor." I hissed.

"You seemed to have enjoyed it, anyway."

I couldn't help but look at his soft lips when he said those words. It looked really smooth and tender from the illumination of the street post near us. I was mesmerized by him. He seemed to have noticed where my eyes have drifted, and his stare was soon locked at mine.

His dark gaze was hard to ignore. He even seemed to know what was going on inside my head at that very moment. I knew I was about to give myself away.

I quickly sighed out. "Well, your band's waiting for you back at the other side of the city. You should be going. Thanks again. Goodnight!"

I hastily turned around to our house without even waiting for a reply. I've only managed to take a few steps when his arm suddenly gripped my left elbow and pulled me back, making me face him straight.

He was way closer than I expected him to be. His perfect face was just a few inches from mine and my hands found his sturdy upper body as he gripped one of my wrists tightly. And now, he was also staring dazedly at my lips as if he was being lured by it. His eyes were sentimental, but I could see the spark of intensity there. He knows what was going inside my head.

His grayish orbs found mine, and I could feel the faint vibration from his chest when he spoke.

"I don't have to go back." he murmured softly, and his eyes trailed back down to my lower lip, closing the gap between us. "I don't. Not if we'll resume what we've done earlier."

At that moment, he took my lips in a forceful manner, one of his arms pulling the back of my waist, drawing me closer.

His lips was so soft, just like the first time I felt it, but his way this time was more steadfast. He didn't let go of my wrist as he held me there. He breathed out against me as he held me firmly against him.

He was aggressive… and intoxicating.

He was so warm against me. It felt good from the coldness. He was like a fire, spreading around me, burning. He was like one of the things a human should never get too near of, for his aura was like a raging blaze.

He knows how to get what he wants.

His hands clutched at my clothes, as if wanting to split them apart. I felt his hot tongue brushed against my lips, kissing every corners of it. I've wondered how he felt like, and this was more than I thought he would be.

His body was just right. It seemed built to do these sorts of things.

I would've wanted to melt with him there, but something just didn't seem right. I didn't want to spoil our front yard with things like this, too. I needed to clear my wretched mind.

I pulled away from him, breaking his lips away from me, no matter how good it felt.

"Why are you doing this?" I exclaimed as I freed myself from his arms. The warmth of his lips was fresh on mine, and I knew they were slightly reddening now, just like his.

His eyes were fixed deeply at me as he cautiously held his arms down. He steadied his breathing. He looked really intimidating with his features, especially that dark spiky hair.

"Don't say you didn't like it." he said coolly.

I knew my face was flushing even at the shadowy light.

"What… Why do you keep on doing this? What made you think you could just come up to me and—"

"We both know you want me." he said in that cocky way of his. "If you don't like doing this here, we could go some place else. Just name it and I'll take you there."

"You really do think every girl is in love with you, don't you? Oh, you're really asking for it."

My fists shook in frustration.

He took a step forward.

"What, you're going to pulverize me just like what you do on your training?" he said. "You don't have to pretend, nerd. I can see right through you. You liked that kiss as much as I liked it."

And he was right. I hated the fact that I liked it.

I wanted to slap him. But what kind of a thing would that be if I'd do that?

"Don't tell me you still don't know why I'm acting like this." he said, his gaze was unfaltering at me.

I didn't say anything. He held his head up as he spoke confidently.

"You're mine."

I could never understand him. Why would a popular, smart guy like him want to be with someone like me? He hated me before, didn't he? And that couldn't possibly blossom into _love_. Guys like him don't fall in love this way. _I'm_ the one who's falling for him. But admitting to that doesn't seem to be a good idea with my state.

"Why?" I uttered out.

For a moment, he looked confused with the question.

"You tell me." he murmured. "I don't know _why_."

"You said to me you like me before… But I don't understand why. You can pick any girl who's way better around you, yet you stand here with me."

His stare at me turned into a glare. "Huh. You're supposed to be a dork who'll just try out for Mortis Org, and who'll leave us after she failed. You're supposed to be out of my life right now." He turned his head to the side, looking at nothing in particular. His eyebrows were still drawn together in a scowl. His hair swayed gently when the breeze drifted around us. "Do you know that you're messing with my head? You're like a disease that just came from out of nowhere. It really irritates me."

"A_ disease?_" I blinked at him.

"Yet when I saw your stupid face in those crowds of people tonight… I couldn't help staring at you." he spoke softly, looking back at me. He was pondering on something, I could tell by the way he was gazing at me. "There's just something about you that reminds me of my childhood… When I couldn't manage to do anything right for my father… When I couldn't do anything right to let him be proud of me and join me to the org." his voice trailed off.

It was the first time I heard him talked about his family.

"Sasuke." my voice was so low it was hardly a whisper.

He ran a hand from his face to his hair, ruffling it before putting his arm down. It was his mannerism, I came to be used to it by now.

"Just go to sleep and I'll go." he commanded.

I blinked rapidly. "What? Aren't you even going to apologize?"

He already turned around and started walking to his motorbike. "For what? Hell, it wasn't something I'm sorry for."

I only watched him started his engine again. I didn't want to argue further.

He turned back to me before putting his headgear on.

"I want to ask you one last thing." he said. "Do you _want_ to be with me?"

He didn't move a thing until I answer. I thought carefully with my words.

"Just… give me some time, alright?" I mumbled. As much as I was falling for him, I was still adjusting myself to this new world. He's a huge distraction in everything that I'm struggling to do right now. And his words weren't sinking in my head properly at this point.

He was unbelievable.

He shook his head and put on his headgear. I couldn't see his eyes anymore.

"You're such an idiot. Morons are the ones who needs time to think." he grumbled under his breath.

"Just go home, Uchiha!" I yelled.

He didn't even say farewell. He just made a U-turn and sped away fast in the night without even a second glance.

I stood there alone for a minute, in the dark, staring at the horizon of the street were he disappeared. I slowly touched my lips with my fingers.

I've never been kissed before, until that night.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

The weather grew colder in the days and weeks that came. The leaves that were ones green have slowly turned in the tinge of orange and red. Fall approached.

Mid-term exams were harder in Konoha Academy than my former school. I set aside some of my personal issues in order to concentrate on my studies. A lot of the students were studying hard to maintain their top spots, I was studying hard in order to just even pass.

I was getting more used to my surroundings.

I could sense the change of the people and things around me. Ino couldn't stop asking me about my stupid love life. More of my classmates just got accepted in the Mortis Org after some accomplished missions they've done. And Sasuke maintained his bullying persona whenever I'm around. He didn't speak anymore about his feelings in the weeks that came. He just likes to mock me most of the time. I guess he understood my awkward reply after all.

Konoha Academy was like both hell and heaven combined, but more on the hellish side. It seems like wherever I go in this freaking world, I'll always be hounded by some stupid misfortune… and bullies.

Once, I was opening my locker only to find a very sticky compound on the handle. I ended up having my hand glued on it for a couple of minutes before Hinata found me and helped me get it off.

The other day someone put a stupid gum on my hair while I was walking down the hall. I didn't see the culprit, but I felt someone shoved it in my hair. I ended up having three inches of my hair cut off by the end of the day. Not to mention some groups of students laughing at me.

And now, I looked like a boy in a girl's uniform.

Someone (either one person or a lot of them) was clearly pulling dirty pranks on me. I couldn't exactly tell who it was, but I have a feeling that it might be someone I know. It's either Sasuke's idiotic fan girls, Sasuke himself, or someone else who really wants me out of this place.

I heard the sniggers of several of my classmates when I entered the classroom the day after I had my hair cut off. I didn't want to look any of their faces and only maintained a stoic face when I sat on my seat.

"What happened to your hair?" Hinata asked, staring at my new haircut.

Ino tried not to laugh for a second, but failed anyway. She snorted beside Hinata. "You look like a goddamn boy, Sakura!"

"I know that. You try putting gum in your hair and you'll end up like one." I muttered as I pulled my notebook irritably out of my bag.

"Why would I want to put gum in my hair?" Ino stated smugly.

"Someone shoved one in mine."

"Ohh." Ino and Hinata wheezed out.

"You should be more watchful, Sakura. A lot of the people here are not as nice as me. They're just like conniving, back-stabbing snakes." Ino said, her eyes darting around us.

"It's nothing new."

000

000

000

Naruto was teaching me defense one afternoon in our training. We were fighting fist to fist. I knew I have improved because I've managed to dodge all his attacks. I was faster now.

In some unusual way, I've managed to wrestle him down and he ended up with his back hitting the ground.

"Ow!" he moaned. He lied there for a while, panting. He had already changed into his plain shirt for the training. It was the first time I've put him down in a fight. He frowned, and then grinned up to me. "You're gettin' good."

I smiled, panting as well. I helped him got up.

I was starting to doubt my grand father's suspicion about me having a bloodline. I didn't feel any different and it's been a couple of months since I got here.

Kakashi was talking to Sasuke at the side of the field, under a tree. I could tell they were aware of what we were doing even if they weren't looking at us. They just stood there with both their arms crossed over their chests, engaged in a conversation.

Sasuke chortled when he first saw me with my cut-off hair that afternoon, and added that I compliment Rock Lee with it since we look alike now.

I could tell by the way he was acting that he had nothing to do with my mishaps, although he looks amused by it.

"Hey, Sakura! Come here for a moment!" Kakashi called.

I wiped my face with a towel as I approached.

He handed me a white envelope. I looked up at him before taking it.

"A parental consent." he clarified with a smirk. "I think it's about time you get involve in the assignments outside of the academy, like the tasks the rogue students are assigned to. You've advance quite nicely. But we need your parents' or your guardian's approval to take you with us. We need them to sign this first."

"Oh." I said, excitement suddenly rising inside me. "Whoa. Really?" I flipped the envelope open and pulled the paper from inside. It was a contract. Rules and terms were written formally on it, and there were blank lines at the end where the guardian's name and I will sign. I already knew whom to give it to: Grandpa.

"And here." Kakashi said, handing me a pair of black rubber hand gloves. "It's especially from the org. They're very helpful with releasing chakra from the body. You're good at releasing them from your fists. I think this'll be the nice weapon for you. Be careful not to lose it. You'll need it."

I took the gloves and examined it from my hand. They barely look like a weapon, compared to the blades that my teammates usually use. They were smoother than rubber, but they're not cloth either. It's a different texture that I've never seen before. I tried it on one of my hands. It felt so light and cool.

"Go on. Give it a try."

I punched the ground beneath me, and sent off a gust of dust on the air, nearly covering all three of us. The earth shook at our spot, and I automatically understood why it's called a weapon. It can crush solids like a bulldozer. I felt my chakra surge more forcefully than before. And my knuckles hardly felt the impact.

Naruto coughed at my side, clearing the air out.

"Dang!"

-000-

-000000-

-000-

One late afternoon, I was walking down a hall. I passed by one of the restricted room in the building, which was the Private History Section, where they keep files of the antique and forbidden utensils, uses of chakra, and hundreds of ancient weaponries.

There was a group of girls at the end of the hall, who seemed to have noticed me, and have started gossiping at once. I didn't pay any attention as I walked by.

One of them stepped up and blocked my way. I stopped on my tracks. She was pretty and her blue eyes scanned my face, like a predator.

And then she sneered to her friends.

"Look at that forehead. She looks like an alien. No wonder she's being alienated in this place." she scorned, putting her hands against her mouth as she sniggered.

The other four with her were looking at me and talking to each other in whispers and sneers.

"Get out of my way." I ordered.

The girl didn't move and only addressed me with ridiculing eyes.

"Ooooh. I'm scared. Wha're you gonna do?"

"I said get out of my way." I said more forcefully. I wanted to hit her with my bag. I was on my way out of the school to study in the city library, where I can get much more peace than here.

She just laughed more loudly. "What a pathetic girl!"

I already grabbed a tight hold on my bag to smack her out of my way, when a booming noise erupted from the hall behind us.

A cloud of dark purple smoke burst out of the door from the Private History Room, shattering the thick door into pieces. Debris flew everywhere. The marble floor shook under my feet from the explosion.

"AAAAH!"

The girls before me hurriedly sprinted away, screaming in high tones. I was left standing there looking at the wrecked room. I took a step back, searching for anyone nearby. There was no one.

Then out of the smoke from the ruined door frame, figures stepped out, coughing wildly.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji stepped out, their heads bent down as they coughed. All of them covered in dark purple stains from the smoke. Akamaru, the dog, was completely covered in violet. He shook his furs violently after he jumped off the room. He was barking at them.

_What a bunch of menaces._

"I told you that was stupid!" Chouji shouted, his eyes watering. "Now we're in big trouble!"

"How should I know they go exploding like that?" Naruto cried out, wiping his face off the tint.

"You didn't listen, you buffoon!"

"Hey, we won the bet! Pay up!" Kiba yelled as they trudged out, shaking his gray coat off with dusts.

"You won? You got it wrong as well! It didn't dug in the ground just like you said it would! It freaking explode!" Naruto bit back.

Sasuke was the first one who noticed me there, standing several meters away with my hands covering my nose.

His purple face twisted into a grin. "Well, hi there, nerd."

The other three were too busy arguing to notice anything.

"You pay up! You got us into this mess!"

"Oh boy, we're dead." Chouji cried, looking sideways.

"We gotta go." Sasuke mumbled. He swiftly broke into a run to my direction after looking at the other side of the hall. The others hurriedly followed suit.

Sasuke grabbed my arm and tugged me along in their fleeing as they passed by me. I could scarcely catch up with their brisk movements.

"Hey—wait! I'm not part of this!" I shouted as we sped along the exit at the back of the building. A lot of the classes were already over at this time of the day, so there weren't any students lurking outside the back door of that building. "What were you doing sneaking in there, anyway? You know it's restricted!"

Naruto laughed, his white teeth have some purple stains too. "You should visit and see what they have there! It's a bunch of rare items!"

"They won't think you're too innocent if they find you loitering there on the hall." Sasuke said as I yanked my arm free from his grasp when we finally halted at a deserted corner outside the back exit.

"Alright. Then, I'm going!" I said, turning the other way to the entrance gates while they walked toward the other corner where the now colorful trees are lined together at the side of the open field, covering their appearances with the shadows they were casting. I didn't want to get into another trouble with them.

"Hmf. Fine. Go, then!" he simply turned his head away airily.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

It was nearly 6:30 in the evening when I arrived at the city library. I managed to grab a bite at a nearby fast food chain before heading straight here. My textbooks placed under my right arm.

The smell of old paper and wood hit my nostrils as I marched across the entrance hall. The vast room was finely furnished and the brown walls and marble floor shone remarkably.

I was about to go inside where the book shelves were when I noticed the huge bulletin board on the wall.

There were posters and advertisements of different literary organizations and environmental causes all over it. There was a schedule of writing seminars next week and a script-writing contest next month. My eyes fell on the cream-colored paper at the left corner of the bulletin. Written in bold, calligraphic black letters were:

_**The National Tokyo Library would like to congratulate:**_

_**Akasuna Sasori**_

_**For winning the 1st Prize in Political Writing in the "17th Political Literary Contest"**_

It took a few seconds before the name completely sank in my head.

_Sasori? The Sasori?_ I didn't know that guy even have the wits to write about something. Especially about politics.

I walked inside and sat at the very corner of the wooden desk at the back. It was hard to see me back here from all the gigantic bookshelves that were lined there.

It was already a quarter to 9:00 o'clock when I've finally taken my eyes off my last textbook and look at the clock hanging near the doorframe. My head hurts and I was already feeling a bit drowsy.

It was only then that I noticed the red-head at the long table next to mine. He was at the far corner of the table opposite mine, peering down at the thick book, like an encyclopedia, propped on the shiny surface. He seemed to be engrossed in it, unaware that I was gawking at his face.

Sasori was one of the least people whom I suspect of being a bookworm.

And here I thought the city library was one of the places where I could find peace. There were only a few of us present in that part of the area.

Sasori held his head up and stretched his arms upward, flexing his muscles from his stiff stance. I heard them cracking from his stretch. He must've been here for some time now. He was wearing a sandy-brown jacket with a hood hanging at the back. And then he noticed me there, staring at him. He blinked once, then twice. I quickly turned away.

He sat there for a moment, then stood up and strode toward me.

"Hi." he gave a coy smile, standing next to my table.

"You." I mumbled, keeping the textbook open in front of me.

"Didn't recognize you at first. Nice haircut." he giggled silently.

"Go away." I said.

He straightened up and tried to put a serious face.

"You usually go here?" he asked.

"Sometimes."

"I do, but this is the first time I spotted you here." he turned to the vacant chair next to me. "Mind if I sit down with you?"

"I do."

"Oh. Okay."

He didn't move. He just stood there.

After a moment, I exhaled.

"Well—just don't get any dirty ideas or something." I said irately.

He laughed. "I won't, I promise."

I took a glance at the book he was holding. Its title was _Philosophical Theories in the Existence of Mankind_. Geez, I expected him to be reading something more like the non-sense types.

He was very much careful not to frighten me in any sort of way since he left a good gap of space between us.

"We're in peace, aren't we?" he said.

"Well, you can say that, I guess." I muttered, trying to ignore him.

He just smiled and turned a page of his book. He looked at ease today.

Several minutes passed before I broke the silence.

"I…uh… saw your name at the bulletin outside. I didn't know you write." I said, trying to strike a small conversation since I couldn't ignore him there sitting beside me anyway.

"Oh. Yeah… It's just some hobby I've developed since high school. A guy should be aware of what's happening in the government and the world. I was sort of an activist back then." he shrugged. "You like reading and writing stuff?"

"Sometimes I do, other times not." I remained facing my book as I talk to him.

He just smiled and nodded, turning back to the pages of his huge book.

There was a minute of silence again.

"So, what are you fond of reading?" I said in a quiet voice, a little curious now.

"Hm. Mostly those that have sense—you know, the ones that you know that its author really _knows_ what he or she is talking about." he said, then chuckled. "I read a large variety of topics. Technology. Science. Music. Sometimes history. Art and photography books are cool too."

"You like the arts?" I asked.

"They're quite entertaining." he said, turning to me. His face didn't seem problematic at all. He looked very casual that evening. "I take pictures sometimes." he admitted in a self-conscious sort of way.

"Really." I stated, a bit astonished. "What kind of pictures?"

_It must be some kind of pornography._

"Mostly landscape photos. Nature shots."

He didn't look like the type of guy who does sorts of things. My first impression of him was a trouble-maker with some drinking problems. "You don't… look like it."

He just chuckled and scratched the side of his face self-consciously.

"Not everyone knows about it." he murmured. "You like visual arts?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm into designing and drawing. I've taken photography lessons before."

"Really. That's nice. You should visit some of the shrines and hill sides outside the city. They're amazing. They have great views."

"Perhaps during vacation. You take shots there?"

"Yeah. Some magazine editors buy them." he said, pointing at the shelves near us. There was a long line of travel magazines stacked there. "I also present them to some advocacies. You should come along sometimes. I promise to bring you back safe and sound." he made a joke.

He talked about this computer program that was good for designing print materials, and I soon found myself exchanging ideas with him. He was a lot smarter than I thought. He didn't seem to be the guy who likes and knows different things from the way I met him. He even seemed smarter than me at some point when we discuss about the likes we have in common.

His actions and the way he speaks were far from the bitter one I met before. It was actually the first time I saw him, well, educated. He looked trouble-free that evening. He didn't even mention anything about his rivalry with my classmates. And I came to understand why he was a rogue student in that new Mortis Org in Ame Institute: He's got brains, skills and some attitude problems.

Just like that airhead in our school.

It felt strange and engaging at the same time. He's the very first person in that city whom I can discuss my interests and hobbies with. I even forgot some of my troubles at that point.

_And starting from that one odd moment, he became my friend._

-000-

-0-

-000-

Note: I don't think Sasori really has a surname in the Naruto series. I know that the surname I placed there was more like his title. But anyway, thank you again for the reviews.


	13. Family Ties

-000-

**Chapter 13**

-000-

**Family Ties**

-000-

-00000-

-000-

Pumpkin lanterns were lined along the neighborhoods with subtle lights as I walked down the street. There were Halloween faces carved on them in a humorous way. Some of them were rested along the sidewalks. Some were hanging from the street posts. It was much colder now in the late months of the year.

I was off to the comic store to return the latest novels I've borrowed, wearing my thick, white turtle-neck sweater. It was a cloudy weekend afternoon.

I turned to a corner, which wasn't exactly the way to the comic store, but to a coffee shop instead. I think my stomach needs some warming for a moment.

I was nearly in front of the shop when I noticed a familiar guy with that very recognizable black jacket across the avenue. His motorbike was parked at the side of the street and he just removed his headgear off his head.

Sasuke stood down the steps, in front of a tall, glassy building. He was looking up at it, not noticing me across the avenue. I saw the name of the building: _Sharinggan Tower_. The label was in silver, suave lettering engraved across a huge block of granite at the center of the enormous facade. A symbol of what looked like a red fan with a white circle at its lower center was situated at the top of the lettering, indicating their insignia.

I'm embarrassed to admit that I've researched Sasuke's biography and profile in the internet before. It's easy to find some information about him in the worldwide web. I've read that his parents are a wealthy couple. They have their own properties and run their own corporation. They're rather big in the real estate industry and are into importing and exporting vehicles and different gadgets. Sasuke and his brother seemed to be the only heirs to the business. I wouldn't have guessed his background that quickly since Sasuke doesn't seem to be the type of guy who flaunts his stuff. He doesn't wear any jewelry nor likes to drive in big shiny cars. But who knows, I don't know him that well, anyway. He just probably likes to hang out with the regular dudes like Naruto and his friends.

He had mentioned his family before, and there was a somewhat bitterness tint with it. I reckon his parents are no where around most of the time, seeing how big their family businesses are. I can tell he must feel very lonely sometimes. He just likes to keep his personal problems to himself. I bet his friends don't even know much about it, either.

There were about four bodyguards at the entrance of the tower, wearing black suits. Two guard dogs were also there at each side of the entry.

Sasuke walked up the steps toward the entrance, only to be blocked by one of the muscular bodyguards. The guy in the suit addressed him in a courteous manner but he didn't move to the side to let him pass.

I was too far away to even hear a single word they were saying, not to mention the avenue was filled with loud cars and passers-by. I could only see Sasuke's face turning into a frown. One of the men in suits also approached them, talking to him. I could see one of Sasuke's fists clenched already and he tried to walk pass the two men.

The two, however, only blocked his way again. Sasuke looked angry now. I thought he might throw a punch at them by now, but he just stood on his ground and glared at them. He shook his head and yelled something at them before turning around and trudging back down the steps.

I could see his handsome face twisted in anger even at this spot.

He just jumped back to his motorbike, kicked it start and drove away in a swift speed, ignoring the fast car which honked noisily at him as he cut his way along the lane. He didn't even put his headgear on.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

Sasori was right.

The hillsides outside the city were magnificent.

He took me one day with him. He was going to take photographs for one of the leading newspapers in the country. He didn't bring anyone along, except me.

I was suspicious about it at first, but I finally gave him a second chance to be my friend since he seemed really sincere now. And I was interested in some of his hobbies.

He parked the black jeep we used at the side of a field where there were once a collection of blue blossoms, which were all going leafless now in the chilly weather. I watched him as he took shots of the fields and sparrows around us. I don't own a camera, so I only memorized the landscapes in my mind.

I don't normally go out with Sasori, though. This was the first time I agreed to accompany him. I was curious of what was outside the city, too.

"So… do you ever miss your hometown?" Sasori said as he adjusted the lens, his camera pointing at the hazy horizon of the fields.

I only stood against the door of his jeep. I was wearing my school uniform since I have a late afternoon class that day.

"A bit. I miss our house."

"How about any of your former lovers?" he said. I could imagine the grin on his face. His back was turned to me, so all I could see was his back and his red head.

"Well… there's no worry about that. I've been alone since birth."

"Really." he sniggered. "I thought you were going out with Uchiha."

"No." I mumbled.

"Well, he certainly has a special thing for you. It's obvious." he said it as if the thought was absurd.

"It's… hard to understand his way of thinking." I said.

Sasori laughed. "You said it." He turned around to me and saw me just standing there quietly. "You mind if I take a photo of you?"

"I—uh… It's okay, I guess. Just as long as you won't do any stupid and perverted stuff with it." I said with a little scowl.

"No need to worry 'bout that." he smiled and I heard the soft click of his camera. He stared at me after holding his camera down. I can tell he's wondering about the resemblance between me and his ex-girlfriend.

"Listen." I spoke.

"Hm?"

I stated clearly and slowly. "I've, well, said this before. I'm… I'm not your ex-girlfriend, all right? And I don't want you to think that I'll be a good replacement for her." I said it gently.

"Yeah. I know." he said. "You look like her, but you two are far from being the same."

He looked around us. We were like drowning in the wide, brownish fields. The orange color of autumn surrounds us like we were in a painting.

"She doesn't like photography much." Sasori spoke, looking at the horizon. "She said they only make you satisfy with just the pictures, but not the real thing. She prefers being there at the setting itself, rather than just seeing the photos."

The solitude was apparent in his voice.

If I would've met Sasori in a different way, I would've probably been thinking of how good-looking he was. I don't normally see guys as attractive creatures, and it was unlikely for me to meet a few in this new world of mine. His big, brown eyes were striking against our background. He looked so juvenile and yet so experienced at the same time. But I've first known him in his drunken state, so that sort of changed my image about him—although I can tell he's deeper than I thought he was.

I'm beginning to wonder if the reason why I'm finding him good-looking is that he reminds a lot of Sasuke. God, I can't get that snob off my stinking head.

There was a sound of another vehicle approaching and we both turned around to see a red car pulling into a stop behind the jeep. A man with blue eyes and long blonde hair, which was pulled up into a ponytail, stepped out from the driver's seat. One side of his bangs was loose, covering a small part of his face, including one of his eyes. He wore a dark brown sweater.

"Yo!" he greeted Sasori, pushing the car door closed. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I finally thought I might find you here. You weren't answering your stupid phone."

"I left it inside the jeep. What's up?" Sasori said, putting the camera at his side.

The blonde guy started walking up to him.

"There's a party at the beach tonight, wanna go?"

"It's cool, I guess. I won't be doing anything tonight, anyway."

The blonde guy turned his head to me, surveying my features with his bright blue eyes. I could see a small, lopsided smirk forming with his lips.

"I see you got company. She looks kinda familiar." He spoke with a bit of interest. "Is she Ayya's sister?"

Ayya. Sasori's… uh… legendary ex-girlfriend.

"No." There was a hard tone in Sasori's reply. He knew I feel uncomfortable whenever someone mentions our resemblance. "I met her a couple of months ago. She's a transferee in Konoha Academy."

"I can see that." he mused, seeing the uniform I was wearing.

"Sakura, this is Deidara." Sasori said. "He's my best friend in Ame Institute. Don't listen to most of the words that's coming out of his mouth." he said with a chuckle.

"Tsch—asshole." The blonde guy bit back at him. He gave me a salute as a greeting. "Yo. Nice to meet you, Sakura."

"Same here." I tried to smile.

The three of us lingered there at the side of the field until Sasori was finished of taking his shots. I felt a bit uncomfortable having Deidara there. He's the joking, proud, playboy type. Most of the time the two of them were the only ones talking, and I only pretend to listen while I was savoring the scenery. One look from Deidara, and I could tell what he's thinking: wishing I was better looking and had bigger breasts and buttocks.

They invited me to the beach party too, but I refused and just explained that I have a lot of studying to do.

After parting with Deidara, Sasori drove me back to the city since I still need to be back at the academy. The two of them would be meeting that night again for the party, anyhow.

"You can drop me off here. I can walk there by myself." I said when we turned to another corner.

We were only a few blocks away from the academy and I don't want any student of my school seeing him there since it might trigger another feud again. He seemed to have understood too since he just simply pulled the jeep to a slow stop at a sidewalk without any complain.

"Hope you had a good time." he said. "I'll be seeing you again, won't I?" He arched one eyebrow at me.

"I guess so. But I might just bore you sooner or later." I chuckled, pushing open the car door. "Thanks for the ride. Take care, Sasori."

He just gave a small smile at me and I was glad he didn't try to reach and give a peck on my cheek. I guess he didn't want to freak me out again. He probably understood how I was feeling now.

"I'll see you around, Sakura." He did that salute gesture like what Deidara does, as a bid of greeting and farewell, before I pushed the door closed.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

I was on my way to one of the back buildings, where my late class would be held. I walked under the trees which were lined at the side of the school grounds. I could see Ten Ten, Neji and Rock Lee playing baseball. Rock Lee hit the ball too hard that it flew across the grounds and knocked Professor Gai on the head, who was just trying to sip water from one of the drinking fountains. He fell flat unconscious. And there was a scream of some girls afterward.

I continued my walk and was soon at the back of the field, where some of the old buildings are.

Then someone hooted loudly from the side.

I turned my head and found my eyes staring at a shirtless Sasuke, grinning at me impishly. He had a couple of white paint smudges on his left cheek and solid chest. He was only wearing baggy pants, which were filled with paint stains too.

He seemed to be in his usual mocking mood today.

"Hey, nerd." he greeted in a supple yet ridiculing voice. "Miss me?"

I abruptly went frozen, stopping my stride about two yards from him. I couldn't help staring at his perfect upper body. It was the first time I've seen him shirtless, even at this cool weather. It looked as if he was carved in the right way. His chest and shoulders were fittingly toned. His skin wasn't as pale as I thought it was. There was a slight shade of tan there. I could already feel my cheeks burning red.

He saw the expression on my face and was soon laughing in an entertained way.

_What a cocky asshole._

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted in his typical merry way. He was also there, shirtless and full of paint blots. A gigantic brush half of his size was in his hold. I've never seen anyone use such a thing before. He was probably using his chakra to hold it steady.

"Ohayou." I greeted back.

After the wreck in the Private History Section the other day, Tsunade immediately called them to the head office. Of course, the faculty already knew who the culprits of the wreckage were after knowing them for years. The senior boys top the charts of their delinquent list. The headmistress' booming voice echoed along the corridors when she found out about it. And as a punishment to the four of them, they would be paying the renovation expenses, would be doing some community works, and would be fixing some parts of the old buildings—including renewing the wall paints.

And as of now, they were trying to paint the façade of the building where my next class is going to be held.

Kiba and Chouji were also there, both topless and holding roller paints. Chouji was already sweating and was trying to cover the upper parts of the wall all white, balancing himself on a metal ladder. He was already cursing under his breath. Akamaru trotted in, holding a handle of another bucket of paint from his mouth. There were already several empty buckets scattered around them.

"Care to join us?" Sasuke ribbed.

"Huh. No thanks, I'm good." I stated after swallowing. I tried not to look at him since he could easily tell what I'm thinking.

No wonder there was a group of girls hiding behind the bushes several feet away. And I think I just saw Hinata there as well.

"I see you're still trying to fit in. Failed any exams lately?" he sniggered.

"What do you care, anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You can ask for some help, you know. I can teach you some tricks, with just a few conditions. I figured you couldn't get any more pathetic."

"Well, what do you expect for a conceited bastard like you to say." I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I turned to the entrance.

"Good luck, nerd."

-000-

-00000-

-000-

It was already past six after my class finished. It's a bit more difficult to have irregular classes when you're a transferee. Ino got off early today from school since her class schedule isn't as tight as mine.

I went off to my locker before going home. It's no surprise that I came to school the other day and found it vandalized with the word LOSER with some stupid doodles, thanks to some rude bullies in this place. My locker now looked like it belonged to a garbage dump somewhere. Those shitheads can do whatever they want, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be a better rogue student and kick their asses one day.

That afternoon I found a small note taped on the surface.

_Urgent meeting at the Mortis Org quarter NOW. Proceed there after your class. Your teammates already went ahead. Be sure to bring your parental consent. First missions are always appetizing. -Kakashi_

I took the letter of consent from my locker and jogged to the Mortis Org quarter right away.

As the note says, my teammates were already there. Naruto and Sasuke sat opposite Tsunade across the large, rectangular table. Both of them looked like they just got off the shower. They were wearing casual clothes now. Most of the classes in the academy are over at this hour, anyway.

Tsunade, although infuriated by Naruto and his friends, maintained her professional side when it comes to her duties in the underworld.

Kakashi and Iruka were also there, standing near the table and listening to what the headmistress was saying. They were discussing something when I arrived.

The multiple monitor screens were open behind them. Several of them were showing the school grounds, some were showing news reports on air at the moment.

"Nice of you to join us, Haruno." Tsunade turned to me when I entered the room. There was a single fluorescent bulb open at the center of the table, keeping most of the surroundings at the sides hidden. "Sit down and I'll explain to you the mission for tonight."

_Tonight?_

I took the vacant seat beside Naruto, who beamed at me when I came. I sensed Sasuke watching me from his peripheral vision the minute I entered. There was a pile of files spread out on the table.

"So as I've said earlier," Tsunade proceeded talking to them. "The bar is located at the west urban. The name written outside it says _Diablo Shots_, but according to the reports, the demi-humans call it the Burrow—this makes it hard for others to figure out where it is. You probably know there's a lot of inns and a lot of illegal things going on down there since it's the red-light district of the city. There was a report yesterday that Kabuto hangs out there, meeting with other demi-humans to gather restricted information about the Mortis Guild. There's also a rumor that they're shifting drugs there, but this isn't certain yet."

There were photographs of the inn that she spoke about on the table. I took one and held it down. It looked like they've been taken inside a vehicle, like from a spy camera. The bar in the photo was small and narrow, with rows of other pubs next to it. It looked like an old one, with wooden walls and windows, and you can't decipher anything clear from the outside of it. The background was dim in the shot.

"Um, sorry. But who's Kabuto?" I asked, interrupting the intimidating headmistress.

"Yakushi Kabuto. Orochimaru's top assistant." Kakashi answered. His arms were crossed together over his chest. "He's almost as guilty as his boss. He carries out most of the tasks Orochimaru needs. He's his left hand."

"Oh."

"Your mission for tonight is to seize him there and bring him to the guild alive at most costs. We need him for interrogations." Tsunade said as she drew a photo across the table to me.

It was a mug shot of a silver-haired guy with round glasses that were slightly askew over his nose. He didn't show any emotion in the photo. His face was held still.

"This is gonna be exciting." Naruto grinned, unable to stay still on his seat. "I've met him twice in a mission already. He's one sneaky bastard." He said to me.

"How many demi-humans do you think will be there?" Sasuke asked, who was seated at Naruto's other side. His right elbow rested on the table, his fingers touching the side of his mouth.

His nude upper body instantly played in my head after hearing his voice. I had to pinch myself to stay still.

"We're not yet sure about the exact numbers, but I'm guessing a few. You need to blend with the crowd as much as possible. You need to spot him there quickly and follow him when he gets out." Tsunade discussed, her shiny red lips gleamed under the light. "Kakashi and Iruka will also be there and you're going to split your group into two."

"Ibiki is on his way here with the weapons that we'll be using." Iruka said. He had a scar across his nose and he was a bit smaller than Kakashi. He handles the lower years.

"Good. You'll be going there at 9PM tonight." Tsunade continued. Then she turned her eyes to me. "This'll be your first mission, right, Haruno? I'm expecting good results from you."

"You won't be disappointed." I said.

Kakashi stepped up. "I'll discuss the tactics."

-000-

-00000-

-000-

There were weak lights glowing from the windows of the district. There were no street signs or stop lights on the streets. There were shadows casted on different corners of the lot. There was an aloof aura in this area of the city.

I could see a few prostitutes trying to get hooked up at the sidewalks from where we stood. Kakashi, Naruto and I stood in the shadows of an alley, peering at the Diablo Shots inn. The letterings were made with thin, bright reddish laser bulbs. A drunk was hanging outside its door. Three cars were parked outside the whole lane, where the rows of bars and inns stood. There was only a faint yellow light emitting from its windows, but no shapes could be distinguished. The windows seemed to be made with thick, blurry glasses. It didn't look too different from the other inns around it.

Sasuke and Iruka were at the other side of the block, also unseen in the shadows.

"Remember what I instructed, all right? Don't do anything hasty." Kakashi murmured at my side. Naruto and I both gave one nod.

Both he and Naruto wore large bonnets that night, casting shades on their faces to conceal from the public eye. I wore a scarlet muffler, which almost covered the lower part of my face. All of us carried long, dark trench coats. I was already wearing the gloves I use for training. They were all fit for the cold weather tonight. Only a few days to go and snow flakes would be soon falling from the sky.

With Kakashi giving one signal with his index finger, we stepped out from the shadows and walked our way toward the entrance of our targeted spot. We passed by some guys smoking pot at the side of the street.

I felt the same tenseness like the first time Grandpa tried to hide me from a loose demi-human. I barely know myself these days.

We arrived at the narrow and crooked wooden door of the inn and Kakashi pushed it open, Naruto and I trailing after him.

The smell of cigarette smoke and liquor instantly met us the moment we stepped in. It was a suffocating.

The room was filled with faint lights. About eight round tables stood at the center of the tight place. There were a few tables situated at the far corners of the room. It was mostly filled with drunken men and whores.

Most of the visitors were wearing thick coats. Some were even wearing hoods which covered their appearances. Some tables were filled with groups of people, and some only have one occupant. Some only stood at the corner, observing the room.

I kept my head bowed low. Kakashi found a small, empty table at the corner, near a table of three big men with four busty women laughing loudly.

"Stay here. I'll order some drink." Kakashi mumbled as he moved away to the bar, where a bulldog-looking man stood as the bartender, shining a glass. The collection of alcohol drinks were lined behind him. Two men sat at the bar stools next to it.

"I don't get why old men likes this sort of place." Naruto whispered beside me. He wrinkled his nose from the stifling smell.

"Can you spot a demi-human in the area?" I murmured. I could see a few heads turned to us, perhaps sensing new faces in the place.

Naruto nodded. "I'm guessing the hooded guys in the other corner. They're all sitting so stiff, as if surveying us."

I took a glimpse at their direction: two black-hooded figures sat at the side, barely moving. Some empty bottles rested on their table.

I was beginning to have goosebumps.

A few minutes passed and the entry swung open again. Iruka and Sasuke entered. They stood beside the door as planned. Sasuke wore a cap and a black jacket, while Iruka had a bandana on his head. They only pretended to have a smoke near the door.

Kakashi lingered at the bar, sitting at one of the tall stools. He left a good gap of two stools from the other man, who was gulping down a huge mug of beer.

It didn't take long and the entry swung open again. A guy with thick, dark blue coat stepped in, its hood covering his head. He paused at the entrance for a moment, before striding toward the unoccupied stool next to the drinking man.

"Whisky." I heard him grunted to the bartender as he settled himself.

"I think that's him." Naruto whispered to me.

"Can I get you something, sweetie?" A blonde, curvy waitress suddenly came to us. She was holding a tray of beers and was chewing gum.

I could see Naruto's eyes staring at her cleavage in amazement, his mouth drooping down open.

"Two beers, please." I spoke.

"Gotcha."

She took two from the tray she was holding, settled them on our table.

Before moving away, she caressed Naruto on the side of his cheek. "If you need anything else, come to me, okay sweetie? You're kinda cute." She swayed her hips away.

Naruto was left gaping at her and blushing furiously.

One of the hooded fellows at the corner stood up and approached the man who just arrived. He took the seat next to him. The other hooded man remained at the corner.

I could tell Kakashi was listening and watching their every move as he pretended to drink a mug.

They stayed there for a while. We only watched them several meters away, and pretended to drink the beers. I don't like its bitter taste much.

It's quite rowdy inside the inn. Groups of men would just suddenly burst out laughing, others were talking in noisy voices, as if they were daring each other. Some were even making out on their table.

The man who just entered threw his hood off his head as he spoke to the figure next to him, revealing his dark grayish hair.

Kakashi gave a small hand gesture under his table. It was an indication.

"That's Kabuto, all right." Naruto murmured.

I saw the suspect handed something to the other hooded guy under the table between them. We were too far to see what it was. Then, the other man leaned onto his side and said something against his ear.

Kabuto went still for a moment. He stood up, threw a bill on the counter and moved to the other side of the inn, disappearing at the corner. The hooded guy finished his gin shot and followed him.

Kakashi turned his head a bit to the side, trying to see where they went. He, then, gave another hand signal under the bar.

He moved off of the stool and went to the corner where the two men just vanished. I saw Iruka and Sasuke stepping out of the door at the entrance, withdrawing back to the streets.

"Let's roll." Naruto murmured in an eager tone as he and I stood up from our seat and followed the way where Kakashi just disappeared.

We turned to the corner and found a deserted, narrow walkway that had a wooden door at its end. We pushed it open and the chilly wind of the night met our faces again.

It was a back door, leading to another alley. It was darker here than the other street up front. There was only a single light post at a distance from us.

And then, thudding sounds echoed in the alleyway.

**CLANNGG!**

Kakashi was thrown against the metal poles that divided the alleyway from another vacated park.

"I should've expected you'll be visiting here sooner or later, rogues." A deep voice spoke in the darkness.

The brawny hooded figure that was with Kabuto stepped out near the light post and drew his cover off his head. His appearance was one of the strangest things I've ever seen. He had a pale bluish skin color, with small round yellow eyes. There were fins visible across his cheeks, resembling a half-man, half-shark profile. He must be a demi-human.

"Special guests usually come unexpected." Kakashi said as he stood up and drew out a dagger from his back pocket.

"And I see you brought companions." His beady eyes landed on us.

"Pests." Kabuto hissed behind him.

The demi-human took a swift move and a rain of shurikens zoomed at us. Naruto and I jumped out of the way as he and Kabuto broke off into a fast run to the other side.

Kakashi sprinted after them, Naruto and I hurriedly followed.

The alleyways were filled with different paths leading to other directions. It was hard to keep track on them. Kakashi threw a set of kunais at them, only to miss a few inches from their arms.

"I'll block them at the other side!" Naruto shouted to me as he turned to the other corner of the street.

The demi-human stopped and blocked the path as he let Kabuto dashed away. He drew out an enormous blade from his coat and swung it down at Kakashi.

**THUGG!**

It hit the cemented ground, sending fragments off the air. Kakashi moved to the side and aimed at his neck. The creature countered it with his blade and the two of them were off into a tight fight.

I hastily dashed toward Kabuto, remembering our task to capture him. He turned to an open gate at the other street, leading to a dark, vacated park.

"STOP!" I yelled.

I jumped off the roof of a car onto another until I was closer behind him. I tossed a kunai bomb a few feet before him, which exploded the second it hit the ground. He stumbled backward.

I was about to seize his arms when he staggered up and swung a dagger at me. I stepped backward and threw a punch at his lower rib, sending him off flying a few meters away.

"You've got some chakra there, missy." he smirked waywardly as he stood up again. There was a crack in his glasses now. "You must be a new recruit."

"It's over, Kabuto." Naruto landed at the right side of the grounds, holding a black katana with one hand.

Kabuto just gave another frenzied smile. "It will never be over."

With a fast movement of his hand, he pulled out a round object under his robe and shattered it against the ground, spreading a cloud of thick, white smoke among us.

I couldn't see anything but the white clouds. I suddenly felt a blow on my stomach and I tumbled back down the ground. I heard Naruto shout and there was a sound of blades clashing.

By the time the smoke cleared, neither Naruto nor Kabuto was in sight. There were a few cracks on the pavements, indicating where their attacks hit. I immediately stood up and turned to the corner where they might have disappeared and broke into another run.

I arrived at another empty street. There was no sign or sound of anything. It was full of abandoned houses.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Where are you?" I shouted in the night as I clutched my abdomen, where I could still feel the strong blow Kabuto hit me blindly.

I suddenly felt a hand gripped my shoulder from behind me. I swiftly seized it and threw it away, readying for another attack.

Then, it all happened too fast. I didn't even get to see who it was.

I was suddenly pinned against the cold wall and a hand gripped around my neck firmly. I couldn't see whom it belong to since there was a light post above me, and it was blinding my vision from the shadow before me.

I clenched around the forearm with both my hands, trying to break its bones.

And then, a pair of blood-red eyes emerged out of the darkness. My struggling soon stopped as I gaped at it. I couldn't take my eyes off them the moment I saw them. It was like a pool of blood and ink. I could see three black commas circling the cornea.

I've seen a sketch of those eyes before. I saw it in a history book of the Mortis Org. It was one of the special gifts that snob in our academy was famous for.

But I knew it wasn't him.

The face in front of me resembled Sasuke, only he looked more mature. But they have the exact same expression. He was a bit taller, and he was gripping me with my feet several inches off the ground. His jet-black hairs fell over his forehead as it swayed in the wind. Its ends were tied together on the back of his head. He was wearing a black robe, like the ones we saw back in the inn.

His lips moved.

"And what's a foolish girl like you doing in a place like this?" He spoke in a deep voice.

-000-

-00000-

-000-


	14. Friends and Foes

-000-

**Chapter 14**

-000-

**Friends and Foes**

-000-

-00000-

-000-

His grip tightened around my neck. He was not the ordinary type of opponent, I can tell by his firm grasp.

I struggled harder and tried to break his fingers.

"Let her go."

I suddenly went still at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

The man in front of me didn't move. He remained facing and holding me as Sasuke's figure emerged out of the shadows from the corner. His eyes didn't hold the same bloody color of the other. It was in its' calm shade of dark gray.

"Is this your idea of infiltration?" the other man's voice was like a deeper version of Sasuke's. He didn't turn around to meet his stare.

He let go of his hold on me and I nearly stumbled back down on the ground. I could still feel the faint soreness of his grip around my neck as I tried to clear my breathing pipes.

"She's one of us." Sasuke said.

I was puzzled to hear him talk in a not so threatening way.

"You've gone slow." the man said as he met his gaze. I saw his long hair was pulled up in a bind behind his neck. It seemed quite strange since he and Sasuke weren't even in striking stances. "You didn't mention a tiny detail about bringing new recruits tonight."

"It didn't pretty much cross my mind." Sasuke said as he watched my face turned into a confused one. A part of me was relieved to see he was free of any gashes and bruises. He turned back to the hooded man. "You shouldn't be here anymore, Itachi."

_Uchiha Itachi_. Of course.

Kakashi already told me a few things about him. He had abandoned his duties in Mortis Guild and was reported to have been helping the demi-humans, particularly Orochimaru. He's been missing for almost a year now.

But what I don't understand...

"Yeah, I shouldn't. But I sensed a wave of chakra from here and was actually a bit surprised to find this... _girl_ of yours." Itachi spoke, his eyes were now in the tinge of black as it scanned my appearance again.

Now that I could see his face more clearly under the light post, his resemblance to Sasuke was very much apparent. They looked more like twin brothers. Almost the same height and built.

"Kabuto is already being blocked by Iruka and Naruto a few corners away from here. You should be heading there already if you want him captured." he said to Sasuke. He glanced back at me before turning to him again. "I expect her to be shut up about this... little encounter."

"Hey, hold on a sec—" I tried to speak.

"She will." Sasuke said. He didn't move a single finger since he got there. He didn't even look surprised in seeing his brother there at all.

"Be cautious. Everyone expects you won't let your mind linger on other things." Itachi said as he moved passed him, his black hooded robe swayed as if he was more like floating rather than walking on the pavement. He took one last look at him. "Pray that this won't be our last meeting, brother."

"It won't." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hey, wait—" I tried to run after him, but Sasuke only blocked my way before I could even move pass him.

And in a blink, Itachi was already gone. It was only him and I that were left there in the cold.

There was a deadpan expression on Sasuke's face as he stood there in front of me.

"What—" I tried to find the right words to say. I pushed the side of his shoulders when he didn't move. "Are you siding with your brother? Are you covering him up?"

I ran a hand across my face in distress.

"It's not what you think." Sasuke said in his still voice. He abruptly took hold on one of my wrists as he took off in a fast run into the night again. "I'll explain to you later. Just do me a favor and pretend like you saw nothing, nerd."

-00-

-00000-

-00-

Naruto flew across the park and hit the pile of garbage cans against the wall, causing loud clashes of metals. Iruka was fighting head to head with Kabuto by the time Sasuke and I got there.

There was already a gash on the side of Iruka's face and Kabuto's left arm was already bleeding.

"Just give it up, Kabuto. You're outnumbered." Iruka said as he stood a short distance from him, trying to predict his next move.

Kabuto seemed aggravated now since he wasn't smiling in a twisted manner anymore. He hurriedly sprinted toward the opening at the other end.

Sasuke suddenly appeared and threw a hard punch on his stomach, making him fall down. He immediately recovered and stood up to stab him with a dagger. He missed by an inch from his chest. He swung again and Sasuke countered it by pulling a thin katana from under his coat. The tip of Kabuto's blade hit his katana's hilt instead, which was silvery white in color.

Sasuke jumped back to maintain a small distance as he shoved his katana back under his coat.

"Where is that stupid shark when you need him." Kabuto cursed.

He pulled something from his robes and a number of shurikens rained toward Sasuke and Iruka. He hastily broke into a run as they dodged the sharp objects.

I immediately followed him as I pulled another kunai bomb from my jacket and tossed it toward him. It landed on the fence beside him and exploded, sending a group of fragments shooting up in the air. Kabuto staggered on the ground once more.

He managed to grab a small metal pole near him and swung it toward me when I approached. He missed as I hastily threw a punch on his face. His movement was fast and he struck my right knee with the hard bar. I let out a cry as I slipped onto the cold, wet ground.

Sasuke appeared from thin air and hit Kabuto hard on the chest with his fist, sending him zooming across the area and hitting a parked car at the end. I felt his chakra emanating from his muscles. Kabuto hit the rear head first, shattering the window glasses at the back of the car. It started to alarm loudly the moment it got knocked, its lights flashing on and off.

Kabuto wasn't moving anymore. Sasuke and Iruka guardedly moved toward him, both their weapons readied to be pulled out.

Iruka kicked his leg first, and when he didn't budge, he pulled his shoulder back to face him upward to them.

There was a streak of blood crawling down Kabuto's forehead as he lied there unconscious and motionless. His dagger was out of his hold and his broken glasses fell off of his face.

"Call Shizune quick." Iruka ordered, inspecting the unmoving body. He stood up and looked around us. "He's still breathing. Stay here and guard the place. I'll look for Kakashi."

"Got it." Sasuke spoke as Iruka disappeared in the nearest opening. He walked back towards me, eyeing my sore knee. "Can you get up?" he asked as he took my arm and placed it around his neck to help me stand up.

"Yeah." I flinched from the pain. "I don't think it's broken, just a bit sore."

Naruto came to see Kabuto's immobile body against the rear of the car, which was still alarming and blinking. He had a bruise on his cheek. Some garbage pieces were still dangling from his coat.

"Geez. Glad that's over." he sighed. "One hell of a sneaky creep."

"You okay?" I asked him.

He turned and pulled a supple smile at me. He could still manage to pull a positive face even if there was a bruise on it. "Yeah. Got some scratches but still good. You don't seem as good, though."

He started to kick the noisy car, trying to get it to shut up as Sasuke flipped his cellular phone open and dialled a number. He held me there to support me as he talked to someone over it.

-00-

-00000-

-00-

"It's not that bad. You might be able to walk normally again after a couple of days." Shizune said as she snipped the end of the bandages around my knee and closed it. She inspected it as I sat on the stretcher inside one of the gigantic vans of the medical crew which shortly came in the scene. She handed me a small, round ointment. "Continue to put this on it until the soreness subsided."

"Thanks, Shizune-sama."

Shizune hopped off the van and strode away to the other staffs.

A few nurses also stood outside the door of the van, where Naruto and Iruka were, treating the cuts on their faces. Naruto was screaming at the fat nurse who was dabbing a cotton ball on his cheek.

"Ow! Hey—that stings! Watch it, will you?"

"Stand still or I'll shove this up your anus!"

I could see Kakashi talking to Anko near the other van across the street. Kabuto was already no where in sight. The red and yellow lights emitting from the vehicles were flashing all over the place. I heard Iruka discussing with someone outside the van about witnesses who might have seen what happened.

The shark-looking guy we encountered earlier, which goes by the name of Hoshikagi Kisame from what I've heard, had managed to escape while fighting Kakashi. Iruka found them along the street several houses away from us. Kakashi was still in good shape.

I noticed Sasuke sitting so silently at the foot of the van. He was the cleanliest among all of us, aside from Kakashi. He didn't look like he just came from a fight at all. He was the nearest one to where I was sitting. He was just crouching there with his legs propped against his chest, his jaw resting against the back of his upper arms which were placed against his knees. He seemed to be thinking about something again.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He turned his head but didn't exactly meet my gaze. He just nodded, then turned back to where he was looking blankly at before.

I lowered my voice and made sure the others wouldn't hear me.

"I know it's not my business but... You're worried about your brother, aren't you?"

_Of course he is, they're brothers, you dimwit_. My head answered silently.

It took him three seconds to respond.

"He wanted to do it." he mumbled.

"Do you know what he's doing here?"

He bowed his head a bit, facing the ground now, yet he didn't look at me.

"Listen..." he spoke quietly. "Everybody thinks he's siding with Orochimaru, that's why he disappeared in the guild... But that's not the case."

He paused.

Naruto and the other nurses have moved to the other side, farther away from us, as one of the staffs approached with a basket of coffee drinks.

"He's on a restricted task to serve as a spy for the guild, and only the headmistress and I know." he said in a composed voice. "Of course, everyone else thinks his abandonment was for a negative reason."

"Oh."

"It's a risky assignment." he continued to speak in a soft tone. "I wouldn't hear from him in weeks, not knowing if he's still alive or not. And then he'll suddenly call from an untraceable number. And then he'll be gone again."

Yes. I remembered him talking to someone outside Naruto's house before, when I followed them for the band practice. I was right about the uneasiness in his actions at that time. And I'm also a bit relieved to know it wasn't any lover at the other line.

"He's the one who gave the message about Kabuto's appearance." I stated.

"Obviously." The hint of snobbishness was there in his tone again. Then it shifted back to its softer nature. "He's been quite of a top notch student in our younger years, with high marks in everything and always making our parents proud and all, but he could pretend and act against the guild if he had to. Which is why the headmistress chose him... I would've taken the job myself, yet he's been a Rogue several years ahead of me. He's the _perfect_ son."

There was a slight animosity in the way he spoke the last words.

I was actually a little flattered that he'd said these things to me. He looked like he's been thinking a lot of things lately. I can tell by just staring at his posture there at the foot of the van.

"Are you worried that he might not come back safely?" I asked, although I already knew it was normal for a sibling to be concerned about the other. No matter how hard-headed he was.

"No one really gives a damn about what I think." Sasuke said, though I sort of objected that retort in my head. "Our parents don't really know about it, so all the while they thought he had abandoned everything. It was chaos back home for months. He's their number one priority... At first, I thought I might fill in the gap for him while he's away, yet they were somewhat indifferent towards me. They didn't want to be bothered while they mourn for their eldest son. It's a bunch of crap, really... They'll be forgetting about everything if he comes home in one piece and breathing. And it's another thing if he didn't."

"And you're frustrated about what to do?"

"Everything is frustrating in this goddamned world." I can tell he hated to admit that he was. "Here I thought our family couldn't get any colder, but I was wrong. Who would want to have a rebellious, trouble-making second son, anyway?"

I listened for a moment.

"I wouldn't mind, if you're my son..."

He fell silent afterwards and only watched the other crews clear the area. His face didn't show any sign of feeling anymore.

_I always thought that Sasuke already has everything..._

-00-

-00000-

-00-

"Oh, good God! What happened to you?" Mom exclaimed when I got home late that evening.

Sasuke insisted on taking me home after and it came more of a surprise to my Mom after seeing a gorgeous guy supporting me to the house. He held one of my arms around his shoulders as he walked me to the door, where my Mom stood with her eyes popping out. She was never used in seeing me with a guy.

Sasuke was usually confident in front of people, yet he looks a bit timid that night. We both stood awkwardly at the door. "Good evening." he muttered.

My Mom only stared at him in shock, probably searching for different possibilities why a handsome lad have sprouted in our front door. Knowing her, she has a weakness when it comes to good-looking men.

"Oh... well, my goodness." she uttered. A colorful cooking apron was still fastened around her chest.

"Can we come in?" I asked, interrupting her steady stare.

She turned back to me, her facial expression altering. "What on Buddha's name happened to you?"

"I tripped." I muttered as I tried to walk inside. Sasuke only stood at the door and let me entered by myself.

"Where? On the great wall of china?"

"Just... in sports class, that's all."

"I'll get you some ice in the fridge." Mom said. She turned back to Sasuke and flashed a big smile. "Why, come in, come in. What's your name, hun?"

"He'll already be going." I said in a whining tone, turning my head back to glare at Sasuke.

He looked uncertain of what to do. He just watched the both of us inside the house.

"Well, he might be hungry considering what time it is already." Mom insisted. "Want some coffee, dear? I make good coffee and tea."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and just gave a small smile. I was impressed that he was trying to be polite in front of her, even if he's a conceited bastard in school. "Nah. It's all right. I'll be off already anyway."

He only gazed at me before turning around.

"I'll see you back in school, nerd." he said and turned back outside to where his motorbike was parked. "Don't be such a klutz next time, got that."

I never got to say thank you to him at all.

-00-

-00000-

-00-

"Good job, Haruno." Kakashi gave a quick pat on my arm as he walked passed me at the hallway. He soon disappeared as he turned to the corner.

I was on the way to my next class with Ino that morning, carrying a folder of report papers with me. My leg was still a bit swollen, but I could still walk by myself.

"Look who's catching up." Ino grinned as we moved along the hallway. She was carrying a pile of reports with both her hands, too. "I heard Kabuto wasn't talking. Dad mentioned it during breakfast today. He just kept on threatening them and wasn't spilling anything out about Orochimaru's hideout."

Ino's father works at the Interrogation Unit in the Mortis Guild. I saw him once when he picked up Ino from school. She's almost the exact female replica of him.

"What're they going to do with him?"

"Hold him there in captivity before he harms more civilians. He's a mad man. The headmistress was off to the Interrogation office to examine him."

We arrived at the room of our next class. I wasn't surprise at all to find several pieces of gums stuck on my chair. I looked around the room and found a group of girls sniggering at one side, their heads huddled together as if whispering something to each other at the sight of me.

"Oh—just ignore them, Sakura. They're just a bunch of morons who can't think of anything better to do." Ino exhaled noisily after seeing my face heated up in annoyance.

I was about to take a piece of scratch paper out of my bag when she already handed me one.

"Here. Make sure your skirt won't stick."

"Thanks." I muttered. "I hate this school."

"Don't say that." Ino said as she sat on her seat. She tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulders. "By the way, I'm planning to drop by the mall to get a manicure after lunch today. Wanna come?"

I'm not really the type of girl who goes to places to pamper herself, and I'm not a fan of putting tints on my nails, but I don't mind going there to accompany a friend. But I have a different excuse today.

"I would, Ino, but I already agreed to come with someone after lunch today. Sorry."

Her round eyes widened a little. "Who? Sasuke-kun?"

Of course, that snob was the first on the list of guys she would automatically think of. Then again, I was a bit uncomfortable to tell her about it.

"No, but—" I drummed my fingers against my desk. "I already told Sasori I'd come with him to his photo shoot at—"

"Sasori?" Ino nearly cried out. "That punk Sasori? Since when have you been seeing him?"

"I'm not seeing him—not like what you're thinking." I said defensively. "It just so happens that we have the same hobby and I'm just going to attend one of his photo shoots today."

"Ohoho—don't tell me he's going to shoot you in nude!"

"No, that's insane." I muttered. "I'll be more like his assistant—carrying the reflectors and lenses and such. Don't get any dirty ideas."

Ino started laughing. I bet she's already imagining something disturbing in her head.

"I can't believe you're seeing someone from the rival school." she snorted.

"I'm not. You're being ridiculous."

"You're gonna be in big trouble if someone else finds out." Ino chuckled.

-00-

-00000-

-00-

The days had gone very cold now and the first snow flake I've seen this season had fallen from the humid sky. Time seemed to have moved fast while I was busy catching up in the academy. Winter came in the last season of the year.

I didn't have any more subjects to attend to that day (apart from the training my teammates will be having late in the afternoon), which is why I agreed to go along with Sasori's photo shoot near the St. Francis Bridge when he called and invited me the day before. The stream of water under the bride was already turning glacial which is why the setting looked perfect for a calendar picture.

I was wrapped in thick, beige coat and was drinking a cup of hot cacao as I watched him and another photographer took shots across the small bridge. I only stood near the bushes at the side, preventing myself to quiver from the coldness.

Sasori was covered in a thick, gray coat with a dark red muffler around his neck as he kneeled down and adjusted his lens as he pointed it toward the snow-covered bridge. A number of people were crossing it and I could see the heat of their breath puffing out in the wintry weather.

"Glad you made it." he said to me as he peered in the lens. His back was turned to me.

"I didn't come here for nothing. I want to get some shots." I grinned before putting the paper cup lid back to my lips and drank.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance." He smirked. "I'll show yours to the buyers, too. Maybe they'll like it."

"Really? That would be great."

I'm not sure how Sasori could still manage to find the time to take and sell pictures with his busy schedule. He was already accepted at the Mortis Org base in Ame Institute. And as far as I'm concerned, he has a lot of tasks to be fulfilling, too.

I was also a bit relieved to see that he and the other guys in Konoha Academy aren't having any fusses these days. I think both parties are too busy being Rogue students to even hinder in each others' lives.

There was a park and a church nearby. Sasori would be taking his chances today to get some good shots there, too. This is my fourth time to have accompanied him to a photo shoot. Once, we did a formal shoot with a group of monster truck drivers for a sports magazine. A lot of photographers and fanatics were there. I felt more like I was part of the background at that time since I didn't really know any of them. Sasori tried to see that I wasn't feeling left out. It felt weird how sort of close I've gotten to him since the first time I met him. I don't see it as dates, but more of a free time with a friend. I was more comfortable being around him than before.

"Hey, I know you."

I heard a girl's voice afar from where I stood. A blonde girl with a pink bonnet and a brunette one in violet coat approached Sasori at the base of the bridge. They were both tall and pretty. Looked like a pair of models.

"How have you been? It's been a while since we saw you back at the studio." The blonde had a blinding smile.

"Yeah, been busy have we?" the other giggled.

Sasori smiled and greeted them casually. They talked there for about a minute. Sasori gestured toward me as he talked to them, as if introducing me from a distance. The two girls only stared at me, then turned back to him in a more lively chitchat. They looked like they want to eat him whole.

Who would want to meet a boring nerd like me, anyway. My clothes aren't even from any famous brand.

The two girls lingered away as Sasori went back toward me, holding his camera on one hand.

"Want to try?" he asked as he handed me the camera.

I nodded and took it after throwing my paper cup at the nearest garbage can.

"You're going to shoot them soon?" I asked.

"Those two? Not really. They're more into fashion and portrait types. I prefer sceneries better." Sasori said. His cheeks were already reddening due to the chilly air. "I've shot them once, when Deidara invited me there. He—um, well—knows a lot of the hot spots."

_The party animal that Deidara is._

I chuckled as we both walked toward the nearby park. The slides and seesaws were already being coated with white snow. The few kids out there were only playing snowball fights and making snow angels.

"I only wanted to take shots for travel magazines, you know, but the requests from other people have started coming these days. It's not really my thing at all." he said, rubbing the side of his head as he followed me wherever I was going at the park.

"I don't mind. Why are you explaining yourself, anyway?" I said against the camera.

He had started playing with the snow on his feet now, like a little boy.

"I... I just don't want you to get the wrong ideas, that's all." he murmured.

The sky was filled with clouds of snow, which is why it was hard to know the exact time of the day nowadays. It was always hazy.

Hours soon passed and it was almost five in the afternoon when I got reminded of the time. My training with Kakashi and my teammates was at five-thirty.

Sasori was using Deidara's red car that afternoon since his motorbike and roofless jeep were somewhat useless in the snow and the slippery road. We turned to a corner, in front of a cookie shop and which was only a block away from the academy. The white flakes had started to fall again.

"You can pull over here. I can already walk there by myself." I said.

"Are you sure? It's getting colder." Sasori said, looking up at the flecks of snow descending down the streets. The window shields were already a blur. "Let me just drive a block away."

"No, it's all right. It's just several steps away from here." I insisted. I didn't like the thought of him being seen by a classmate of mine. Nobody wants a fight. I pushed the passenger door open. "Thanks. See you around, Sasori."

He still looked a bit hesitant. "Okay... Don't get sick, all right."

I pushed the door closed and was already trudging my way to the entrance gate when I heard the car door opened again followed by soft thumps of footsteps.

"Hey Miss pinky-hair, you left your house keys in the car!" Sasori called.

"Oh—thanks! Must've slipped from my pockets." He tossed them to me and turned back toward his vehicle.

"See ya!" he called, disappearing inside the vehicle.

The air was more freezing than before. Heck, how on earth are we going to train at this state? Probably in one of the basements, gyms or unoccupied rooms in the buildings, I'm guessing.

The red car gave one honk at me as it gave a turn and drove away.

_And amongst the white flakes and the wintry air and the dozens of students lingering at that block, I wasn't aware that at one of the sidewalks there, the bastard of my class stood. _

-00-

-00000-

-00-

I jogged at the empty hallway toward the locker room, which was more like half limping and half jogging due to my swollen knee. Classes seemed to have been dismissed a bit early today due to the foggy weather. I could hear the echo of my footsteps along the corridor.

I would've like to be absent from training today, but that didn't seem to be a good idea since I'm already in the verge of proving myself to be dedicated in the org.

I opened my locker and pulled out my extra clothes for training before I shut it closed again. But before I could turn back around, I noticed another reflection of someone behind me against its glossy surface.

"You enjoy what you're doing?" his voice was intimidating behind me.

I hastily turned around and met those mysterious pair of eyes of his. I could never get used in staring at them, especially this close.

And I could see anger at them now.

Sasuke was an inch away from my face. He was wearing a black coat. I could see some bits of snow on top of his head and shoulders, damping them a bit.

"What?" I asked. I felt my eyebrows furrowed.

"You heard me." he mocked. I can see the fury in his eyes even if his face remained uncoiled. He was in his threatening presence. "You like playing games, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

**THUNGG.**

He hit the locker next to mine. His right arm extended near my face. The sound echoed around us.

"Don't play stupid with me. I already know it." he said heatedly. He was towering in front me.

"Know what?" I exclaimed.

I've never seen him this intimidating. He was worse than before.

"Since when have you two been together?" he said. "You enjoy fooling guys around? Are you that much of a flirt?"

"What is wrong with you?" I shoved him away. A part of me was frightened about him, and a part of me was really irritated. There was already an idea about it inside my head, but I couldn't be too sure... How would he know?

He rested his arm back to his side, but his gaze never left me.

"Do you like him?" he asked in a lower tone. His face was blank. "Do you like _Sasori_?"

I was a bit nervous he would say that.

There was a hint of guilt that rose inside me. And I don't understand why. I don't understand why I should feel this way when I'm around him. But I understood one thing... I cannot deny what's there. He must've seen us together.

"He's my friend." I stated plainly. "What about him?"

"Friend?" he repeated. "Do you know what other things can stand behind the word 'friend'?"

"It's your dirty mind that's playing in your head." I said irritably.

"And what am I, then?" he mused. "Am I just a friend, too?"

I only scowled at him. I wanted to throw the clothes that I was clutching at his infuriating, handsome face.

"I asked you the other night... and you said to give you some time." he said. There was a soft trace of sensitivity in his voice now. "Does that 'time' means to fool around with someone else first?"

"It's not like that." I tried to explain. "I told you, Sasori is just my friend. I only really met him in the city library."

He turned his head to the side and looked for nothing in particular in aggravation. I've never seen him with this mixed up emotion in his face before. His hard wall was cracking down.

"And you've been seeing him ever since. I got it." he mumbled. "Then when you're back in this fucked up school you'd be seeing me afterwards. That's just how you play, don't you?"

"Can't you understand anything in your freaking head?" I almost yelled in annoyance.

"What, then?" he mocked. His face was drawn back to me.

In all my life, I've never been like this with a guy. I was being more emotionally attached to him than I wanted. He was all a woman could ask for, which is why I'm afraid. I'm scared to fall hard for him and face a time when everything would ache so much.

"Can we get something straight?" he asked forthrightly. "_Do you want me?_"

I couldn't help but blush at that thought. If only there was someone along the corridor to see us and break this.

I only looked up at his eyes. I could see the intensity of his feelings there.

I turned around and started walking away.

And then, he pulled my arm.

The anger in his face had subsided and was replaced by a different one now.

"What. Did Sasori exhaust you too much?" he said in a deadpan tone. His face was serious.

I raised my free arm to slap him, and he caught it just before it hit his smooth cheek. He didn't let go of it after. I tried to yank my arm back but he only held my wrist securely. I pulled again, but he didn't let go.

And then, he tugged me to him. My body entirely found his.

He caught my mouth and met it with his. He bit my lower lip and licked it. His kiss was hard and fiery. He held me firmly against him as if I was something he hasn't been tasted in a long while. His hand ran across my hair and my back, holding me tightly against his.

I felt his warm breath on my face and neck. It felt good having him pressed against me, in a sinful way.

He pushed me against the locker as he let out a gasp and caught my lips again. My back hit the surface with a thud. I could hear the sound of our movement against the metal.

I clutched at his shirt and felt his warmth. I could feel his toned body under my hands as I ran through his clothes.

I missed his touches, even if it didn't seem right.

He pulled the belt of my coat off, tugged it open and pressed his body against mine. He pushed his leg between my thighs as he bit my neck and kissed it, burying his face at the crook. I ignored the soft pain on my knee. I ran my hand on the messy hairs on the back of his head and he groaned. He pushed my back against the lockers again.

Feelings of anger and wanting were colliding with each other. I've never wanted someone like this so badly. He was like a drug. He makes me forget about everything.

I wanted him there against me, but I didn't let my feelings got the better of me.

I suddenly became upset with myself.

I started pushing him away.

He thought the gesture was a passionate response, and he only held me tighter and locked his lips to mine.

"No!" I yelled as I pulled my face away, breaking us away.

He stared at me in puzzlement for a moment, his hands found the back of my waist and rested them there. He blinked.

"Did I hurt you?" he was almost out of breath when he spoke and glanced at my knee.

I've already forgotten about my injured leg at that point and was rather astonished that he had thought about it. There was more color in his face now, looking slightly flushed with our contact.

I pushed him softly away.

"You don't really want this." I said calmly, my breathing was slowly turning normal again.

"Who are you to tell me what I want?" he responded.

He tried to kiss me again, but this time, my hand was lose and I slapped him across the face.

He froze for a second and just stared in surprise. I felt the impression that I was probably the first woman to have ever hit him. I guess he wasn't used to having the word 'no' being used on him.

Then he let me go, pushing me away against the locker to maintain a gap from him. He wasn't being gentle anymore.

I knew I was to blame too. I was sending him confused responses and he couldn't understand it at all. He wasn't that experienced emotionally, no matter how superb he was in all other aspects.

"I get it." he said in a deep voice. "Don't worry, I'll never bother you again."

I saw the hurt in his eyes before he moved them away and walked out of the corridor. There was a sudden feeling of coldness the moment he walked away. There was a detached feeling as I was left standing there alone, the feeling of guilt slowly creeping up inside me.

For the first time, I was concerned about my actions toward him. I know I've done something wrong... He was possessive and very stubborn, but I find myself the guilty one. And now, I felt the coldness of the air filling up inside me.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

Note: Again, thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took quite a long while to update.


	15. Misery

-000-

**Chapter 15**

-000-

**Misery**

-000-

-00000-

-000-

I stood inside the office, in front of Kurenai who was sitting at her desk, running her fingers through folders of paper works. She wore a maroon coat, and her head was held down as she spoke again.

"I'm sorry Haruno, but your report isn't really here. I've checked it thrice already." She said. "Are you sure you placed it on this very desk?"

"Certainly. I passed it with Ino yesterday." I said, starting to get anxious.

In the few weeks that came, it was easy to notice that the bullying inside the campus has doubled. I started to lose a number of belongings, including a notebook, a towel, one piece of a sneaker that I used in pairs during training, and a small kit that contains my facial wash and some dental stuffs. And now, someone apparently took my essay report which is a part of the final exams this semester. My patience was running out now. I can't afford to have a failing mark.

"Someone must've taken it. I placed it there yesterday along with Ino's report, I swear." I insisted.

"Well, Yamanaka's report is certainly here." Kurenai said calmly, holding a stapled group of paper from the folders she was holding. "But yours isn't. I'm sorry Haruno, but I have to give you zero point for that bit."

"But I spent late nights writing it. I'm telling you, someone is trying to sabotage me. Please give me a chance to write it again tonight. I promise to submit it first thing tomorrow. It's okay if you have to minus points in it, just please consider it." I asked desperately.

"Sabotage you? Who?" Kurenai's brow arched. She reminded me of a strict flamingo with red lipstick.

"I... I don't know." I murmured. "It's a serious accusation, I know. But I think you're quite aware of the troublemakers in this place."

Kurenai watched me for a minute as she drummed her long, painted nails against the glossy wood surface of her desk. I can tell that she knows what I'm talking about. As one of the professors, she's not in favour of the terrorizing activities in the school caused by fellow students as well.

She sighed. "All right then, I'll give you a consideration just this once. Your grade will already be deducted 10 points. Pass it personally to me no later than 8AM sharp tomorrow, okay Haruno?"

I bowed. "Thank you, Kurenai-sama."

-000-

-00000-

-000-

Sasuke was like the brilliant, nasty mind behind every miserable problem in my life in this campus. I have no other proof that he did all these, but I know he was the one who caused all these trouble. He never speak nor give any gesture towards me after the day I slapped him at the locker hall. He was as cold as the weather around us. His attitude towards me was very much apparent, and the other rogue students have noticed it too, though they didn't bother to ask why. Ino, on the other hand, nearly threatened me just to tell her what happened. I just came up with some false excuse that I just had an argument with him.

That's when my troubles have started piling up. I find myself more prone to being tormented in the days that followed after my last encounter with Sasuke. He was like a bad charm. I've changed the lock in my locker for the fourth time already in two weeks now, but still, it was no use.

I arrived at my locker only to find it half open, with some of my books scattered onto the floor below and some spray paints and garbage thrown inside.

I felt like crying now.

I silently picked the books one by one as I felt water swelled on the corners of my eyes. I could feel some of the students staring at me as they passed the hall. I didn't dare look at them in the eyes.

I removed all my things in the locker, not caring if I can hold all of them at once. I tried to balance the books, with a few folded, spray painted shirts on top, on both my arms. I'd have to ask the school facility staff to close my locker later and scribble my name out of the list.

"She's such a loser..."

"I heard Sasuke-kun didn't want to be anywhere near her after realizing what kind of a girl she is. What a shame..."

I could hear the whispers behind me. As much as I wanted to punch all of them, I only tried to ignore them as I walked away. A small pride is all that I have now, and I didn't want to give them the pleasure to see that I was furious now.

I walked toward the ladies comfort room at the farthest corner of the building, where I know only few students go there due to its vacated location. The room was empty and a bit dim than the other comfort rooms. I walked towards the farthest cubicle, slid down the toilet cover, placed my things on top of it and leaned against the cold wall.

Then, I burst into tears...

I cried as silently as I could as tears rolled down my cheeks and I covered my face with my hands. I could feel myself reddening at once due to anger, frustration, and self pity.

A lot of scenes darted across my mind.

How did I get myself into this situation?

I only want to prove that I can pass and be a rogue student. I've already come this far.

Maybe this isn't really the place for me...

Maybe I'm just really fighting for a useless cause. I'm just being stupid and blinded to realize it. There are plenty of other schools out there. Maybe I belong somewhere outside. They're not the same as Konoha Academy, but at least they lead a normal education for regular people. I'm no special anyway. Where in God's name is that stupid bloodline? No where.

That night I lay in bed, staring blankly outside the bedroom window. The lamp on my bedside table, which was in a shape of a classic, white umbrella, was the only thing giving soft light in the room. I could see the blinking Christmas lights hung across our front yard from where I lay. Some specks of snow were also drifting down outside.

It was like I'm only feeling the exhaustion of all that happened just now.

I've never been this depressed in a long time. I could still feel my eyes all swollen when I arrived home. I didn't let my parents see me in my situation and only pretended to be taking a bath when they called me down for supper.

Anger built up inside me. I wanted to hit Sasuke so hard on the face. Who does he think he is? He can't just push people around because his advancement was rejected. If he was raised with violence, then I'll give him violence.

I sighed again and pressed my fingers hard against my closed eyes.

I can't let him get into me. Perhaps it's really better if I'd start to consider other options now... while I still can. Perhaps it might be wise to consider transferring to another academy.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

The school looked splendid that season. Decorated pine trees lined the grounds and the front gates. Miniature sets of colourful light bulbs draped the halls, along with wreaths and red ribbons. The decorations weren't placed everywhere, only to some designated locations, like the hallways and fields.

The grass fields in the school were now filled with tents and tables. Since the snow prevented the students to use it for sports class, the faculty turned it into a lounge area where students can eat or linger about. Snow sweepers come in every now and then to clean the piles of snow that forms across the open grounds.

Ino and I were each holding a tray containing our lunch for that day. We walked across the grounds to find a vacated spot somewhere under the massive shades. I was wrapped in thick, brown coat and Ino was wearing a furry covering that resembles a white tiger's skin, only it was just a fake.

"The Christmas party will already be held this Friday night. You're coming, right Sakura?" she said.

I wasn't planning to, but I lied nonetheless. "Yeah... I guess." Of course, I wanted to. But I don't think I'm really welcome to join in.

Ino seemed to notice the lifeless expressions in my face these days. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's just the weather."

I saw Naruto and his group of friends a few tables away. They were huddled together, eating their meals. Naruto had dark green ear muffs on both ears. Sasuke eating porridge across the table from him, sitting beside Kiba, whose dog was chasing a stray cat near them. Sasuke saw us passed by. His eyes watched me for a moment, then turned toward his meal as if he saw nothing. He wore a dark gray jacket with its hood hanging behind his shoulders.

I was used to his cold stares nowadays. He's been acting like I was invisible for a month now. He didn't speak to me during our trainings together. He would only look at me one moment, and would turn away after. Kakashi and Naruto were both bothered by it since we are teammates after all. There should be unity. I tried to act as if nothing between us have happened, but he only regarded it as if I'm some kind of a disease that he doesn't want to catch. He didn't care whether it became troublesome for the team. He even asked Kakashi to either transfer me or him to another group once in front of my face. Kakashi denied his request. It infuriated Sasuke even more.

Sometimes I want to hit his face with a sledge hammer, and there are also other times that I find myself remembering what his lips felt like. I sometimes wondered how perfect he looked in front me. It felt like a dream now.

I tried apologizing to him twice, but it only ended in another row between us. We were like fire and ice. And so I gave up understanding him.

_Maybe I should start inquiring about other schools tomorrow_. I thought.

I haven't mention anything about this thought in my head to anyone yet, not even to Ino nor my family. It's better to keep it to myself as of the moment.

Ino and I sat at an unoccupied table at the corner. She handed me a slice of marble cake she bought in the cafeteria earlier.

"You seem to be getting thinner everyday Sakura." she spoke, looking at my posture.

"Thanks." I smiled a bit as I placed the slice near my hot coffee. "Just too much pressure in the final exams that's all."

"Yeah, I'm going crazy with all the articles that we need to write this week. I can't even think straight the other day when I was out on a date." Ino moaned. She started picking up her sashimi with a pair of chopsticks.

"You're lucky, that's all you need to worry. I have to watch my back every once in a while." I mumbled before putting a spoonful of mashed potato inside my mouth.

"Aw. Are they still bothering you? I think you should go to the headmistress and tell her about it. That would put a stop to it."

"It's useless. They couldn't even control Sasuke and his gang, what more can they do about those bullies that I'm not sure who exactly are. All I know is Sasuke must be part of it somehow."

"Then tell Tsunade-sama it has to do with Sasuke-kun." Ino said. She wasn't a pro nor an anti Sasuke, but she likes to hear news about him. A LOT. She has a big crush on him, but it doesn't mean she agrees on everything that he does. As long as she can know what his whereabouts are, she's already satisfied with it.

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not?" She asked, her round blue eyes looking up at me. "Look, you've already missed your training thrice now for two weeks because of him and all the troubles you're getting into. Don't you think it's about time you let someone with the authority to know about it?"

"Don't worry. If my patience completely runs out, I'll find a way to get a hold of it somehow."

My absences in the training have also made Kakashi wondered about what was happening to me. He spoke to me once at the corridor after my last class, when I wasn't able to attend training the other day because I spent the hours looking for my other paper projects that disappeared in my locker.

"You doin' okay, kid?" he joined me as I walked along the corridor the other day.

"Kakashi-sensei." I greeted, not as lively as I used to be. "I'm fine... Yeah. Sorry I missed the training yesterday. I was trying to find something and completely forgot about the time."

He acknowledged my response for a while, then looked down at me as we strode along the hallways.

"Have you lost interest?" he asked.

"Exhausted more likely." I said, not looking up to him.

"I know the pressure's rough, but that's the challenge. Sooner or later it's going to be better. You've already come a long way. I'm just concerned of your performance status. Or if you think you want a different approach in the training, we could adjust it a bit with the old hag."

I shook my head. "No need. I'll try to catch up quickly on our next session."

_God, I'm such a masochist._

He peered at me again. "Is this about Uchiha? I know he can be quite of a pain in the ass, but you're better than that. Don't let him get under your skin. It'll blow up on his face one day."

I didn't reply and only smiled.

"Just try to keep up, okay?" he gave one pat on my back before turning away. "You're better than you think, kid."

-000-

-00000-

-000-

It's been a month since I last saw Sasori too. We were both occupied with projects, we barely have time to talk to each other. It's not like it's our duty to see each other. I treat him almost like how I treat Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten. He doesn't know anything about what was happening between me and Sasuke, although I've heard from Ino that the two have accidentally bumped into each other a week before, and ended up causing a ruckus outside a concert gig. Naruto and Sasuke both had their guitars smashed into two. I heard Sasori went away with a bleeding cut on his lip.

I didn't dare see him after hearing about it, to avoid confrontations.

Two war freaks.

Thinking about them was even tiresome.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

I looked up from the textbook that I was reading and met Rock Lee's big, innocent eyes. Its eye lashes longer than mine. He was smiling warmly down at me as he handed me a tiny folded note.

"I passed by Kakashi just now. He asked me to give this to you." he said.

"Oh, hi Lee. Thanks." I smiled back. Rock Lee have this warm aura like Naruto that just keeps people at ease and welcoming, unlike the other students.

He sat on the seat next to me, keeping a small distance as I unfold the note, although I can tell he was curious about it even if he was trying to keep his big eyes off.

_Meeting tomorrow after classes in the Mortis Org quarter. 6:30PM. Don't be late. –Kakashi_

Perhaps another assignment before the holidays come in.

"So you're liking it here?" Rock Lee asked in an easygoing manner.

I folded the note back. "It's the... bittersweet kind."

Rock Lee laughed. "I'll take that more as a no."

"If everybody here is like you, Lee, I would probably be happier here no doubt. But I guess that's just too ideal, isn't it?" I said light-heartedly.

"Afraid so, yeah." He gave a coy smile. "You're very much welcome to join our group during training if you want. Gai-sensei is our mentor. He's really cool."

He gave that thumbs up gesture that reminded me a lot of Gai himself. It was obvious that he looks up to him. They looked almost alike now, for Christ's sake. He was like the younger version of him. Same hair, postures, smile, and the list goes on.

"That's nice of you, Lee, but I'm fine with Kakashi and the group. A demented bunch, but a lot to learn from."

"Guess that Uchiha hasn't been easy on you, has he?"

I rolled my eyes. "You said it. How can you even stand to be batch mates for all these years? It's like... _torture_."

Rock Lee laughed again. "I can kick his ass for you. Just say it, Sakura-chan."

I took a note in my head to set him up with a nice girl in the future, if ever he didn't have a girlfriend yet. He deserved a good one, this guy.

"I appreciate it, Lee, but I can put up with his stubborn, conceited attitude. Just gathering my muscle strength. " I smiled and pretended to flex my right bicep.

He smiled back and leaned closer towards me.

"Hey listen, since Christmas party is already this week, I was wondering if—" he fumbled on his fingers and glanced down for a second before looking back up to me. "—if you would like to go on a date with me at the party?"

I screwed the note in my head.

Didn't expect that one at all.

If I said yes to him, would he expect something more? Is this the beginning of destroying our friendship? Sasuke wouldn't care, would he?

Before I could reply, I saw Sasuke walked by the classroom door. I think I just saw his eyes gazing at me, as if he was watching me from another room. He quickly disappeared at the doorway. It felt odd.

A date is only a date after all. And he doesn't really give a shit about me, based from all the troubles he did.

"Sure." I simply replied.

Rock Lee smiled again, his white teeth gleaming. "Awesome. I'll pick you up at seven this Friday then."

-000-

-00000-

-000-

I trudged down the last steps of the stairways and was out of the Mirage Building. I crossed the school grounds, the entrance gates were visible ahead. Students were already walking out of the academy at the end of the day. My Advanced Literature book was tucked under my left arm as I walked at the side of the vast, snow covered field.

I was about to pass a tiny alley between the cluster of buildings, when I heard _his_ voice ahead. It was not actually loud, but the grounds were too quiet at this hour now it was rather easy to hear even the softest noises. I froze from walking and leaned against the corner of the beige-painted walls. He seemed to be somewhere at the corner ahead, I just couldn't see him.

"She deserves it. Useless, pathetic, newcomer..." it was Sasuke's voice.

"You're being too hard on her." I'm guessing it's Kiba.

"I'm not. She's being hounded by brutal-hungry people naturally."

"You put fire on it."

I heard Sasuke chuckled. "She flirts with everyone. I saw her dabbing her stupid eyelashes towards that lunatic Rock Lee a while ago. No wonder she's being chased out of this hellhole."

"Well, you seem affected."

"Shut up."

There were soft thumps, as if one of them took a few steps.

"If there's anything, I'm pleased to see her miserable. Who the fuck she thinks she is. Just because she lasted this long. I bet she'll go crazier next week."

"If you really don't give a shit about her, then why are you fuming over it here?"

I clenched my fist in annoyance.

I heard another soft thumps against the snow covered ground, and Akamaru's head popped out of the corner, right in front of me. He sniffed, then started barking at once.

"What is it, boy?" Kiba called.

I stepped out of the corner and showed myself. I felt my face drawn into an angry expression.

Kiba was sitting on a stack of wood, holding a thin tree branch. There were some scribbles against the snow, as if he was using it to draw something. Sasuke, on the other hand, was leaning his back against a metal fence, one leg was up stepping on the last bar. He was putting the black gloves that he uses for his motorbike. Both looked taken aback after seeing me there.

"If you've got something you want to say, say it to my face asshole!" I said, glaring at Sasuke. I clutched my book tightly to prevent myself from losing control and crying again.

Sasuke simply went back to his unruffled, unfeeling mode. "What made you think we're talking about you, nerd?"

Kiba remained hushed, and only pretended to draw again against the snowy soil.

"I'm not stupid." I said through gritted teeth. "If this is your idea to drive me out of school, well, better try harder bastard. You think you own this place? You're just a selfish, big-headed rich boy! You think you can always have everything you want."

"I can have everything I want." he spoke, he folded his arms across his chest coolly. "That's the difference between you and me. You've been trying your best, yet still here you are. At the very bottom of the food chain."

"At least I don't stomp against people, like you. You think you're being cool by doing all of these? Hell, it just proves how close-minded you are!"

Sasuke just rubbed his nose and made a slight gesture to me.

"If you're going to talk big, just make sure you're not dripping with something, all right?"

And I felt a cold, wet substance against my palm. I looked down and saw black ink crawling down the book I was holding. My left hand was filled with the dark essence. The ink dripped down the white snow, tainting it. I hastily opened the book and saw more than half of it was covered with thick ink. Someone must've poured it while I left it on my desk. _Damn it all_.

Both Kiba and Sasuke started snickering. I felt a great urge to throw it against their faces.

I only shook my head, gave one more scowl at them, and walked off. I tried to ignore the sounds of their chuckles and only faced the direction toward the entry way.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

It was nearly six thirty when I got out of my last class. I hurriedly jogged to the Mortis Org office to meet my teammates. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ibiki, and Iruka were all there already, sitting around the thick table of the headmistress. Tsunade herself wasn't there, though. They were just about to begin when I got there.

"Hiya, Sakura-chan." Naruto gave one waive at me as I took a seat next to him. The tip of his nose was pink due to the cold weather, yet it was warmer inside the room.

"Did I already miss something?" I asked, putting down my bag under the table.

"We're just about to start." Iruka said as he pulled some files out of the gigantic cabinet at the corner. One of the multiple screens behind him was on, showing a view of a street outside one of the gates in the school from a surveillance camera. People passed by it without noticing.

"God, I need this break. I'm dying of memorizing words from the textbooks." Naruto groaned as he gave a big yawn.

"What's this all about?" Sasuke spoke, his back inclining casually against his chair. As usual, he ignores me.

"A file has been hacked from the Mortis Guild base just the other day, containing classified information about the projects we undertook last year." Iruka said as he opened a folder report and sat back down at the table. "We have some handful of suspects, but we have a good hunch that it was done by someone from Tornado Corporation."

"That giant web development company? But there's a lot of firms out there with dozens of computer geeks and geniuses. How can you be sure it was them?" Naruto exclaimed.

"We believe one of their executives works with a demi-human. _Shin Takuma_ has been in the surveillance list for almost a year now. His brother had been missing for years and was rumoured to be now a part of the demi-human movement." Ibiki said. A cup of black coffee was perched on his side.

"How can you be sure it wasn't some computer wiz that's just interested with the guild? That maybe he's just obsessed with the whole thing it does?" I asked.

"We have considered that, but the codes that Mortis Guild uses are different than the usual codes computer companies use. It was formed for Mortis Guild alone, and the people who knows them are people who works for us, or if not, someone from the government's secret units." Iruka said.

"Shin Takuma was a former chief of operations in one of the government sectors many years ago." Kakashi chipped in.

"What do you want us to do?" it was Sasuke.

"It's kinda like the _Mission Impossible_ thing." Ibiki said, a small grin forming at the corners of his scarred lips. "The task is to sneak inside the Tornado Corporation head office tonight and get access to their database without them noticing."

"Whoa. And how the hell are we goin' to do that?" Naruto was intrigued.

Iruka slid a small, rectangular piece of object across the table. It was an opaque gray in color and was the size of a face powder compact. It looked like some sort of flash drive.

"Stick this on one of their mother drives, it'll download the contents twenty times faster than your average disk." He said as Naruto took it, turned it around with his fingers and inspected it. "Cool, huh?" he smirked.

"Hell, I need one like this." Naruto said curiously.

Kakashi rolled open a sleek map across the table in front of us. "Here's the diagram of their office. It's really well built and security is everywhere. They close at seven o'clock. You need to memorize the directions in two hours before the task."

I cringed.

"You expect us to memorize all the tactics at once and execute it tonight?" Naruto cried, jumping an inch off his chair.

"Well, you are my trainees." Kakashi shrugged unperturbedly.

"Naruto and I can execute it swiftly tonight." Sasuke said. His arms crossed together.

"Are you serious?" Naruto turned to him with his eyes bulging.

"There's no need for us three to be there. The two of us can finish it in half an hour."

Apparently, Sasuke was on his move again. Trying to alienate me and getting me out of the assignment.

"Sasuke, you're a team. You all do it or none at all." Kakashi spoke, his arms still extended against the rolled out diagram.

"And I can do it." I said in a steady voice.

"There's really no danger in the task, right? No freakin' demi-humans involved. Just a clean implementation inside their office. One person can even do it." Sasuke said.

_What a dickhead._

"That's not the point. It's part of learning for the three of you." Iruka insisted now.

"She's only going to hold up everything. What does it matter if she comes or not?"

"We're a team, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"We use to do fine when it was just the two of us. The only difference she made was that she prolonged the whole training process. She shouldn't even be doing tasks like this. The last assignment we had didn't even make much difference when she was there. Besides, there's only going to be a higher chance for us to get caught tonight if she'll be there."

I was about to argue, but he continued—

"Tell me something then. Why did the headmistress allowed her to be here in the first place? Is it because of the possibility of a bloodline? Well, has anyone ever seen it on her? Do you know how many days have we wasted already?"

And that did it.

"If you want me out of this stupid school, THEN SO BE IT!" I stood now with my hands balled into fists after hitting them against the table. I can feel my rage emanating from my eyes as I yelled. For once, all the people present in the room went muffled.

Sasuke didn't speak anymore, but only glared at me. Good thing Naruto was there between us to block my way. I wanted to strangle him so badly.

"Well, look who's finally trying to be a martyr." He sneered.

"You think you can do all the tasks by yourself, then go ahead! What's the point of resisting you if all you can do is have me thrown out anyway?" I continued to say in a raised voice. My patience has finally reached its limit. "If you think I'm just a delay in your perfect training for your macho image, don't worry! I'll be out of here in no time!"

Iruka tried to break it. "Sakura, calm—"

"You can have all the rights you have starting right now. I'll go!" I spat furiously as I bent down and grabbed my bag. I had enough. I took a step forward to the door, then paused, turned back and gave a quick bow to my mentors without even looking at them. "I'm sorry. Thank you for all you have taught." I said abruptly in a calmer voice.

The professors looked baffled for once. Kakashi was blinking rapidly as if trying to come up with an urgent idea.

I marched toward the door, ignoring Naruto's cry of protest. I turned one last time to them before vanishing to the door.

There was a hint of shock on Sasuke's face. The door hit with a loud thug as I moved out of the corridor.

-000-

-00000-

-000-


	16. Cold

-000-

**Chapter 16**

-000-

**Cold**

-000-

-00000-

-000-

The hallways were rowdy during that break time, like all other spots in other campuses. The uniforms were in the color of pale brown. The lobby was a bit smaller than Konoha Academy. Dozens of walls in the building were made of reddish bricks, which reminded me a lot of old chimneys.

I watched the undergraduates as they walked and loitered around the lobby. Some were carrying textbooks and paper cases; others were holding food or softballs on one hand. It seemed normal, like your regular colleges and universities, yet it felt like there was something missing. I wasn't sure if maybe it was because I was already used to being part of the underworld that's why I feel as if something was lacking.

All the students looked ordinary now for me, all unaware of what the world is really like outside the campus and their homes.

I marched slowly away toward the entry, where a spacious parking lot greeted the comers. The school leaflets and procedure guide were in my hands.

Tokyo Institute, the third school that I've visited and have inquired for the day. So far, all three schools seemed decent and have that promise of learning quality for visitors. It has been almost half a year since I last stood in a normal school.

But I couldn't help shaking off the feeling that there was something missing. There was emptiness in them. I got too used to being with Mortis Org and being tortured, I guess. I hate that undecided air that hangs in my head.

I've decided that if ever I'm going to transfer, I'm going to do it within a week or two. Haven't really mentioned it to my folks since they think I'm still attending classes in Konoha Academy until now. Truth is, I've been absent for the third day in a row now. I had to sneakily cut off our telephone line and keep frequent checks in the mail to see that no word from the office has reached them yet.

I spent most of the last few days sulking, sleeping and roaming quietly around the city with a thick muffler and a bonnet.

My parents were both out today to visit my aunt in some shop downtown. So I unworriedly rummaged in the kitchen and fixed myself some hot mocha tea when I got home.

It was a chilly, lazy day. I only wore two layered of sweaters, white pajama pants, and a pair of thick, purple socks as I stirred the tea and leaned my elbows against the cold, pale green tiled surface of the kitchen counter. I stared blankly at the swirl of brown liquid and watched the thin vapour emanating slowly out of it.

"So. What's bothering you?"

I almost bump the top of my head against the bottom plane of the kitchen cabinets above me in surprise. I turned to the side and saw Grandpa Sarutobi in an Indian sit on one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table. He was wearing a white, long sleeved, V-neck shirt with criss-cross patterns at the seams. His arms were crossed together and a mug of (I'm guessing) hot green tea with a hint of lemon and sake rested at the table before him. He looked like he just got out of his Pilates session today.

"You scared me!" I exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago." he said.

"Don't you at least use the doorbell or something?"

"I planned to do so before, but thought that it might have also been cut off, just like the telephone line."

"So you know already, huh?" I only turned back to my cup and took a sip from it.

It's not much of a surprise. He practically knows everything.

"I should've known you'd be like this sooner or later."

I didn't reply and only remained facing down. He sat five feet away from me, and he could only see the right side of my face.

"Kakashi called me this morning. Said you haven't showed up in the school for the third time this week. He was getting concerned and said I might whip you up into a better shape." Grandpa spoke.

"Don't you have other work today, Grandpa?"

"'Course I do. And I had to hold it for a moment just to see my little, bratty, stubborn weasel of a granddaughter."

"I don't fit in there. Not really."

He can already read my thoughts without me saying a word about it. It was his talent. Somehow he knew things that are unspoken.

"Do you think I entered the Mortis Guild as simple as joining a book club? It wasn't an easy decision. I acquired a lot of broken bones first before being captain of one of the teams."

"You were already trained in the fleet for years before entering the guild, Grandpa. And besides, you're a man. Men have better physical strengths than women."

"True. But women can be really sturdy and_ domineering_ if they want to. Do you know that Tsunade can crush me like an insect even with her D cup size?"

"She's gifted."

"And I do believe you can even surpass her if you really want to."

"I'm miserable in that stupid school. Do you know how many chewed gums I have to scrape off my things every day after school? It's more like an institute for bully wannabes in hell."

"Well... see it as a test instead. A test of patience and strong will."

"I'm not even sure if it's worth it."

There was a minute of silence as I looked down my cup.

"And you're not planning to attend the party before the holidays, I'm guessing?" Grandpa said evenly.

I sent an email earlier to Rock Lee today, saying that I won't be able to attend the Christmas party in the academy today due to a bad cold. I felt guilty of lying to him, so I only typed at the end of the note that I'll make it up to him during the holidays. Perhaps we could go see a movie some time during the brief vacation.

"Of course, you know that I can't force you to do something you don't really want to. And I'm not someone who can make tough decisions for you." Grandpa said as he drank from his mug. "Just make sure to think about it for a good while. Then after that, decide on your impulse, or what you feel like you should do."

I only placed my chin on my hand and stared vacantly at the wall, my back still turned to him.

"Maybe you should've been a boy after all." I heard my grandfather grunted.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

Naruto was a bit uneasy that day. He didn't want to think much about it. He only looked back at the sketch of the new model car he was doing as cleanly as possible. It was a part of their final projects before the holidays, and it took him the whole night last night to come up with a good, smart model of a four wheel drive. He was only fifty percent finished, just like almost half of the class. He still has to put color and the final touches to it, which may take about three more hours or so.

Yet, even with his busy task, he couldn't help but glance at the vacant seat next to him every now and then, where his bastard of a best friend, Sasuke, used to sit during their major classes. And he was absent on that class again today. Sasuke hasn't been showing up in some of their classes recently, even during their minor subjects, where two seats were now usually unoccupied: the seats where both his teammates used to occupy.

Naruto was aware that Sakura hasn't been in school for three days now. It was quite dreary not having her during their trainings. It was like they were back again in their old state, just him, Sasuke and Kakashi. No girl.

He sighed without awareness as he continued to do the final line art of the car rims.

He was pretty sure Sasuke was bothered by Sakura's absence, no matter how much he shows that he was unaware of it. He wasn't showing up in some of their classes anymore where she was also gone, as if he wasn't interested to be there anymore. And Naruto was now getting a bit worried.

The classes for today will only be on half day, since the rest of the afternoon will be spent on arranging the sets for the academy's Christmas party. He really wanted to be there with all his friends complete to celebrate before they part ways for a week or two. And he wanted to get a bit drunk tonight and sing some lunatic carols before spending the rest of the holidays with his aunt, alone in their house together.

But the spirit of the season is like being drained down the toilets now. Most of them were busy in different projects and the times when they'd be all together were getting thinner and thinner.

He glanced at the vacated seat of Sasuke again and let out a silent grumble. Sasuke is a smart student, one of their tops in fact, but he can be really careless and ignorant sometimes. He doesn't care about the outcomes of his actions at times, and Naruto was getting worried about it. Both his teammates are no where in sight in that cold, freaking day.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

Naruto arrived home that day after the classes were dismissed during lunch time. He wasn't surprised at all to see Sasuke setting up parts of a new motorbike in his garage, where their friends usually hang out and do band practice. It was like a public area now for his friends. They usually just turn up there without notice. It's easy for them to get inside even if they don't have the keys. It was, after all, one of the qualities and drawbacks of being rogue students.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked in a tired voice as he threw his backpack on the old couch at the corner and walked passed him to the small refrigerator.

"Just out getting some new stuff." Sasuke said as he stooped down with his knees bent as he secured the front wheel in its place. He wore faded jeans and a white shirt despite the chilly weather outside the space. A cluster of mechanical tools rested on a spot on the gray floor.

"You really like to play hooky during the critical terms in school. Aren't you worried about passing the final projects?" Naruto said as he opened a bottle of beer from the fridge. He saw three empty ones on the floor a few feet away from Sasuke. "Is that a new order?" He referred to the new motorbike he was arranging.

It was shiny and the parts show that none of it has been used before. It was only half finished, and the tail lights and the other wheel was still missing. Naruto always knew he and Sasuke could be great businessmen or entrepreneurs one day. They're still students, but vehicle orders from them have started coming in since the early months of that year. They were mostly motorbike orders, but they've already made some cars in the list. They don't do it from scratch though, most of the time they only put the parts together and create customized versions. The income can be rewarding if they plan them well enough.

"Yeah. It'll be picked up tomorrow at noon." Sasuke said.

"You should finish it soon. We're gonna attend the party in school tonight."

There was no reply.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't tell me you're not going?! It's fucking Christmas for crying out loud!" Naruto groaned as he watched Sasuke took a screw driver.

"You've been there for decades. It's boring."

"Well, it's better than staying home alone! And it's rather fun, actually. You were even drunk last year and tried to burn the school down."

Sasuke chuckled a bit. "It was fucking useless anyway, that stupid school."

Naruto leaned against the armchair, his bottle of beer on one hand. "And yet it was there where you met the woman who seems to be making some _eccentric_ damages in your boring life."

"Why don't you just go out and get run over by a car."

Naruto sniggered. "Then, what's up with you?" He dangled the bottle on his hold as he watched Sasuke fix the parts. "I'm not the only one who's noticing your sudden absences in these past few days, you know. It's pretty hard to explain the situation when you've got some of your maniac fan girls trotting behind me all the time, asking me 'Where's Sasuke-kun? Where's Sasuke-kun?' like some demented, abandoned pussies."

Sasuke stood up, placed one hand inside his pocket and observed the unfinished pieces of metals.

"I'm already done with the final projects anyway, so might as well go and hunt some demi-humans for a while." he spoke, not turning to Naruto.

"What—You're done already?" Naruto cried out, wanting to throw his bottle at him so badly now.

"There isn't much to do after school anyway so I already finished them all the other day."

"Don't you EVER go to sleep?!"

"It's really not that time consuming if you have no one around the house to bug you."

"Or if you don't really have a social life." Naruto grumbled before taking a long gulp of his beer.

Sasuke ignored him as he started to insert the side mirrors into place. Naruto fell silent for a minute, just thinking about some random things and watched him. He has some good theories of his odd behaviours these days. He noticed how he quickly gets edgy if he is not entertained by something. Sasuke always seem to want to do something else ever since that little incident with Sakura in the Mortis Org office. He didn't want to be unoccupied and bored at something, which was the cause of his several walk outs from other classes.

Naruto tried to raise the subject once and asked if he's planning to talk or apologize to her before she officially move out of town.

Sasuke just plainly shrugged '_She can only fucking dream._'

-000-

-00000-

-000-

9:22 PM.

About a hundred students gathered at the school field, where a giant 10-feet Christmas tree stood at the very center, its lights and ornaments shone under the yellow glowing lights of the place. It felt like they were in an enormous tent. Giant wide cloths were stretched above them, supported by dozens of poles at the edges and at the middle of the grounds. Golden bells, mistletoes and red ribbons hung above them.

There were long tables on both sides of the field, both filled with buckets of sodas, wines, beers, juices, sakes and a lot of dishes such as sushi, dumplings, roasted ducks, steamed sweet potatoes and a lot more that Naruto couldn't recall anymore after stuffing them down in his stomach. A loud, dance music was also blaring from the big stereos from the corners, and a small crowd was dancing at the middle of the grounds.

A lot of students were there, but some of his batch mates were no where in sight. He heard Hinata, Neji, and Ten Ten were out of town to attend some personal gatherings of their own. He even thought of buying Hinata a present, but maybe he'll give it to her next year when the classes would resume again. All his professors were present at the big table near the Christmas tree. He could easily spot Tsunade's red face among them as she laughed wildly at Gai's joke and slapped him a little harder than intentioned on his shoulder. Kakashi was dancing groggily arm-to-arm with a red-faced Asuma, a glass of sake both in their hands, singing happily out of tune. Kurenai was only watching them with a stiff expression on her face as she sipped a glass of punch silently on her seat.

Chouji squeezed out of the dancing crowd and grabbed Naruto's sleeve. He looked a little drunk now too. His puffy cheeks were already blushing. He wore a Santa hat that seemed a bit undersized on top of his huge head. Naruto was wearing the same one goofily.

"Come on, let's boogie!" Chouji cheered, grabbing him and pulling him with the group of dancing and squishing people.

"WAHOOO!" Naruto laughed as he put both his arms around the girls between them and moved his body with the music. They were all laughing now.

Compared to the previous year, the party was louder this time. Last year, liquors were limited and it was more of doing some games and eating and eating. This year, it seemed a bit crazier and over flowing with drinks. Not all students attend the party though, some already go back to their hometowns for the holidays, and some are not just interested to come.

Of course, even with the party taking place, there was still a crew present in the Mortis Org office in case of urgent matters. They were, after all, in a 24/7 job.

Naruto was still dancing with the crowd when he noticed Sasuke passed by him.

"Yo, come on—join the fun!" He gave a brief tug on his elbow as Sasuke stopped to look at his reddening face. "Where're you goin'?"

Sasuke had already consumed a bucket of beer since the party started, yet his face still have that cool expression he usually wears. His cheeks were now a bit pink, but aside from that, he didn't look drunk at all.

"Just gonna get some air. It's quite stuffy here." Sasuke replied in a steady voice.

He walked passed them and out of the huge tent, Naruto already knowing what he really has in mind. Chouji screamed happily and has gotten himself a microphone from the karaoke now, and he was grabbing Naruto by the shoulders, trying to sing an old pop song with him.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

Sasuke ran a hand over his face and breathed out loudly. He only stood there outside the tent, letting a few snowflakes fall over him. The noises from the inside could still be heard there, but it was a bit more stifled. His mind was quite in a swirl now due to the variety of beverages and food he had consumed since the beginning of the party. He wasn't that interested to attend, yet Naruto just kept insisting all afternoon.

A girl with a sultry face and dark hair approached him from the tent. She has an olive toned skin and looked much like a model. He recognized her as one of the juniors in the development communication course. She was also a rogue student now and, as far as he knows, a lot of the boys were drooling over her in the campus.

"Hey, sweetie." she greeted him with a seductive smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She was very much well known for her confidence and sexy body. "Wanna get something to drink? You look troubled."

It was normal for him to get approached by girls or strangers. Both pretty and ugly ones. It's a good way of getting laid. He knows he's a catch, yet he finds it annoying most of the time, especially if he just didn't want to talk to anybody. And sometimes he just didn't care at all.

Sasuke first thought of shaking his head. But on second thought, only spoke at ease. "Why don't you grab us a couple of bottles and I'll look for a good spot here?"

He's not exactly a gentleman, especially if he could fool other girls.

She gave a small, mischievous smile and ran her thumb against his chin before disappearing to the tent opening.

Yet Sasuke didn't move as he stood there alone. He felt numb.

It's been a few days and he couldn't get himself to focus on something. He was always looking for something interesting to do. And he hated the reason for his restlessness. It didn't feel right. The campus wasn't as interesting to him now. He has the power to do anything he chooses now that _she's _gone. But it didn't turn out as satisfying as he expected. Where's the fun in that now?

_That stupid, pathetic newbie._

She is really the one to blame. She created a mess in that place, and now she's messing with his head. She's now putting up a no show act as if anyone cares.

She stayed in that stupid school for too long and it felt as if a hole had opened up somewhere now that her presence was gone. She fits the bullied nerd perfectly. He wanted to put her in distress so badly, and now that she seemed to have given up, things feel pretty worthless to him.

If she only knew what was really happening in the underworld. What was happening with both Mortis Org and Mortis Guild. They're just in a student phase, wait until she sees the working rogues. He bet she'd have a different attitude if she'd realize all the complications in the world with these demi-humans around. Especially if her grandfather is a well-known rogue.

Sasuke kicked a small pebble near him and it hit a trash bin across the white ground.

But this is what he wanted, didn't he? So what's the big fuss?

Maybe he prefers tormenting her life than having her gone after all...

Without glancing back at the party in the tent, he trudged off to his motorbike at the parking lot, not caring if the girl who had spoken to him earlier would be back or not. He's in the mood for some demi-human hunting or perhaps doing some drunk stunts tonight. Who knows.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

Saturday.

I stared down at the papers on my table in my bedroom. They were all the transferee applications for the three schools which I've submitted. All three of them have one black opaque stamp across the contents. And it says:

DENIED.

The contents read apologetic letters, saying how they cannot accept me and that I have failed to meet their required grades.

I yanked my head in frustration.

"Are you kidding me?" I moaned to myself.

The entrance exams for transferees weren't even that hard.

"Sweetie, can you come down here for a sec? You have a letter." Mum called.

I found her holding an opened envelope and a couple of papers when I got down in the living room. She was reading the contents as she stood beside the dining table.

"I didn't know you're applying for a scholarship program." she said.

"What?"

I snatched the papers from her hands. The first thing I noticed was the Konoha Academy logo at the header. I quicky began to read it down.

"It's from your school. They're inviting you for a scholarship program. Seems like you're qualified. Why didn't you tell me you're doing so well with your studies?" she said delightedly.

_Because I wasn't._

"What?!" I cried again.

As far as I know, I could barely pass in school.

"As part of the program, I can only pay less and half of your tuition fee!" she exclaimed gleefully, clapping her hands. "Oh, Sakura sweetie! You make me so proud!" She hugged me as my eyes bulged and stare at the paper.

True, my name was written there and I could read the benefits of the scholarship.

"Where the hell did this come from?" I asked, flipping the pages over and looking for the envelope at the same time.

"It arrived just this morning via a postman." Mom said cheerfully as she let me go and continued on mixing the salad she was making.

I searched for the signatory and found Tsunade's name at the bottom of the last page. A red stamp marked her signature.

"You've gotta be kidding."

Sweet. I thought sarcastically. I was denied in all three schools and now I have a scholarship in Konoha Academy. Is this some kind of a prank from the headmistresss? Now my mother won't let me transfer to another institute if I'd ask her because of this piece of shit.

"What's the matter, hun?" Mom asked curiously as she stirred the salad in a bowl, not getting at all what was happening.

"Nothing." I mumbled, my hands gripping the paper too tightly.

-000-

-0-

-000-

"AHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, Grandpa."

Grandpa Sarutobi couldn't keep himself steady as he snorted on his seat. The stupid scholarship notice was dangling from his hands.

He and I were having bowls of ramen in a nearby resto bar and I figured showing him the letter that I just got. We were sittting on the floor and he can barely put himself together as he read it.

"Oh, boy." he said, removing tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes as he tried to pull himself back together. "Your mother's really going to like this. And I don't think she'll be too eager to send you off to another school with this on her paws. Why, congratulations, Sakura. You excel in school!"

He was in another fit of laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"I gotta say, I underestimated that Uchiha boy." he said after calming himself back.

"Can't you read? It's from the headmistress." I said irritably across the small wooden table.

"Yes, it's got her signature, alright. But if you ask me, I think he was the one who requested for this." He said in an amused manner as he put the papers back on the table, beside his steaming bowl of soup.

"He wants me out of the academy, Grandpa." I stated the obvious.

"Is that so?" he didn't look surprised. "I'm guessing that's not true at all. You see, Tsunade don't usually do this kind of stuff. He or someone must've got enough nerve to ask and push her to do this. They don't offer scholarships unless it's really necessary. And in your case," he peered back to me. "I doubt you qualify for this at all."

"I know that. This is crazy. Why are they doing this?"

"Aren't you flattered? He's going the extra mile for you to stay." Grandpa said lightly. He took a piece of meat with his chopsticks and shoved it inside his mouth. "That boy must've gone some effort to get this done."

"He created this mess in the first place. He was the one who wanted me out of the goddamn school, remember?"

"I don't think you have much options in your hands, missy. If I were you, I would just get my bony ass back there and finish my degree."

I only scowled at my bowl and played with the noodles.

He was silent for a while, just eating and staring at his food. He was wearing a serious expression the next time at glanced back up at him. The humor in his eyes were soon gone.

"Something the matter, Grandpa?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away, but just stirred the soup in his bowl with his chopsticks.

"You know, joining the underworld is a risky decision. It's a dangerous business. People get killed all the time." He said, his eyes still not meeting mine. "I didn't enroll you in Konoha to put your life in danger. I just want you to have the support should the time comes when you'll be needing it. With a bloodline or not. Your parents know nothing about it, and I'm a bit relieved that at least you're aware of it. Because then… I won't have to worry much when one day I've come back home not breathing anymore. At least one of you would be aware of what I was doing."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Grandpa, don't say that. You're good at what you're doing. That won't happen." I wanted to hold his hands but stopped myself. It would look more serious if I would do so. I don't like this kind of conversation.

He smiled again, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Just promise me you'll do your best, all right, silly liitle brat?"

He didn't seem to be in his happpy-go-lucky self. There was something odd there and I was afraid to find out what.

_What have you been doing, Grandpa?_

-000-

-0-

-000-

The Christmas party was the last night of school for that year. The students are in a one week holiday break and the classes will resume during the first week of January. I didn't get my chance to see the headmistress about the scholarship letter at all.

And out of frustration, I found myself trudging on the snow covered street towards the house of _that_ bastard. He wasn't aware that I know where he lives. Heck, almost everything about him can be found in the internet. Not to mention one of his fan sites has a photo of their mansion.

_Now I feel like a trueblood stalker._

I've arrived across the street where the Uchiha mansion was situated. I could already see their house even from the very end of the street. It was four times the size of our house. The walls were made with wood and cemented walls painted in light brown and white. The front gates were made in thick wood and are patterned together in squares, cemented waiting sheds stood on both side with the roofs made of kawara tiles. The vast lawn behind the gates were covered in snow except for the walk way. Some flowerless sakura trees also stood there, which were also now covered with white flakes. The Uchiha clan symbol painted finely in a small piece of wood can be spotted quickly at the side of the gates. The whole mansion occupies almost two blocks of the whole village.

The place looked impressive and intimidating at the same time.

I stood there for a minute, thinking how to go and knock and ask for that airhead to come out. I rubbed my hands together.

A shiny black SUV car appeared from the corner and parked in front of the gates. It gave three honks.

The front door soon opened and someone stepped out, carrying a black travel pack with his hand over his left shoulder. He was wearing a white jacket and he trudged over to the front gates. A pair of black earphones was danging down his neckline.

It was Sasuke.

The driver of the black SUV stepped out of the vehicle and met him at the gates. He was wearing a black coat and a bit smaller in height than Sasuke but I can tell from his built that he's wider than him. He was about to get the travel bag from Sasuke but he just went past him to pull open the back of the vehicle.

"S'okay Hanji, I can do this myself." he said, dropping the bag inside, bringing his head back and closing the back of the vehicle in a push.

I was surprised that he didn't say it in a commanding tone, but more of a type like they were in the same level.

"I can drive you there, Sasuke-san. Your father will be less worried." The driver spoke.

Sasuke took the car keys from his hold and started walking to the driver's seat. He gave a short laugh. "Good. But no need, Hanji. It won't make any difference if I'm here or not, anyway."

He gave one wave without looking back at him before yanking open the door of the driver's seat. "Later."

He must've seen my reflection there. He swiftly spun around and his eyes seemed to have met mine in an instant, as if he knew exactly where to land them.

He didn't move for a second. And then crossed his arms together as he watched me across the street.

"Well, if it isn't my number one stalker." He mused. "Looking for some place to get cozy and warm?"

My eyebrows arched. I knew what I was there for. "Is that stunt about the scholarship program supposed to sweep me off my feet? Or make me hurl?"

Somehow, the days that we weren't able to see each other have this small effect of making us want to taunt each other. Rather than physically lunge and kill each other like the last time we've met. Somehow, the days have cooled my head down. And I'm guessing it was the same for him, because the anger that I saw in his eyes the day I slapped him wasn't there now.

No trace of Sasori there.

"You like that, didn't you."

"What you did is unfair. Who do you think you are? You can't do that to students."

"The old hag didn't seem to think so."

And he was right. If I really want to do something about it, I should look for the headmistress. I scowled at him.

"Where are you going?" It was the first question that soon came to my mind.

He glanced at the vehicle behind him. He was still holding the door of the driver's seat. "To Hakuba." He shrugged.

Hakuba. It's one of the best snow skiing and snow boarding in the country. And it's nearly a four hour drive from the city. I'm guessing he'll be crashing the place during the holiday break.

"Don't you have Mortis Org duty?" I asked.

"I'm on call." He said. He looked back at me with curious eyes. He seems to be in a good mood today. No trace of annoyance there. "What is it with you, anyway?"

I didn't respond. The driver stood there at the other end of the car and was quietly watching us.

Sasuke seemed to have instantly saw through me and he just gave a small smirk. "Do you want to come?"

"No." I mumbled and turned around to start walking back to where I came from.

His hand grip my wrist in a sudden movement and he was behind me in a blink.

"Why do you always have to move away?" he asked arrogantly, holding me there at the spot.

"I have my reasons." I said calmly, maintaining my straight posture.

"You and your stupid reasons." he said. "I can read through you and still you deny it."

I pulled my arm away from his grasp but still stood there in front of him. I haven't seen him for days, and I picture his face the same as always. He always have this look for me. Only for me.

"Come with me." He said. I can feel his confidence emanating from him. "We'll be gone for a few days. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself there. I'll make sure you do."

He speaks as though nothing between us have ever happened. Or perhaps, today, he's acknowledging it. And I'm too caught up by his stare to even give a logical thought.

"I've got other things to do."

"The hell you have. What, you're going to pack up and go back to your unheard-of hometown?"

"It's none of your stupid business!" I yelled.

And then, he grabbed me by the waist. He encircled his arm around me and placed me on top of one of his shoulders. I was bent backwards and all I can see was his back and his footsteps as he crossed the street effortlessly toward his vehicle.

"Put me down, you scumbag!" I hissed at him at I tried to wiggle free.

The driver approached us as Sasuke went around to the passenger's door. "Eh, Sasuke-san? Are you sure about this?"

"Don't mind us, Hanji. This is a regular scene for us." He sighed as he yanked open the vehicle door and plopped me on the seat. "This is my girlfriend, by the way. Feel free to mention it to my Father." He gave me a wink before pushing it back closed and locked it.

"You dickhead! I'm not your girlfriend! Let me just at least talk to my parents!" I shouted inside the vehicle, as if he can still hear me. He didn't even mention my name to the driver.

I saw him patted the arm of the driver and bidding him farewell as he went around before he got in the driver's seat. The driver looked a bit worried but only bowed and said his good bye to him.

I zoomed my fist toward his face the minute he got inside. And unsurprisingly, he catched it with his fist and threw it back at me without even looking. He didn't even bother to look at me as he shifted the gear and the SUV drove off.

He turned around the corner and said unworriedly. "I'll talk to your Mom once we get there and I'm sure she'll be glad to have you there with me."

-000-

-0-

-000-

**Note: **It's been a long tme since I've updated, but thank you for the reviews!


	17. Hakuba

-000-

**Chapter 17**

-000-

**Hakuba**

-000-

-00000-

-000-

The car sped swiftly in the city. I remained seated in silence, trying to ignore the speed meter was pointing to 140 kph most of the time. He just stared ahead of the road and didn't glance at me even once. He took over the passing cars steadily.

It was when we were already passing by the mountainside when I spoke.

"You wanted me out of the academy, didn't you?" I said patiently, looking out the window. "Why did you ask Tsunade-sama to give me a scholarship program?"

A few seconds went by.

"Aren't you supposed to be going back to your little hometown and continue living your pathetic life there away from the org?" he said in that swaggering approach of his, only staring up ahead. The white jacket he was wearing was a good contrast against his jet black hair. "And you just can't help showing up your thick, innocent face up my gates."

I tried to remain my cool, not letting myself get effected too much like the last time.

"Why do you think I showed up?" I said impassively. "We both know you and your family have enough power and influences to hinder in different affairs of this country. I'm guessing a little errand among the other colleges and universities here doesn't even break a sweat to you. I came to talk to you and to put some little input in your airy head."

I clenched my fist tightly as I tried to hide my anger.

I've come to understand he was the reason behind the denials I've received from the other schools. I'm being aware of how things really work for him. He is a young man with a prominent background. I bet he has approached the school heads and struck a deal to keep me away from their precious schools.

It was a selfish act.

I can see the corners of his mouth twisting in a small grin. He knew what I meant.

"You know, people are all pieces in a chess. They heed to those who have power and money. If they want to keep their status, they follow the gamer." he stated. "Our family provides funding to those schools. Getting them to agree on something is a piece of candy. They wouldn't want you, anyway. You're a nobody."

I glared at him. "If I'm a nobody, then you didn't have to waste your effort and strike a deal with them in the first place. What are you scared of losing?"

He simply shifted the gear and accelerated the speed of the vehicle. A minute went by before he spoke again.

"You wanted to prove yourself worthy to the org, yet you seemed to have eaten back your silly words." he said, still watching the road and ignoring my question. "Now, where's all that '_I won't quit_' bullshit?"

I smiled in a twisted manner humorlessly. "Perhaps I came to the conclusion that maybe you were right after all."

"I know I'm right." He spoke. And the corners of his lips pulled up a bit. "But I like to be proven wrong a lot better."

"You're a selfish bastard. You wanted me out of the academy since the first time we've met, and now that I'm planning to leave, you've pulled out this devious, egotistic skit with the other schools to keep me off." I said angrily through clenched teeth. My frustration was building up again. "Why would it matter to you if I leave that school? Is that your way of showing your liking to someone? Oh, it's a very flattering act."

His eyebrows were drawn together in a scowl.

"Go and do whatever you like." He ordered stubbornly. "Go back to your stupid place and go back to what you've been doing before you've met the org. Go and live your boring life. And one day, you'll feel like you've let the time passed by and you've accomplished nothing. Years from now, you'll think about what you were meant to do. What you were born for. You might have accomplished something in another career, but one day, you'll feel that hole. That hole that means something has gone and you can never get it back. You'll realize that it's too late. And you'll wonder about it for the rest of your life."

I watched him as he spoke these words. That boyish face now bears no amusement in them.

"You'll be one of those people who always think the _what ifs_." He murmured.

He spoke what was at the back of my mind. They were my doubts. I didn't know this guy knows about these things, considering he has everything a human could ever want for. What does he know about feeling empty and looking for significance in life?

I was tired of arguing, and only muttered after a while. "You're right."

"You're such a dumbass." He hissed.

"Even so, whatever happens to me would be my problem… and not yours." I said it in a deadpan voice, looking away.

He just held that expressionless face as we drove by. The sceneries and town houses passed us. It was refreshing to see the countryside at that point.

It's amazing how we can go from hot to cold and vice versa in an instant.

I turned back to him. "You didn't answer my question. Why did you ask the headmistress to offer me a scholarship program?" I asked again for the third time that day. My voice was firm.

He was good at talking around things, avoiding straight answers.

I saw his fist tightened on the wheel where his right hand was holding. His left hand remained on the gear.

"Because, obviously, I've decided I won't give you up to Sasori." He spoke in a hard, snobbish tone.

It was like I could unexpectedly hear my heart pound in my chest.

Of course… I would have that option to transfer to Ame Institute if I would choose to. But I didn't consider it that much. I have this feeling that I would end up in the same state as what happened to me in Konoha Academy.

"He's not for you. He'll never be." He said coldly. He turned his head and gave me that piercing look he always has for me. That look where I can see his emotions clashing against one another. His well defined brows carved perfectly over his enthralling dark brown and grayish eyes. "You belong only to me, got that?"

"You and your possessive words." I chuckled without pleasantry. "I belong to no one. Not you nor Sasori, or anyone."

"I hold your heart. I can feel it."

Deep in my feelings, I know it was the truth.

"You torture me in school, yet you sit here with me and say such things. You belong in a perfect world where you can do just about everything. You're rich, skilled and prominent. The world is all for your taking." I said. "I am a girl from the province. I live my life simply and quietly. I don't have the right skills and I can barely pass in school. Do you honestly think—"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You're an Uchiha." I said, pinching my forehead in frustration. "And you have this ego as high as Mount Fuji."

"It's only a fucking surname."

I looked out of the window again and sighed out. "On second thought, you're right, once again. Last names make no difference. You're actually just a regular human being. People are just easily fooled. They create this foolish illusion for famous people as if they're gods. But in truth, we're just really all the same."

He grumbled. "That's what losers say."

We can't even agree on one thing. We go from one side to the other. It's like an automatic reaction.

He punched open the audio button and some heavy metal music blared inside the vehicle. He didn't mind tuning it down. He let it played all the way until we came to the next town towards Hakuba.

We didn't talk for several minutes. It was only when I realized that he was playing a classical music of Bach when I uttered again. His choice of music genre is _very_ much like his split personality.

"What happened to your last task about the Tornado Corp, anyway?" I asked, remembering. I was curious if they were able to accomplish it as smoothly as he was bragging before I stormed out of the room the last time.

"It was already done even before you slept and drooled that night." he plainly said.

I've sensed a bit of hesitation in his voice and looked at him. He didn't want to get in the details. "And that's it?"

"Yeah." He said. He arched one of his brows. "If you were thinking that we were _lonely_ of your absence, better guess again, nerd."

-000-

-00000-

-000-

He drove smoothly and fast that I fell asleep during the short travel. I was only awaken when I suddenly couldn't breathe because he was pinching my nose too hard and tightly. I smacked his hand away and rubbed my harassed nasal.

"Can't believe you actually fell asleep while with me." He spoke irritably as he got off his seat and walked to the back of the SUV to get his travel bag.

I looked out and hopped off the car. We were at the foot of the mountains and the car was parked in front of a small inn made of furnished wood and stones. The signage on the post beside the entry way read 'Hakuba Alpine Inn'. Tall, snow-covered trees stood along the roads and around the lodge, but the magnificent view of the Hakuba mountains were visible on the horizons. There was a number of small hotels and cafes there. There were also tourists and locals roaming and walking around the area.

Sasuke locked the car and grabbed my hand as he headed for the entrance door. A young man wearing a thick yukata greeted us at the entry way.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-san." He said in a warm smile, bowing as we walked in.

Sasuke only bowed back and walked straight to the reception area with his other hand not letting go of my cold one.

There was a fireplace in the lobby and some sofas and small tables. There were also several white paper lanterns hanging against the wooden wall. There were a couple of guests lounging there, some were having coffee and reading newspapers.

"Your room is already set, Sasuke-san." The lady receptionist in a striped kimono said to him with a smile when we came. "It's the room you've always prefered. Harima will take your bags there." There was a spark in her smile as she stared at him.

"I can take care of it from here." Sasuke said. He didn't even say thanks.

"Do you own this place?" I asked, looking around the simple yet beautiful interiors as we climbed the wooden stairs to the fourth floor. No elevators here.

Sasuke held his right arm over his shoulder to hold the bag that was dangling against his back. He seemed to know the place well and no one even escorted us to the room. He just walked his way to the place and I just followed suit.

"No." he said. I can only see the back of his head when he spoke as we walked along the corridors. "The fact that we don't own it is what's actually interesting."

We arrived in front of a door at the far corner of the floor and Sasuke inserted a key to the doorknob and pushed it open.

"There's more freedom and you can live normally that way." He muttered, throwing his bag at the corner.

The room was the minimalist type. There was one queen-sized bed with dark gray sheets situated beside the window that shows the majestic view of the mountains. A long black sofa rested against the wall opposite the foot of the bed. There was a small bedside table and a few tiny white and gray paper lanterns along the walls. A small fridge also stood at the corner and a wooden cabinet beside it.

"I have my own room, right?" I asked, seeing that there was only one bed there.

He chuckled. "Yeah, here with me."

"I said MY OWN, not yours and mine."

"What's mine is yours."

He was intentionally making no sense.

"Nevermind." I grunted. At least there's a long sofa.

Sasuke took out his mobile phone and started to dial a number. He talked to someone over it as I stared out the view from the window. The valleys and mountains were covered in white. There was a cable car on one side of the mountain and I can see the smoke coming out of the miniature shops and inns there. They were filled with tourists at this time of the year. I can even see a gigantic christmas tree beside one of the shops there.

I didn't expect I would be standing at this spot on this day. And with that cocky, attractive teammate of mine, too.

Sasuke suddenly appeared beside me and nudged my arm with the mobile phone he was holding out.

"Your Mom." He said, moving away to the bathroom after I took it.

"Hello?" I spoke over the phone. I have no idea he knows the phone number of our house.

"Oh, Sakura-sweetie!" My Mom's familiar agitated voice sounded from the other line. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Hakuba with that handsome classmate of yours? Why, I would've baked you something nice for your trip. Tell me, are you going steady with him? Oh, he is such a knock out! And how thoughtful of him for personally calling and asking permission from me!"

_Thoughtful_. Hah.

I stared sneeringly at the view before me. She reminded me a lot of Ino.

_God, he's only even managed to asked permission when I am already HERE. _Permissions are supposed to be asked _before_ that.

"Mom, this was unexpected, really. And we're not going steady or anything." I said in an unexcited voice. I looked around to see if Sasuke was there listening. He was still in the bathroom. "Will you and Dad be fine there alone for a while? I'll be back there soon, alright?"

"Don't you worry about us, dear! Go on and enjoy your little trip. It's school break, anyway. Do your best in winning his heart, okay?" she said merrily. "But just be sure to be here on christmas eve. You can't be there the entire holidays."

"Of course, I'll be there. I'm not planning to stay here long, Mom."

"Oh, shush and go and have some fun! I would like to see more of that brooding lad."

I just groaned. "It's not like that at all."

"Anyway, I'll be off to the mall in a while. Just be sure not to get sick this holiday, okay, sweetie? I'll see you soon! Kiss kiss bye bye!"

"You, too. Take care, Mum."

I hung up the phone and just looked at it wordlessly for a minute, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"We can go steady if you want to." Sasuke's mellow voice snapped me out of my reverie.

He was gazing at me as he stepped out of the bathroom and took off his jacket, revealing a midnight blue shirt under. He placed the jacket on the armchair, all the while looking at me and waiting for my reaction. His toned physique can easily be outlined under his cotton shirt.

"You've got some nerve." I said, rolling my eyes.

He smirked as he turned to his travel bag on the floor and took out some clothes. "I'll go snow boarding and you're coming with me. I've already had some clothes for you to be delivered here from the hotel service, but if you want, you can use mine for now if you want to change." He glanced back to me for a second, then turned back to close the bag. "I don't mind you wearing them."

His tranquil personality was back yet again.

The thought of his smell on my body for the whole day was… tempting. But…

"S'okay. I'll wait for the clothes here." I spoke.

"Still shy?" He grinned as he turned to the closet and pulled out an iced-blue snowboard. I felt my cheeks burning despite the cold air. I tried to ignore it.

I bet he likes reserving and leaving his items there all throughout his next visit. The rich and spoiled kid that he was.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

He drifted fast down the mountains on his snowboard with the other snowboarders. He wore a black ski goggles and seems to be enjoying himself as he turned to avoid the lumps of rocks and pine trees.

I only stood beside the coffee shop a block away, holding a thick paper cup of hot coffee to prevent myself from chattering in the cold weather. I didn't even know how to ski. He insisted on teaching me, but I refused. I was never an athlete and it would take me days to learn a sport properly. I don't want to end up having another row with him. I only watched uninterestedly at the group of young girls at the other side of the shop, all clumped together and peering at Sasuke anxiously. They were whispering animatedly like his fan girls in our school.

I sipped quietly in annoyance. I felt like his caretaker.

The place was packed with people that day. Some were in families and some were couples. All activities that the place can offer were in session.

I heard another fuss and hubbub coming over far behind me. I turned around and found some of the visitors halting in their walk and pointing and staring at someone from the small crowd which was coming up the mountain, nearing to the cluster of shops where I was.

A lady with long, flaming red hair wearing a white fur coat was in the middle of the crowd. It appears like she was the center of the attention: The people around her were keeping up with her movements as she sauntered up to the shops. She has a pretty face and looks familiar to me. Her head was held up high.

Two news reporters were on both sides with one cameraman, keeping up with her. There were two bodyguards and one petite girl trotting behind her. I can hear what they were saying from where I stood.

"Is this your first time to visit here, Karin-sama?" one of them asked, holding a voice recorder before her.

"How long will you be staying here? Are you with someone?"

Yes, I remember her. She's a singer and a movie actress. I've seen her on television and advertisements. She goes by a single screen name: Karin.

She looks prettier in person. Some of the guests spotted her and watched as she stopped in front of a diner next to the shop I was standing by. One boy teenager even called her name.

"No, I'm not with anyone. I'm just here to enjoy the scenery and the place. This is my first time to visit Hakuba." She stopped near the entry door of a diner, turning around and meeting her golden brown eyes to the crowd. She spoke and stood straight with confidence. "Our shooting for _My Fair Lady_ has ended last week, and it's about time I take a break from my tight schedule."

"I heard it's been a rough year for you and Jugo. Is this your way of cooling off?" one reporter asked.

Her beautiful face became unexpressive in front of the camera. "This doesn't concern him."

"What's your status with him?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now." She spoke firmly as she placed her mitten-covered hand against the door of the diner. "I have plenty more things to take care of while I'm here. So if you will excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. Good afternoon."

She gave one bow and disappeared through the door. Her petite assistant followed suit and her two bodyguards stood on the doorway, blocking it from the group. The crew outside tried to peer through the windows for a minute, before walking away and finally leaving.

"What've you been up to?"

I turned around as Sasuke came to my side, his snowboard tucked under his left arm. His ski goggles was pulled on top of his head, making his hairy unruly. There were some snow flakes on his hair and shoulders.

"Nothing much." I said.

"Don't you get bored standing here all day." he grumbled. He took the coffee cup I was holding with his gloved hand and took sips from it.

Looks like he got all exhausted.

"I can get you one if you want some, you know." I muttered.

He handed it back to me. "Nah. Just need a bit of warming up."

He put his arm around the small of my back, then, and drew close to me. I can feel the warm contact. "You look… dull. Want to go somewhere else?"

His wicked ways are back. He's acting like I was some sort of his possession again.

I took his arm away. "I came here unexpectedly so I wasn't able to do a bit of a background research about the activities they have, if you've forgotten. You can't just kidnap people because you want to, you know."

He chuckled and pointed somewhere at a house along the lower portion of the mountains. "That's Grovehill Onsen. They have one of the nicest hot springs in the place. You'll like it there."

Hot springs. Now, they sound comforting to my ear. They're better than snow skiing.

"That sounds relaxing." I agreed and peeked at his carefree face. "But it's not for couples, right?"

"You want somewhere for couples, then?" he said it without timidity.

"I mean we can go there if it's not for couples."

He took my hand and started walking down the hill. "As if it matters, anyway."

-000-

-00000-

-000-

For once, I felt at ease. I couldn't feel the pressure of my responsibilities as someone who's trying to be a rogue student. I couldn't feel the strain of the city here. No mentors. No demi-humans.

I was starting to be content of being dragged here with that airhead.

I felt like I was in another place. Another country.

I stood in the girls' locker room, wrapped only with a white towel. My hair was pulled back with another cloth around my head. There was a sauna area just up ahead and the steam can already be felt from the locker room. The cubicle was already warm and there were smudges of fog on the mirrors inside.

I walked along the corridor to the hot spring. Grovehill Onsen was a small and private spa and what I liked the most about it is that it wasn't filled with people that day. There were only two girls resting in the hot spring when I entered in the area. It was located at the heart of the house. I stepped down from the tatami floor and carefully dipped my feet and legs in the heated water, feeling the smooth, warm rocks under my feet. Steam was everywhere.

It took me a while to remove the towel off my body. I was never comfortable being naked with other people, and I made sure my whole body was already submersed in the water before I placed it onto the dry surface an arm's reach away.

The two girls didn't seem to mind and they were too busy blubbering about something to one another.

My eyes drifted to the tall and wide wall made out of bamboo at the back of the hot spring. Half of it was submerged in water, and the other half was high enough to keep peeping toms away. It was the wall that divides the spring between the girls' and the boys' sections.

I can't hear any noise from the other side, and only the jabbering of the two ladies with me in the women's area. They were resting at the middle of the spring, and I sat at the far corner, just casually leaning my head back against a big, polished rock.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, letting my mind feel the tranquility.

It's been quite a long time since I've felt this peace.

My last Mortis Org assignment felt like it was a year ago. My arms feel like they've never been in a fight just the other week. They feel calm and rested.

I didn't want to think about what will happen tomorrow or the future.

I breathed serenely for a few minutes and looked back at the bamboo wall. I wondered what Sasuke must be doing on the other side. Was he also sitting there quietly with all his naked glory? I tried hard not to think about his flawless upper body which I've seen before. He teased me earlier at the corridor about getting a private bathroom there, but we went in our separate lockers in the end. I knew he wasn't being serious and just likes to fool around at times. He's probably unaware that he and Naruto have that similarities, and he usually doesn't show that side of him to other people.

Even so… it was hard not to fall for him. I thought about this silently to myself.

I don't know how long I can keep this up. How long I can keep up with my studies, with him, with my family…

I heard a splash a couple of meters away, getting me back to pay attention of my surroundings. The two girls there have turned muffled and I shifted my neck to look.

The movie celebrity was there. Karin. And she was bare from head to foot. She didn't mind removing her towel in front of our eyes and wordlessly getting in the tepid water. She moved the same as when she had clothes on. She left her towel on the floor and didn't meet our eyes when she sat on the rocks. She even let her long red hair fall down her shoulders and get soaked in the water.

It wasn't hard to see that she has a lot of physical features that a girl would be envious of. She was way closer to me now than the first time I saw her down the shops with the small mob. Her eyes were closed as she leaned against the rocks. She looked exhausted and unlively this time.

I can see her clear and fair skin. Her body was curvy and unblemished. She looks like a model even from first glance.

The two other girls with us fell silent and were soon talking in a hushed voice and kept watching her with meddlesome eyes.

It was the first time I shared a spring with someone famous. I wondered if she came here all by herself or had some of her assistants waiting for her just outside.

She doesn't seem to care about who were there. She just lied there, not covering anything. She looked perfect to even be conscious about any part of her body, anyway.

She looked weary and didn't even open her eyes when I got off the water several minutes later. I was getting hungry and thirsty now with all the steam lurking around the area.

I walked back to the locker and dried myself up. Perhaps Sasuke's still enjoying himself in the men's section. He needs it, anyway. His schedule is even more complicated than mine. I don't mind leaving him there for a while and go sight seeing around the house for the rest of the afternoon.

I was already putting my shirt on when I suddenly heard a woman's scream.

"EEEK! HELP!"

"Someone help! She's unconscious!"

It was coming from the spring of the girl's area.

Several thuds and footsteps soon followed hurriedly. I busily put on my shirt and pants before leaving the locker room. I was still barefoot as I jogged back to the hot spring. My hair was left all messy and tangled. I yanked the sliding door to the side and stepped out of the locker area.

I hurriedly ran to the spring area and found Sasuke with the three girls. Sasuke was already wearing a plain white shirt and his black snowboarding pants as he bent over Karin, who was lying unconscious on the tatami floor next to the hot spring. A towel was put on top of her body, covering the sensitive parts. She was all wet from head to foot. Sasuke's hair was still dripping wet and he was barefooted. The ends of his pants were also wet, suggesting he just got in and out of the water.

The two girls who were with me in the spring earlier stood around them, peering at the actress. They were both wearing bathrobes now and were snooping at them. Their hands pressed against their lips watchfully.

One of the Grovehill Onsen staff arrived just a second before I entered in.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling down and checking Karin concernedly.

"She just passed out in the spring!" One of the girls spoke. "We didn't know what happened to her. She just sank in the water and wasn't moving."

"This guy helped us get her out." The other pointed toward Sasuke.

"She's not breathing." Sasuke spoke as he drew his ear above her nostrils and mouth. He saw me and looked at me with uptight eyes. "Where've you been?"

"I'll call an ambulance!" the staff yelled, leaving away to the next room.

I took a folded bathrobe from the side, where a pile of them rested for use. "Help me put this around her." I told the girls.

"Do you think she's dead? She's not breathing!" the other girl squeaked.

Sasuke drew his ear again toward Karin's nostrils. He, then, pressed his finger between her nose, slightly parted her lips and bent his head down, touching his lips against hers.

Somehow, for a second, things felt like they've gone slow. I felt that pang of uneasiness. I didn't expect it at all. I know he was doing it to revive her, but the scene struck me. I've never seen him pressed his lips against another woman's before.

I tightened my hold against the towel as I just dumbly stood there and watched her chest rise and fall.

He drew another breath of air into her mouth, and this time her long-eyelashed, brown eyes unfolded open. They slowly grew large as she saw his face against her, bent down, his lips pressed against hers. Sasuke didn't notice she was already conscious at first, and quickly pulled his head back after he felt her breath against his cheek.

He still held the back of her shoulders and they stared at each other for a moment. Karin was staring up at him mutedly, her face still all wet, lips parted a bit. Sasuke was looking down, his bangs still dripping with water.

The two girls with me went silent as they watched her reaction.

Then Karin started coughing and sitting up. She spat some water out of her mouth as I quickly took hold of the towel and pressed it against her breasts before it spill out to everyone's eyes. She didn't seem to care of whoever sees her naked form. Sasuke drew back and stood up, only watching us.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked from me, to the two girls in the area, and then back to Sasuke. She didn't seem to know what happened.

"I… I'm fine." She spoke, running her hands up on her face.

She gave a few more coughs as the Grovehill Onsen staff and three more people hurriedly entered in the hot spring.

"Karin-sama! Are you okay? What happened?" I recognized her as one of her assistants. She pulled a white bathrobe and immediately covered Karin with it.

Two other staff helped her stand up on the slippery floor.

"Are you sick? You shouldn't be left here alone! What were you thinking, Karin-sama?" One of the staff said worriedly.

"I'm fine. I think I just stayed in the hot water for too long." Karin spoke in a soft, weak voice.

She doesn't seem to be in herself at all.

They started escorting her out when she stopped and turned back to face us, her staff holding her elbows lightly. She gave a small smile to us, then turned to face Sasuke, who stood at the corner with his arms rested on both his sides calmly. He just watched them without a word.

"Thank you." She said gently to him.

He didn't acknowldege it and gave no reply. He just looked at her in that snobbish stare of his, like he didn't want to be disturbed with a stunt such as this at all. The ends of his hair were still damped and they were dripping on the shoulders of his shirt.

She turned back to the door after seeing his expression as the staff followed her suit, leaving us there alone again. She was about to disappear at the the sliding door when she took a glimpse of him again. She was still gazing at him until the door slid shut.

I sighed and placed back the bathrobe I was holding for her on the wooden table near the corner.

"Oh my, you're such a hero." I heard one of the girls there. She was looking at Sasuke with hearty eyes, her hands clasped together on the folds of her robe against her chest. "What's your name?"

Sasuke ignored her and walked over to where I was standing. He drew his arm out and snapped his two fingers on my forehead like a bully.

I felt the tiny sting on my forehead and could guess it was reddening in an instant.

"Where've you been?! Thought it was you they were screaming like shit about." he demanded.

"Stop that." I rubbed my forehead. "I was already changing in the locker room, idiot. How did you get here so fast, anyway?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like the men's area isn't a room away."

"Well, you seem to be the hero for today."

"Don't call me that. Even if you were here, you couldn't do it, anyway. You're so useless." He snapped.

I just pretended I didn't hear it, knowing he just did something good, anyhow. Sort of.

"Just go and dry yourself up! I'm hungry. Let's go eat somewhere." I said irritably. I can still feel that sting of jealousy. I wanted out of there as soon as possible now. "I bet the lady you just saved will pay for your expenses, Mister Hero."

He scoffed. "Like hell. I told you not to call me that, nerd!" He snapped on my forehead again before disappearing out the door swiftly and before I could grab a rock to throw at him.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

The news about the famous Karin passing out and getting revived in the hot spring spreaded out quickly and immediately went viral.

People know each other in that little town of Hakuba. And once someone knows about something, the neighbor will eventually know about it, too. And not to mention the news involves a celebrity and a prominent bachelor.

Night time has already fallen, and I sat alone on the bed of our room in the inn as I watched the news being shown in the flat screen hanging on the wall opposite the bed. My legs rested on the cushion as I held my arms around them, my chin lying on bended knees.

I was wearing thick, light blue pajamas that was given to me by one of the inn staff when we got back in the room.

The night was quiet, reminding me of my hometown. I can see hundreds of stars glittering among the thick, snowy clouds on the horizon out the wide window.

Sasuke's been out for two hours now after the receptionist called earlier to ask him if he can do a short interview with one of the writers of a local newspaper, who was requesting for him at the lobby. He didn't want to go, actually, and I was the one who insisted he should for his own sake. I was a bit surprised he listened to me. It would be better to have them following him around while he's here, than to have them follow him all the way back in Tokyo. He's a well-known son of the Uchiha clan anyway, and somehow, even if he dislikes it, he has to keep the family image stabilized. And by accepting a little interview for a local newspaper, it would shed another good light to his prime family.

But he's been gone for almost two hours already. It doesn't appear to be a short interview at all.

I didn't mind being alone, and I found myself watching the news placidly.

The regular nightly news was on in one of the top rated channels. I watched the reporter with a blank face.

"Meanwhile, it is indeed a lucky day for singer and actress Karin today." The short-haired reporter spoke to the camera, who was wearing a dark burgundy suit. The gorgeous face of Karin flashed at the side of the screen in another video clip. "The singer was spotted in one of the tourist hotspots this season, Hakuba, all by herself, basking under the icy weather and enjoying the luxury the place is very much known for."

A video of Karin sauntering up the shops on the hills flashed on the television. It was the scene I saw earlier today when Sasuke went snow boarding. They showed the clip where she spoke to one of the interviewers and the cameraman.

That's how fast the media and the reports were.

"There has been a latest report this afternoon of Karin losing consciousness in a local hot spring. Worried locals rushed to the aid, but it seemed like an unlikely someone got to her on time." The television showed the lobby of the Hakuba Alpine Inn. It was already dusk and the video showed a shaky shot from outside the lobby, where Sasuke was talking with one of the inn staff. He saw the camera several yards away, which zoomed in on his face and he scowled at it. I saw myself beside him in the TV screen. I took one look at the camera and moved away from the view after noticing it, leaving Sasuke there at the lobby.

It was taken just this night. I went back to the room after he got smothered by some news reporters at the entry way when we got back from the hot spring at dusk. I excused myself and left him there.

"Sources say a young tourist was already in the scene and has performed a quick CPR to the singer before her assistants and the staff came in. Karin has immediately gained consciousness and was soon taken to her hotel room to rest. But what people are now asking is: Is Karin spending the holidays with this mysterious, attractive gentleman?"

A closed up photo of Sasuke in his casual clothes was now flashed in the screen. He was looking sideways and the image could only show the side of his face. It looked as if he was in some kind of an event and he was surrounded by a few people, unaware that his picture was just taken. I have no idea when or where it was taken. Perhaps early this year.

"HOT101 News has just confirmed that the young bachelor's name is Uchiha Sasuke, a son and heir of the business tycoon, Uchiha Fugaku. He is a student of the exclusive school Konoha Academy and is being well known for being active in the racing and underground music industry. He's also known to be doing services under the Japan government, but no definite info yet as to which sector." The reporter recited. She smiled at the camera, her eyes becoming lines. "So, does this mean actor Jugo is now out in the love field with Karin? And is she spending her holidays with this new mysterious man? No affirmed results yet as to what exactly was the cause of her black out today, but her representatives have re-assured her fans that it won't be long for her to be getting back on track and see her perform another concert in Taiwan by end of the year. It has been a stressful season for the singer and actress with back-to-back concerts and a movie that has just been finished filming this year. Fans are looking forward to see her again anytime soon."

The news was cut off by a shampoo commercial. I sighed and turned my head away from the screen and to the wide window.

Today just felt… pretty odd. I was like in the sidelines, watching everything.

It all seemed to happen so fast. It _is_ exactly one unexpected break.

No demi-humans today, but popular people instead. The world just seems to be getting bigger and bigger, especially when I'm around that bully.

And yet… I couldn't help but wonder what must be going on in Sasuke's mind right now. Is he liking the attention? Does he… like _her_? Any man who get to be that close to that actress is considered lucky. She's one of those girls men fantasizes about.

Where is he, anyway?

I looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was past 11PM already.

I don't usually get uncomfortable being alone, but perhaps this is the beginning of the side effects you would develop when you're spending time with that airhead.

I feel exhausted for the day now.

I watched the night sky for a moment as I sat on the bed, tuning the sound of the television out of my mind. Maybe by staring at the stars would make me fall asleep.

Minutes have passed by when I heard the click of the door across the small room.

Sasuke stepped in quietly and closed the door in a soft click. He was wearing his white coat and I can tell he just came from outside. His hair and shoulders were damped again from the falling snow flakes.

He settled his room key on the table, pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the long sofa beside it. Our eyes met but we didn't speak.

He saw the television which was playing some randow commercials. He took the remote from the bed and turned it off.

"So. How's the interview?" I asked casually. My head was turned to him, but the rest of my body was facing the window.

"Lame… and annoying." He spoke. He looked at me, and after seeing that I was sitting on the middle of the bed, he settled himself on the black sofa opposite me instead. He rested his head on top of the back pillows, his face looking up at the ceiling. "Seems like private places are getting harder to find nowadays, huh?"

"Where've you been, then?"

"Escaped. And took a stroll. Just had to get away from them. They won't fucking leave."

"Had a feeling they won't. What did the reporters asked?" I spoke curiously.

He ran a hand over his face. "Some stupid, worthless things." He mumbled, still looking up at the ceiling. "Why are people so interested and curious about someone's personal life, anyway? Just because I helped someone out doesn't mean I'm seeing that person. It's so damn annoying."

"Well, you've stumbled upon a popular lady so…" I murmured, turning back to the window.

"I told them I was with you." He said.

I chuckled. "As if they know who you're talking about."

It took him a moment to respond. "I kind of like that about you, you know."

"That they don't know me?"

The corner of his lips just pulled up in a small smirk. I can see the tiredness in his eyes now.

I pretended to be in a cheery mood. "So, have you settled a date with her already?"

He didn't smile at all and just looked at me across the room. "Is that your way of coping up with jealousy?"

I tried to conceal the guilty feeling in my face. "Jealous. Hah!" I span my head away from him like a snob, making hy hair sway around.

And then I heard him laugh.

"_Obviously_."

"I have no right to be jealous, idiot." I muttered to him. I patted the cushion of the bed. "Anyway, this is my territory for tonight." I pointed to the couch where he was sprawled. "And that is yours."

His glare was back on his face again. "This is my room, nerd."

"And I'm your guest." I said.

"We're both guests."

"Well, you brought me here, so it's your responsibility to make me comfortable. You can't always have your way, Uchiha."

"I can do that, you know." He spoke in plain words. "I can do that if I'd choose to."

He made sure his words were well implanted in my head before he stood up and walked over to the cabinet. He pulled out a thin and sleek black laptop and tucked it under one of his arms. He stopped by the small fridge on his way back to the sofa and pulled out a can of cold beer with his other hand. He sat back on the long sofa, placing the laptop on the other side and flipping it open and turned it on.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep? It's been a long day." I said, watching him as he clicked open a software program and lists of labels and numbers popped out one by one all over the page.

"Be crashing soon." He said as he opened the can of beer and stared at the screen, not looking at me in any way. "Go and get some rest." He turned the lamp switch and the light dimmed, only enough light for someone to decipher the shapes around them.

I only watched him for a minute as I slipped under the thick comforter.

"What's that for?" I asked.

He was coolly leaning against the arm rest, sitting sideways as he looked at the numbers and sipped from the can. He continued to scroll down the page and would type a few times with his fingers.

"Stocks." He said. "Revenues of products and services. You wouldn't understand, anyway."

I just rolled my eyes.

Sometimes I tend to be too engrossed with his eccentric behaviors that I forget where he came from. There are nights when I ponder on what he does outside the academy and the org. I expected him to be living the high class life, spending his nights painting the town red and getting whatever he wants. And tonight, I didn't expect to see him sitting at a corner and studying these complicated numbers I don't even want to begin understanding.

I stared at the side of his smooth face as it was being illuminated by the screen light.

"You have to keep everything at bay, don't you. Juggling school duties and family matters." I said.

"I'm not always on track."

"You want to be like your Father and take over your businesses one day?"

"No." he said in the soundless room. "I want to be a Rogue who doesn't abandon his other duties."

"Do you really think you can run the family business and be a full time Rogue?" I asked in a gentle manner.

"Yeah." He said confidently, running a hand through his hair as a habit. "My Father thinks otherwise. He supports the government, but he doesn't want both his sons to be working for them. He wants one to take over the biz. I'll prove to him that I can do both."

He reminded me of myself. We have this wavering passion to prove ourselves worth to something.

"You can be brilliant, you know… if you're not being such a hotshot asshole at times." I muttered.

He gave a low snigger and continued to drink from the can.

I leaned back against the bed and rested my head on the pillow. I didn't utter again after that and only watched him across the room, eventually feeling the weariness the day has brought. His boyish face was the last thing I saw before my eyelids drooped down and I drifted off to sleep.

For a while, everything was dark and muted.

Some time during the late night, I was awoken for a short moment. Through my blurred vision, I found him still sitting across the room, still studying something from his laptop screen. The lamp was off and the screen was the only light in the cold room. I turned and buried my head under a pillow, drifting back to dreamland.

And then there was silence and darkness again. The world felt unmoving…

Then I saw myself walking alone in a dull, crooked road. It was slightly snowing and it was dusk. I walked, unsure of as to where I was heading to. Then I looked down and found footsteps before me along the snow-coated road. I peered ahead and found someone walking ahead of me. He was wearing a black cap and a thick white jacket. It was then that I realized that I've stopped walking and was only standing there as the guy moved ahead without me, the distance between us getting longer.

One look at the guy's hair at the back of his head and I already knew who it was. He didn't stop to wait for me, and only continued to walk ahead.

I tried calling him. "Sasuke! Where are you going?"

But he didn't turn around nor seem to have heard me. I called his name again.

The street ahead was obscure and foggy, and he continued to move towards it, slowly fading in the shadows. I didn't know why I was rather afraid. In some way, I intuitively know that he was going the wrong way. That it was unsafe ahead. But he didn't heed my call.

I started to run, trying to pull him back before he disappears in the shadows. I knew he wasn't coming back once he vanish. But he was walking too fast.

_He was too fast at everything._

I desperately called his name as loud as I could. I don't want to lose him. I suddenly realized how much I don't want to lose him, how much I want him to stay and be safe. Why wasn't I cautious about this before? Why did I let him go his way?

I saw the shadows drawing around him, closing in. He was fading away. His back was the last thing I saw before the darkness swallowed him.

I was too late… and there was nothing I could do.

"SASUKE!"

My eyes snapped open.

The sudden jolt of consciousness made my heart pound fast for a few seconds.

Gradually, the familiar shape and structure of the unilluminated bedroom came to focus. I realized I was where I last placed myself. I lied sideways on the bed, my head resting on the mattress without a pillow. The pillows were scattered around me and I was holding one against my chest.

I was guessing it was a few hours past midnight, around 2AM perhaps. The moonlight from the window was the only glow in the room. It was giving out a pale, bluish luminosity that reflected against the walls and the bed covers.

I stared at the mesmerizing gleam that penetrated through the gently swaying thin curtains for a while. They reminded me of pleasant, cloudy skies under thousands of stars. I soon realized that the pale glow was falling upon a figure of another person, his silhouette being softly highlighted against the bed.

Sasuke lay across the other side of the bed, near the windows. I can see from the dull illumination that his eyes were closed and he was lying on his chest, back turned. His face rested sideways and he was facing me. Our faces lie two feet apart. He was wearing the same black shirt he wore before I fell asleep that night. His hand rested on the bed beside him, palm turned over to the sheets.

It was the first time I saw him sleeping. I peered at the long eye lashes of his closed eyes. He looked so much like a child when he's asleep. He looked so young and innocent.

So, he didn't sleep on the sofa after all.

I tried to remember how we got here and how I ended here beside him. I bet a lot of girls from school would want to trade places with me right now. I guess none of the students would have ever thought we'll be sharing the same stupid room one day.

He's really attractive, especially this close and in this kind of atmosphere. The structures of his face are just perfect. How can a regular woman manage to go back to sleep easily at this state?

My eyes wandered at the curtains for a moment, being fascinated with the cool glow emanating from the windows. I began to think of what I'm really doing here. What I want to do afterwards. I began to think about where I'm going with this.

My eyes drifted back to the figure beside me again for the last time. I froze when I found myself staring at a pair of obsidian pupils. They were looking at me across the bed now.

Sasuke was awake and he was watching my face several inches away from me. The bluish glow from the windows fell over his well carved facial features.

I didn't say a word and only lazily blinked at him, gazing back. I didn't realize he was awake. Perhaps he has sensed the small movements I made. I don't know how long he's been sleeping there.

Either way, he was just lying there, watching me.

"You know… I did think it was your scream I heard in the spring." He mumbled out of the blue. His voice sounded low and rested.

I took my time to stare at his fascinating orbs before opening my lips and whispering. "I don't scream like that."

I'm not even sure what I look like at this time. My hair was in a mess and my eyebags are probably humongous.

He bent and slid his arm under his head, resting the side of his head on it sideways. "You regret coming here, don't you?" His voice was tender. And I was surprised there was a hint of thoughtfulness there.

"I always regret something with you." I bluffed faintly.

"That's 'coz you're so undecisive. You can't even get your emotions straight."

I just smirked sleepily. "So. Can't sleep on the sofa, huh?"

"Apparently, I can't seem to sleep here either."

I can see the tiredness in his eyes which he was good at hiding. "Thinking a lot of things?"

He didn't respond, and just regarded the darkness of the room.

"You don't have to keep that tough act all the time, you know…" I spoke warmly in the serene night.

His eyes were fixed blankly in the ceiling for a moment. He ran the tips of his fingers over his forehead and bangs, still facing upward.

"One day you'll understand." He said in a very quiet voice which I barely heard.

"Why do you always talk around things? Why can't you be frank about what's in your mind?"

He faced the ceiling for a very long time, unmoving. I would've thought he has fallen asleep if I coudn't see that his eyes were open, looking blankly above us.

Then, his head and eyes turned to me.

"You want me to be frank?" he said. His voice sounded whole now. Low but whole.

And there was an intensity in his stare that kept me fixated.

He drew his head and chest up the mattress. He moved toward me in soft movements, making the bed shook nimbly. In a brief moment, I found his face hovering above me, his hand brushed the side of my face, drawing out the side of my hair. I was watching him above me, and I suddenly found the temptation of touching his skin.

I remembered the dream I had. I remembered the dreaded feeling that I had. The feeling of what it may be like losing him. What if I've never met him? What if he suddenly disappears?

His lips found mine and I felt that familiar alluring warmth he gives. His soft lips caressed my own and it felt like my blood was being centered on my chest, where I can feel his breathing against mine.

There were no words now. And it didn't feel needed.

He settled his other arm against the mattress beside my head as his other fingers stroke my cheeks. There was fire in his kiss. I felt the fire inside him building up. His forehead touched mine as he kissed the corners of my mouth. He slipped his tongue inside as I slid my fingers through the back of his hair, caressing the scalp and the smooth hairs.

He breathed in my scent, pressing his body against mine.

His emotions were like the sun engulfing me. It was like getting lost in a sea of flames and I was being consumed in a blaze.

His hands ran through the sides of my body, from under my lifted arms, to the sides of my breasts, down my waist, and pressing my thighs. I can feel his hot touches against my clothing.

He drew his face away for a moment and licked my lips, before catching mine again and fondling me. He seems to know well where to position himself and where I wanted to be touched.

He found the slit opening between the buttons of my blouse and I felt his warm hand as he ran it over my bare stomach, touching it tenderly, encircling his thumb around my navel. He trailed kisses on my jaw and down my throat.

I realized I don't want to be with anyone at that moment but with him. I realized how valuable he has become in my life, and I'm afraid to acknowledge it up until now. A part of me is scared to get hurt. What if I become worse? What if he'll go away? Meet someone else? His world is just so… big.

It was a dreadful feeling.

I gripped a handful of his hair and he groaned. He seemed to like the tiny sting.

"I can do this all night." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled my face away to look at him above me, one of his arms was extended against the mattress beside my head to support himself. I touched my thumb on his cheek and admired his handsome face under the bluish moonlight. Half of his face being illuminated, and the other half was kept in the shadows. I tried to memorize his exact look at that moment. I have a feeling that I might not be able to see him like this again in the future.

"Your hate for me… is as strong as your wanting for me." He recited it untroubledly as he watched me under him.

"I know you better than you think." I spoke, running my thumb on his cheek. It was a random thought.

He blinked at me placidly. "Is that why you're being hesitant whenever I'm this close?"

"No. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my life together if I'm caught up with you." I said. I fumbled tenderly the side of his hair. "I think you kinda already know that you're a_ little bit_ of a distraction."

"Did you ever think life would be a lot easier if you'll be with me, instead?"

"I doubt it would." I smiled at him.

He moved down on my middle and settled himself on my stomach, his chin resting on my belly as he looked up at me. I tangled my fingers mindlessly on his hair, watching him there for a minute without a word.

"One morning, you'll wake up and realize that every pore in your body is screaming for me." He mumbled and exhaled, burying his face on the blouse over my stomach and putting the weight of his head there.

I stared vacantly at the ceiling and played my fingers through his hair soothingly as the minutes ticked by. He seemed to like the strokes and just wordlessly rested there. I watched the back of his chest rise and fall peacefully.

_What are we, really…_

He fell asleep there and soon enough, I did too.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

He wasn't there when I woke up the following morning. I was already hungry when I got up and headed straight to take a shower. Better to be ready before heading down and scavenging for breakfast.

I assumed Sasuke must've gone to the reception or must've gone demi-human hunting early in the morning. That guy didn't seem to sleep much, anyway. He can't seem to stay still.

It was nearly nine in the morning when I got off the shower. I used the new folded clothes I found on the sofa. It was a gray sweater and thick pants.

I was drying my hair with a towel when I heard the phone against the wall rang.

"Hello?" I spoke over the receiver.

"Good morning, Sakura-san?"

"Yes, this is Haruno Sakura. Who's this?"

"This is Maki from the reception. I have a caller named Sasori-san from the other line who wishes to be connected and transferred to you, would you care to take his call?"

I felt my eyebrows furrowed. "Eh, Sasori?"

_How did he know I'm here? _

-000-

-00000-

-000-


	18. White and Red

-000-

**Chapter 18**

-000-

**White and Red**

-000-

-00000-

-000-

"Slept soundly last night?" Sasori said casually from the other line.

"How did you know I'm here?"

"Didn't know you'll be spending time with that bastard. And out of town, nonetheless." He grunted, though I can tell he was trying to sound relaxed. "Saw you in the news last night. It was all blurry but I know it was you. Didn't know he has a thing for redheads. Thought just the pink ones."

I tried to conceal again that sting of jealousy from my voice.

"Saw that, did you. Well, as if he's not popular enough." I muttered.

"I know that place so I called in to check how you're doing. Didn't actually expect to see you in national television. I've been looking for you since yesterday."

"I didn't either, but I'm fine. I'm not supposed to be here, anyway. It's sort of unplanned."

"How long will you be staying there?"

"I'm going back home today."

"So is he there? I bet he's itching to speak with me."

"No, he's not here since I woke up."

"You actually share a room together?!" I can imagine his irritated expression now.

"It doesn't matter, Sasori." I sighed. It's a nice morning to be spoiled with their bantering. "I'll be going back after breakfast, anyway. He can stay here if he wants to. I have to be home this christmas eve. What've you been up to?"

"Just… rogue student duty." He said dully.

There was a short pause from the other line.

"He's not as great as you think he is, Sakura." Sasori mumbled.

"Don't you think I know that by now?" I joked.

"I'm serious." He said. "I bet he didn't even care to tell you, did he?"

I watched the patterned gray wallpaper in front of me as I listened to him. "Care to tell me what?"

"He's keeping you entertained, I'm guessing."

"Well, kinda. The cameramen last night were unexpected, though. Now, that's entertaining."

"And he spoke of nothing else more." It wasn't a question, but a firm statement.

"Should I need to know something?" I clutched the receiver more closely. "Did you call for something, Sasori?"

"First, promise me you'll be home with your parents tonight." he said.

"Okay, promise." I knew it's going to be a lie before I even spoke it. But I want to know what he has to say quickly.

"As a rogue student, I shouldn't be sharing this info to you... but I think you ought to know." He spoke. "I knew he's too much of a Mortis Org pet to even care to tell you something. It would be breaking the rules, anyway. Like he's even got some image to keep clean."

"What is it?"

"Your team had the task before to retrieve the files that's been hacked from the Mortis Guild, right?" said Sasori. "We had a meeting just the other day about it. Both rogue students of Ame and Konoha."

Of course, I wasn't a rogue student yet and I have no purpose nor right to attend such official meetings. I can only attend those with tasks assigned to me as an applicant of the org.

"Well, it seems like a hefty part of those hacked info were about your Grandfather, First Class Commander Sarutobi."

"What?"

"They're targeting him, Sakura. The demi-humans want him dead. The info were mostly about his profile and past records. They didn't get everything, but they had a good look at it before your teammates were able to retrieve them back."

I started to recall my Grandfather's whereabouts that day immendiately. I started to guess where he might be at this very moment. And I realized he doesn't tell me his whereabouts at all.

"Do you know where my Grandfather is right now, then?" I asked in a sudden alarm. I knew this was a huge possibility. Grandpa Sarutobi is a noted rogue. Instinctively, the enemies would want him dead. But knowing it's actually happening still feels different.

"Don't panic, okay? As far as I know he's with the guild this morning." Sasori said calmly.

"I'm not panicking. They're not going to leave him somewhere alone, right? The rogues?" I asked anxiously, looking out the window as if hoping someone would show up.

"I think not." said Sasori. "They have a plan about it and it's what I think you should at least know as his only relative related in the underworld."

I quietly listened.

"Turns out that bastard's brother, Itachi, is working for the guild undercover." He continued.

I knew about this already from Sasuke

"Tsunade made it clear to us during the assembly. Itachi proposed the idea of turning over Sarutobi-sama to Orochimaru tonight at the Lantern Festival near the east harbor. There'll be too many people there to notice them. Orochimaru wouldn't agree on some deserted place to meet since he'll know for sure that's it's going to be an ambush. He knows Rogues don't like creating mess in public and involving victims. But the snake creep wants to get his hands on Sarutobi himself. He thinks Itachi is doing undercover work for him, instead of the other way around. I was too occupied to even think he's a double agent. Itachi promised him he'll be meeting Sarutobi there for a mission, and the demi-humans can make an ambush attack there instead and get a hold on him. But in truth, the Rogues will all be hidden securely there and they'll catch them without expecting it."

Tonight is christmas eve. So I guess Grandpa's not planning to spend it with us at all…

"And automatically, Grandpa agreed to it." I murmured.

"Yeah. It's a risky move for him." Sasori said. "That's why I think you should at least know about it. I don't want you knowing about it in the last minute if… you know… it all gets out of control."

"You'll be there tonight at the mission and the festival?" I asked.

"Yeah, and so is that cocky teammate of yours." He said. "Should've known he's not gonna blabber that to you. He's too selfish and too loyal. He's good at pretending in front of you."

I was glowering at the wall in front of me now.

Yes, Sasuke is really good in hiding his feelings. He's unpredictable, in truth. He can kiss you so deeply it can make you forget things, and he can also as easily torment you that it can make you lose your head.

"Now, go home and keep safe in your house tonight, all right? Don't do anything stupid. I'll keep you updated as soon as the mission's over."

_Like hell I'm gonna do that._

"Looks like Rogues don't get christmas holidays." I said lightly over the phone, trying to appear at ease. "Thanks, Sasori. I'm glad you told me."

"Who else will?" he yawned over the phone. Guess he stayed up late last night, too. "I'll see you soon."

"See you." I said.

He already hung up the phone, but I still kept the receiver against the side of my face, pondering… It took me a minute to move from where I stood.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

I need to get my head off the clouds.

I could still imagine his warm kisses on my lips last night. It just confused me more.

My Grandfather's in danger and yet here I am, stupidly enjoying the holidays. Guilt suddenly rose inside me.

Sasuke trusted me enough before to say that hidden task about his brother, but I should've expected he won't be saying a thing about this other one. He's too engrossed with his job. He likes looking for trouble and making Tsunade's head explode every now and then, but not at this kind of matter. I'm closely related to the one involved.

Sharing info with individuals not included in an underworld mission is an official offense. A Rogue Student's level will be truly affected. It's a different matter if it's a mess outside the org and within the org's terms.

I wondered if his family even already know now that his brother is a double agent.

He found me in a nearby cafeteria half an hour after, alone at a corner while hurriedly eating scrambled eggs and drinking tea for breakfast. I tried to look as composed as I could, trying not to think about what Sasori just told me this morning. He looked well rested despite being up early. I didn't want to act troubled at all, at least not on the outside.

"Been looking for you in the inn the whole morning." He said as he dropped a big box of pastries on the small wooden table and sat opposite me. He wore a black jacket. "And since I also bought you breakfast, you're also gonna eat it now."

"I was already hungry. It took you too long." I said, only looking down at my plate.

"I had to look for another exit. The damn inn was swarming with psychos at the lobby." he said.

Looks like his maniac fan girls found out where he is. Just like how Sasori found out where I was.

"I'm going home after this, anyway."

"I'll take you home." He said, taking my cup of tea and drinking from it again. I've noticed he likes taking my food even if he has his own. He just ignores his most of the time.

"Aren't you going to stay? Thought you don't want to spend christmas alone in your place. You seemed to have enjoyed the snowboarding and that little CPR yesterday." I said, trying to sound comfortable and ignoring his glare. I was trying to check how he's going to react. If he's going to lie about his mission tonight which Sasori has spoken about.

"Got something to take care of." He said, no trace of guilt there. Oh, he's really good in keeping things to himself.

"What something?"

"Motorbike orders." He shrugged.

He's really good in keeping a vacant expression that it became his skill now.

On the other hand, he looked comfy with me that morning. We didn't speak about last night nor how we get along. He's not the type who likes talking much about relationships, anyway. He prefers setting them into action. In a weird, quite not understandable way. He just wants to do whatever he wants. He was still impatient waiting for me to finish my meal but he didn't argue further. He even held my hand as we got out of the coffee shop. I was already too full and he threw the remainders of the pastries he bought in a trash bin. It was still nearly half full. I had to retrieve it quickly from there and fed it to the stray cats near the shop, instead. He just watched me as I did so.

I let him drove me back to the city that morning. The loud metal music from the stereo was clamoring again inside the speeding vehicle. I didn't feel like getting in a fight with him on the way back and he didn't speak much either. I assumed he must be thinking about their task tonight. Probably figuring out the tactics while trying not to say a word about it. He's just keeping silent about his thoughts. No wonder he seems to be having trouble getting some sleep last night. I was thinking about it, too.

I asked him to drop me off the comic store where I used to go after school. He didn't agree to it at first.

"I told your Mother I'll bring you back home safe and sound, and I will." He said.

"I'm going to buy them books as christmas gifts." I lied.

"I'll come with you, then."

"You'll be late with your motorbike orders." I insisted.

He seemed to have thought about it for a moment. I knew he was thinking about their mission tonight. He'll probably be needing something to prepare for it this afternoon and he needs to get started soon. They probably have an early assembly. He can't be with me all day long.

He's binded with his reponsibilities, no matter how much he tries to ignore it.

He exhaled in a frustrated manner and turned to the nearest street towards the comic store. He didn't say a word anymore until we've stopped in front of the shop.

"Don't fall on your face, nerd." He said as I hopped out of the vehicle. He looked at me for a moment, as if wondering something to himself. I knew, from the way he was regarding me there as I stood at the sidewalk, that he wanted to kiss me. I could feel he wanted to pull me back in the car. And I knew he was trying to conceal it. He remained unfaltering. "This won't be our last _date_."

"When you say date, would that always mean out of town?" I wrinkled my face. He just chuckled. "Well… thanks, somewhat. I did enjoy the place. And just go home, Uchiha."

He drew his tongue out to me before I pushed the car door closed and turned to the shop. I stopped myself from wanting to embrace him so much as a farewell and a thank you. Actually, I didn't know how I truly feel. The vehicle swiftly sped away again and was already gone before I reached the door of the store.

I spotted a poster taped on the glass wall outside the comic shop before I walked in. It was a children's story contest poster. What got my attention was the location of the studio which was sponsoring the event. The studio was located in Hokkaido, my hometown. The end of submission of entries was still early next year. The small posting took me out of my problems for a minute as I read the terms of the contest. I have some story plots already in my mind and I suddenly felt excited about the idea of submitting my storylines to them. The prize was a cash check and a chance to work for one of the top comic and publishing studios in the country.

By afternoon, I was already out of the store and visited the nearest clothing shop. I picked and bought the best and cheapest clothes for concealing myself. It was a dark blue coat, a green muffler and a bonnet.

I didn't come home that afternoon. I know I won't be able to go out again until the next day after christmas if my folks see me today. They'll make me stay and help with the christmas eve celebration with our other relatives for tonight.

It will be my first time to miss christmas eve with my family. It's one of the things I didn't expect to be having this year. I never wanted to miss it, but in the situation that I'm in, things have quite changed a lot and I've come to accept that everything would be gradually changing. And I want to keep an eye on my Grandfather tonight. He's my relative closest to me.

I waited until sundown in a coffee shop to keep myself warm from the cold air. I just thought and wondered about things while I waited for the sun to sink as I sat there. I didn't want to think about Sasuke. I want to think about what I have to do tonight. It's going to be a rushed move. And the risk is high.

There were no falling snowflakes that day. The streets were freshly cleaned and there were hardly any piles of snow along the sidewalks. I put on the special black gloves that were given to me by Kakashi before I left the place. It has become customary for me to bring it always wherever I go. I kept it in the small bag with me where my uncleaned clothes yesterday were. Sasuke bought it for me this morning. Yet I left it sitting on the side of the chair in the coffee shop as I stepped out, knowing they would be of no use for me tonight except for my fighting gloves.

I considered all the possibilities that may happen tonight in the festival. It is a dangerous task considering all the people who'll be there to watch the little parade. I would want to watch them from afar, not getting into trouble as much as I can. After all, I wasn't invited in that assignment.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

The parks in east harbor are located fifteen kilometers away from the coffee shop. This is one of the usual tranquil sides of the city. The seaside is just beside the harbor. The enormous colored lanterns can already be seen from the bus stop where I just got off. There were crowds of people there. Hundreds of them. The festival and parade was already starting.

The night sky was clear tonight and the streets and parks were shimmering with colorful lights as I walked to the parade. I stepped aside as two kids chased after a snowman mascot in front of me.

I didn't get why Itachi has to proposed to turn over my Grandfather here at this event. A lot of families were here including children and elderlies. Was he confident that the Rogues will be able to control the crowd and the appearance of demi-humans?

There were lanterns shaped in animals, christmas trees and parachutes displayed on the center of the streets as the parade marched down. There were christmas bands playing and singing carols on small floats. Food carts were set on the sidewalks, selling variety of treats.

My hair was pulled back inside the bonnet and my muffler covered my mouth. I watched the parade and the crowd. There were too many people to identify Rogues and demi-humans. I continued to walk along the parade, surrounding myself with the throng and observing all sides of the event. The sounds of the drums and the orchestra were mixing together with the cries and laughs of people.

The first thing that I noticed as I observed were the hooded figures among the crowds. I spotted one in a brown cloak among the people. There was also a hooded figure far across the street from me and it was looking at the floats that were marching down.

I kept in mind where their exact posts were as I surveyed the other areas with my eyes. I haven't seen any familiar face yet.

_Is Sasori certain about this?_

And I remembered forgetting to ask him one tiny question over the phone this morning: I wasn't able to ask where he'll be posted in that damn assignment. It didn't seem to be a good idea to ask him, anyhow. He'll get suspicious as to why I would want to know.

I walked past a huge lantern float of a golden temple, searching for recognizable figures. I saw the hooded person across the street again, and it began to move between the spectators. I followed him, keeping my eye on him. It disappeared behind the people and I hurriedly ran across the street, nearly hitting a trumpeter in font of another float. I kept my head down as I did.

It took me a minute to find the one I was following. It was moving quietly opposite the crowd, going to the other end of the park. And that's when I saw a familiar black cloak standing several meters away from me at my ten o'clock. I've lost the hooded figure I was following before as I watched the one in the black cloak now. I have a feeling it is Itachi. I saw that cloak before during one of our missions. I tried to move a bit in order not to remain static. I would get more attention with that.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood beside a booth that was selling takoyaki. He saw Itachi arriving at the spot behind the people as what they've planned before, his black cloak covering his face.

He should feel nervous, but he's been in the underworld business for too long it's rare for him to feel that now. He knew it would come to this sooner or later. The snake psychopath has been longing to put his head on a stick for years.

Maybe he'll succeed this time. After all, there's a first in everything.

He's not certain if they've planned the whole task well enough. He's not worried about himself, but about the people in that location. Orochimaru wouldn't agree to get his hands on him in an empty place. It would be too apparent.

Doing this kind of stunt in that exact date is a pain in the ass. It's an eventful season.

But it's time…

Sarutobi took a step forward and moved through the crowd. He wore a brown coat that night and the hood was up over his head to hid his face. His katana was well concealed under his coat.

He arrived next to Itachi and saw that he wasn't using his Sharinggan tonight. That enviable bloodline of his. _Tch._

"Are you anxious, old man?" he spoke to him. His face impassive.

The corners of Sarutobi's lips curled up in a small grin. He looked at him with bleary eyes, as if he has seen enough of the world and he is nothing but a child.

"I'm actually feeling kind of hungry." He grunted.

Itachi removed his hood with his hand, revealing his face. Uchihas have been rather known for their tall, dark and mysterious looks. Anyway, they've talked about this before. He'll be the first person Orochimaru will be looking for that night in order to find the old Commander, so he would need to expose where he is by showing that goddamn bad boy face of his.

As he did so, Sarutobi expected a bullet to run through him at the very moment. He's now expecting to get shot at any minute. Or if not, perhaps be stabbed swiftly with a knife.

But there was no such attack.

They just stood there for a while, not speaking and only feeling the crowd around them. The demi-humans are watching them now, he knows it. They're thinking about their next move.

"Do you think you'll die tonight?" Itachi asked. He's been always frank about his questions. He's not someone who likes to linger around things, which is probably why he's been on that level despite his young age.

"Well, let's just hope I can still get a smoke or two." Sarutobi said, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it between his lips, under the hood.

"You're not the only one he'll be glad to kill tonight."

Sarutobi only watched the parade far from where they stood. They could only see the backs of the spectators, but there were still some walking and passing by them.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" he mused.

"It is." A hissing voice sounded behind him. "Good evening, old Commander Sarutobi."

His skin was as pale as the snow and his eyes were golden yellow. Reptile like. His cheekbones were like hollows on his thin face. He wore a gray hood that covers him from head to thighs.

It has been a long time since Sarutobi heard that disturbing hiss. He didn't have to turn around to know that he was right behind him. His mouth next to his ear. He didn't feel any edge of a blade pressing against his lower back.

And that's what he's scared of now. Not feeling anything.

Orochimaru stood there behind him, unmoving.

"Surprise to see me?" he said. "You don't look too happy."

"You know, I've never really considered snakes as welcoming creatures either." said Sarutobi.

Orochimaru sniggered. "Don't worry, soon enough your rotting body will be part of the soil they'll be slithering over."

Sarutobi wielded his katana under his coat and it pierced through Orochimaru's stomach in one swing. He turned to him as he gripped the hilt tightly. Orochimaru's face twisted in a spooky grin and his whole body dissolved like a pile of sand, being blown away by the wind and eventually disappearing in front of him.

_It was a clone?_

Sarutobi has read about that technique long ago, during the ages of the witches and alchemists. They can't be true.

_Then, that means…_

A woman screamed a few feet away from him, seeing what he just did. It immediately got the attention of some of the parade viewers.

In a sudden whisp of the wind, Orochimaru appeared from above. He swung a long blade down and it clashed against Sarutobi's weapon.

"I see you're still feisty like before." Orochimaru hissed.

Itachi pulled a round glass object from under his cloak and smashed it hard on the ground below them. White smoke instantly filled the area, covering them.

And then, chaos errupted. Terrified screams and cries echoed in the park.

-000-

-00000-

-000-

I ran to the sound of the scream the moment I heard it. It wasn't that far from me. I looked ahead, seeing a cloud of smoke fill the other side of the park. I knew it was a smoke bomb from the Rogues. People were now running and crying, terrified that it must be a terrorist attack.

I spotted a man standing at the edge of the street. It was Iruka. He was standing there and yelling directions to the frightened people.

"OVER HERE! Move toward this direction!" he was shouting above the commotion.

The festival was soon in disarray. People stumbled on the floats and the showmen were being ran and bumped over. I nearly tumbled backward when a woman collided against my shoulder.

I hurriedly sprinted toward the white smoke.

I recognized my Grandfather at once when I got closer. Even through the smoke, I could see he was sparring with three demi-humans. One of them was someone I came to known through my experiences with the org. With his faded skin, long hair and bony structure, I knew he was the one they call Orochimaru. And for once, I felt a deep fear seeing him attacking my Grandfather. I was so close to them in the suffocating smoke.

It was the first time I saw him. He really looked like a monster. His movements were fast. I was frightened seeing them fight. Judging by his fast swings of the long sword he was holding, it was a neck to neck fight.

There was also Sasuke's brother, Itachi, he was slicing the heads off a number of demi-humans. The mutated humans vary in sizes and he seemed to anticipate their every sudden attack. The way he strikes them reminded me of Sasuke.

The number of demi-humans were multplying fast.

I was worried about how many were there. The screams didn't subside. What if everyone in that event saw the demi-humans? Would the guild be able to control them? What if we're outnumbered?

I saw a set of kunais rained around Itachi and Grandpa, then a short blade came zooming in and went through a demi-human's forehead behind my Grandfather. Sasuke was there in a blink. He wore a black coat that fell down his sneakers and there was another long katana on his hold. He smoothly pulled out and retrieved the shorter blade off the murdered monster, his foot crushing its face, and targeted another horde that just emerged from the smoke.

"I've always known you're a fucking rat, Uchiha Itachi!" I heard Orochimaru hissed, yet he he struck his blade towards the neck of my Grandfather.

Grandpa dodged it. Sasuke aimed one of his blades at Orochimaru and missed.

That was when I felt heavy movements behind me. I span around and a massive arm struck me to the side and I stumbled on the ground. I felt the rough ground scraped the side of my face, my bonnet falling off and my hair sprawling around my face. I looked up and there was a tall demi-human before me.

Its skin was decaying. Its mouth was big and filled with sharp fangs. It looked like a human transforming into a beast.

I balled my fists tightly as I stood up and bashed it hard on the side of its face. It fell on its knees and I delivered another blow again, feeling its neck snapped as my knuckles collided against its cheekbones.

There was another howl and a demi-human lunged at me from behind, its fangs aiming at my chest. I covered my head with my forearms.

Two kunais flew in fast and hit it on the neck and it rolled over the ground with a roaring howl.

"Sakura!"

For a brief a moment, I was relieved to hear a familiar voice.

Sasori's red hair was the first thing I recognized from the clearing smoke. He sprinted to my side, wearing a dark maroon coat and holding a katana. There was a smudge of dark blood on the side of his forehead.

"Sasori!" I yelled, enveloping my arms around him for a second. "Are you hurt?"

"No, it's demi-human blood." He panted, wiping the blood off his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. His eyes suddenly flashed in anger. "What the hell are you doing here, Sakura?! I warned you not to be here! You promised me!" He gripped my forearm furiously.

"I had to! I can't stay away knowing my Grandfather's in danger, Sasori! I'm sorry!" I said, looking urgently at his round brown eyes as it glowered at me. It was the first time I saw him furious at me. A look of worry and alarm was written all over his face.

"Stay close to me, all right? There're dozens of them!" he gripped my arm tighter.

"I need to help my Grandfather!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"I have to do something than stay here!" I sad worriedly, trying to move again.

He held me there for a moment, looking at me with worried eyes. He was having second thoughts, I could tell. I know he only meant well for me, but it was unavoidable. Missions tend to get out of hand, especially as perilous as this.

And this was the most chaotic one I've seen so far.

"I'll keep the path clear." said Sasori, pushing me back behind him as we jogged to the spot where Orochimaru was.

The surroundings were still covered with white smoke, but it was now clearing slowly. I've also noticed that the screams of the spectators earlier have already died down. I wondered what was going in the street where the parade had been.

"Get down!" Sasori ordered as he slashed an approaching demi-human across the throat in front of us. "Where are all these fucking things coming from? We didn't see any earlier!"

The smoke thinned and I spotted the Rogues again ahead of us. Kakashi was already there. He was wrestling with Orochimaru's arms from behind, trying to get him to drop the long blade he was holding. Grandpa was holding a tight rope on one hand and his katana on the other, trying to get a good aim to unarm Orochimaru. Sasuke was being pinned down on the ground with another distinctive demi-human, holding his katana on top of him as it was being clashed against a much bigger and broader sword. I've seen the demi-human on top of him before. It was Kisame. Itachi, on the other hand, was being surrounded with more demi-humans at the other end. He was in a killing spree there.

And then, I felt a hand encircled around my foot. I suddenly slipped down as it dragged me.

"You filthy rogues… I will annihilate your troops one by one." I heard a voice said sourly.

I turned around as I was being dragged and met a pair of bespectacled eyes. It was Kabuto.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to get a good grip of something on the ground.

I heard he has escaped the confinement of the interragation unit.

He pulled me by my foot and flung me across the other side. I instictively covered my head as I toppled around, earning gashes over my arms and legs.

"SAKURA!" I heard Sasori cried. He was being crushed down by another demi-human and was trapped on his post.

I coughed for a moment before getting up again feebly. I saw Kabuto walking towards me, holding a kunai. His eyes were murderously fixed on me. And I have this sudden feeling that he must already knew that I was related to Sarutobi.

Sasori's call seemed to have gotten the attention of the others, because I noticed the change of movements of the Rogues from my pheriperal vision. I turned my eyes to them.

It was one of those things that I have truly feared of for tonight. It was my Grandfather's dreaded expression on his face. He saw me then and he was staring at me in horror, dawning on him that I was there. My wreckless plan was indeed a bad idea. I wasn't supposed to be involved after all.

He saw Kabuto drawing near me, his kunai ready.

Sasuke saw me, too. His face looked infuriated the minute his eyes found me as he was still wrestling on the ground with Kisame.

I got up at once, trying to ignore the pain I was feeling. I stepped forward and aimed my fist at Kabuto's jaw. He dodged it and elbowed me hard on the stomach. There was a sudden sharp pain.

I stepped back for a minute, gripping my abdomen.

He was quick. I should've known he has higher fighting skills than me. He is Orochimaru's left hand, in any case. I hardly have a chance.

I remembered one of the techniques Kakashi taught me during one of our trainings. I only stood and held my forearms before me. Kabuto attacked with his kunai and I countered it with double punches. I succeeded on one and my fist struck his face, making him stepped backward.

He pulled and threw aside his broken glasses. There was blood trickling down his nose bridge now. He just smiled at me waywardly.

"You little skank." He cursed with a twisted smile, drawing near to me again. "I should've killed you the first time I saw you."

And then, he vanished from where he stood.

I was suddenly held inches off the ground, his hand gripping my neck from behind, the tips of his fingers crushing my throat. I couldn't see him as he held me. I was choking and squirming violently as I tried to remove his enclosed fingers around my neck. He was holding me too firmly.

A kunai shot directly to Kabuto's right shoulder and he lost his grip on me, dropping me on the ground. I coughed and turned up my head. Kabuto yanked the kunai piercing his shoulder and threw it on the side as he cursed ferociously. Blood started dripping down his arm now.

I took my chance in that brief moment. I built up my chakra on my right fist and punched him hard on the chest. He flew a few yards away and crashed against a foot of a tree across from me, his head hitting the hard trunk.

I searched for the direction where the kunai came from, and found my Grandfather standing several feet away from me. The tight rope was still on his hold. He was looking at me in a troubled manner.

Then, in atrocity, I only watched as a sharp blade went through his ribs from his back. Orochimaru was there and he stood behind him. He kicked my Grandfather to the side after yanking his blade from him.

"GRANDPA!" I screamed, running towards them.

"The deed is done." Orochimaru hissed, retrieving his katana back under his cloak.

He turned into a pile of sand, and the wind blew him one by one, vanishing in the night before I could even get there. Kakashi came to where he stood just a second before, trying to aim his blade at him but was too late. He had a bloody wound on the side of his face.

He rushed to where my Grandfather was lying down, a pool of blood was already piling on the snowy ground.

"Sarutobi!" he cried in alarm, gripping his wound tightly.

The air was already cleared out of smoke but I wasn't able to notice our surroundings anymore. I was only eyeing one spot in the area: the spot where my Grandfather was lying down in red ink.

I ran to them, but before I could reach my destination, a pair of hands abruptly pinned me down to the ground. The side of my face hit the cold surface and my arms were pulled up behind me securely in an arresting position. One hand held my crossed arms, and another hand pushed my back down, keeping me tightly in place.

"HALT!" a gruff voice ordered. "Your profile is not in the Rogue Mission List!"

I tried to look up and found a senior staff from the Mortis Guild Interrogation Unit holding me down. I recognized his uniform and the logo with a shield symbol with letters IU stitched on the side of his midnight blue sleeves.

"LET ME GO! Can't you see one of your Commander's hurt?" I cried, trying to break free but his grip was too heavy.

"Stay down! You've just violated Code 401 as an unidentified Rogue in this assignment." he commanded firmly.

"HE'S MY GRANDFATHER!" I shouted desperately.

The park was cleared out of smoke now and I could see no parade spectators there in our area anymore. There were only dead bodies of demi-humans in different directions. I couldn't tell how many rogues were hurt that night. I only saw Sasuke and a bruised Rock Lee trying to revive one of their blonde companions, lying unconscious on the ground. And then I realized it was Naruto. He was lying still on the other side of the street.

The situation dawned on me. The mission went out of hand. Some of the people close to me were hurt. My Grandfather saved me and that's why he was dying.

The Interrogation Unit staff didn't move and just held me there until some of the members of the unit came and started taking me away. I tried to break free furiously but more members of the unit held me securely, moving me toward one of their big black vans which just arrived and was parked on the side.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Sakura." I heard Sasori's voice. He was about to come near when a hand pulled his elbow lightly from behind him, stopping him. Deidara was there. He had a bruise on his face. They knew that it was an offense to come in between the Interrogation Unit's task.

My teammates saw me. Sasori, Sasuke, Kakashi, Rock Lee… even the other staff who were there. But they didn't move and just watched me helplessly as I was being pulled away. They remained there, aiding their comrades as the medical staff started rushing in.

I saw Sasuke's face… and there was a heartbreaking air all over it as I disappeared in one of the vehicles of the guild.

-000-

-00000-

-000-


End file.
